My Friend, My Enemy
by dustori
Summary: An old friend of Alec bring up old memories and trouble starts to occur in Terminal City. A MA fanfic. First DA fanfic so be kind.
1. New Arrival

AN: Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a DA fanfics and hopefully in the future some more. I enjoy watching the show and hate that it ended so soon, but thanks to writers like yourselves it won't end. So keeping the existence of the show alive I wrote a fanfic myself. Off the bat I'm going to tell you that I'm not a good writer, I'm telling you the truth. I just hope that won't stop you from reading my story. If you just let me express my thoughts and imagination, I swear you won't be disappointed. So saying what I have to say, here's the first chapter of my story. Enjoy.

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Alec asked himself, leaning back in the chair he is sitting in his office. He crossed his hands together behind his head as he ponders on about the question. Three months have passed since the whole Jam Pony event and now he sit here in his small office asking himself the same question he asked himself three months ago. 2IC of a city full with transgenics, transhuman, and even anomalies who use to resident in a military/government facility called Manticore. A squad of X6s he could handle but a city was…

At least in Manticore they didn't have to worry about people holding up sign that say "Go Home Freaks," or a sadistic cult wanting them dead. Or living in a bio-toxic city, where the buildings are falling apart and nothing in the place works. At least at Manticore they had livable sleeping quarters and working electricity and actual good food to eat. But one thing Manticore didn't provide for the now Terminal City residents was freedom.

Life in Manticore was a prison and if living under this condition mean freedom then so be it. Anything was better then months of training and living in the dark room where you'll be sent to Psy-ops for failing a mission. Yeah Terminal City was the home sweet home for all the Freaks of the "genetically empowered" and test tube born by the hand of Manticore.

So again he asked himself the question, "What have I gotten myself into?" Simple really. Only one word come to mind and that is …Max. The raven hair beauty with a major attitude… well use too. She may still have her bad girl, independent side to her but she also have the leader and caring for a city of transgenics side also. If it wasn't for her, none of the residents here wouldn't have a clue where to go out here in the real world nor would they know how to survive. Also if it wasn't for her he would be dead by now. The new life Alec and Max have now have change a lot in them. They grew a little these pass few months but not completely. They just grew a little serious. A responsibility like theirs would do that to you.

Alec turned in his chair to face the window behind him. Standing up, he looked out the window to see the active transies walking about doing there own thing. Most, thanks to the inner circle, are doing their job to make Terminal City a better place. Thanks to that they have working electricity, running water, food, weapons just in case a seige, and security. So Max may have gotten him into this jam but at least he is helping her helping the transgenics live.

And speaking of the raven beauty, here she comes now. Alec watched as Max makes her way up the stair towards their office. Well his office to be exact since she just busted into it.

"Alec do you have the list of the newcomers that arrived from last week," Max yelled at him from the door once she closed it.

"Hey Max, nice to see you, I'm good by the way," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Alec but I really need that list."

"Yeah yeah," he whispered rolling his eyes.

He went back to his desk and rampage through his desk filled with paper. Quickly scanning the papers, he finally found the list and handed it to Max.

"Thanks."

"So what's the verdict this time?"

"It's not much but we're good. We went up on the amount of newcomers from last month so that's telling you something. They're all not dying out there. At least they're making it through here."

"And that's good news; soon we'll have a whole city full of our kind in here."

"Yeah which remind me that we have a meeting today about stocking up for more supplies. Since we're getting new people here we need to stock more on what we need. So I asked Joshua and Biggs to go around and see what we needed and what we already have."

"Uhm…any chance on asking Logan for…"

"No I wasn't planning on it," Max interrupted.

Alec studied his still friend and watched her fidget with the paper in her hands. She may be putting her mask up but Alec could tell she wasn't comfortable with the question. Any question or anything dealing with Logan. Every since she told Logan that she is with Alec, she been avoiding Logan. And Logan constantly keep trying to reach her in anyway he can, to talk to her. Leaving Alec in the middle of their "not like that" relationship. Personally he wants out of it. It don't feel right and he's not the type of guy to steal other men women.

"Max when will you tell Logan that we're not together? The guy calls practically everyday and I'm tired of talking to him for you. I'm tired of being in the middle of this when I shouldn't have been in it at all."

"I know and I'm sorry but it's the only way I could get Logan to understand that he's not safe with me or at least out of danger."

"Danger or not Max, we need his help and you're the only person he'll talk to."

Silence engulfs the room before someone knocked at the door. In peeked a young X6 with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but there's a guy here to see you Alec. He says he is a friend of yours."

Alec frowned when Max turned from the X6 to look back at Alec. Not sure who it could be, personally Alec has lot of friends or people who he considers to be friend, he nodded for the X6 to let who ever it to come in. The boy left only to come back in with a male X5 with black hair and green eyes behind him.

"Hey how's it going," the guy waved and smiled at the two confuse transgenic before him.

"Do…do I know you," Alec asked looking the guy up and down, trying to scan his mind for anyone back in Manticore to fit the guy description. The guy was practically huge, bulk with muscles with an Italian look to him. The face looked kind of familiar but Alec couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You might not remember me; I've change since home was destroyed. But my designation is 568."

Alec frown relaxed until it turns into a shock expression. Max looked at Alec confuse at the change of expression. The guy just smiled at Alec as he sucks his hands in his pocket.

TBC...

* * *

AN: So what do you think? It's not much and I left you with a cliffhanger but hopefully you'll like it enough for me to continue. So please review and let me know how you like it.


	2. 568

AN: Okay here is chapter 2 of my story. It's kind of short but this might be the last short chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The room was quiet for the second time, Max exchanging glances from Alec to the new guy but she stayed looking at Alec. In his face Max could read all the signs of shock, confusion, and anger. The other man, Max wasn't quite sure. His face was set under a mask but his stance shows he was comfortable and confident. Deciding to break the awkward silence, Max turned facing Alec and let out a small grunt to get his attention.

"Alec, do you know him?"

"Of course he does me and 49- I mean Alec go way back. We practically knew each other since we were tots."

Alec expression took on a more serious look but anger showed in his eyes.

"We'll a friend of Alec is a friend of mine, my name is…"

"I know who you are. The 09er escapee, plus the woman the news keep talking about. They say you're a life saver around here…funny how they seem to forget about what you did back at Manticore."

"Manticore is the past. We don't let Manticore corrupt us here," Alec said pointy at 568. The guy just smiles back.

Max could feel the tension in the room filling up and she let out a struggling breath.

"So 568 do you have a name?"

"No but I was thinking about Gabe as a name."

"Well Gabe it's nice to meet you but I sort of need to talk to Alec right now, its important. Assuming you're new here why don't you have a look around, get something to eat, and maybe later me or…Alec can talk to you about work detail."

"I'll do that, maybe I'll come back and you and I can talk over work detail together."

"Sure why not."

Gabe heads for the door only to stop and turn back to the two transgenics.

"I'll see you around Alec, Max.," and left.

"What the hell was that all about," Max asked looking at Alec.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass what's the biff between you two?"

"Nothing Max, could you drop it."

"Fine, don't tell me but it's not like I can't get the information somewhere else. You just don't forget about the meeting. It's in an hour."

After all and said Max left his office. Alec sat down in his chair and turn facing the window again. Looking out, he could see Gabe walking to their mess hall and disappearing around the corner. Leaning back in his chair, his mind begins to flashback to Manticore.

_494 walk inside the training ground where a bunch of Xs were training. He scans the room and smiles when he sees a dark hair friend of his sparring. Walking pass everyone else, 494 makes his way over to his friend. Once there he watches as 510 take down his opponent with one swift punch to the abdomen and a kick to the leg. 494 let out a small laugh and walk up to the mat and pats 510 on the back._

"_I see you're stealing my moves," 494 said squeezing 510 on the shoulder._

"_How could you say that, I didn't steal anything."_

"_I taught you those moves two weeks ago."_

"_Okay you got me there but I made them look good, so technically their mine."_

"_Yeah whatever."_

_They both jump off the mat so others could use it and head over to the punching bags._

"_So how are you feeling? They didn't torture you too much did they," 510 asked going behind the bag._

"_Well not much, I still remember what we did two weeks ago so that's good."_

_510 notices 494 didn't mention how he was feeling but knowing his friend as well as he does he didn't push it. He also notices his friend distance stare and could tell he was thinking about psy-ops and his two weeks there._

"_Are you ready to punch the living daylight out of this thing while we're still young? I mean we're not going to be this young and good looking forever."_

_Leaving out of his stupor, 494 begin to punch the big blue bag. At first he starts out slow but he begins to pick up the pace. 510 could feel the strength in the punches he was throwing. It wasn't five minutes yet before the TAC officer blew his whistle and everyone in the area line up. He gradually paces in front of them as he talks._

"_Today's drill is sparring. I've been watching some of you guys and it's pathetic. You'll think after years of this you guess would get better but no. We will work on this until I see some improvement do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes sir," every X5s said in unison._

"_Good. We're going to do something differently today. Instead of your regular sparring we're going divide you evenly into six teams and have you spar within your group, is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Helping me watch you maggots is Officer Whitney, Stone, Bailey, Huff, and Gigs. So once I split you up, listen to your Officer as he call two of you up to begin sparring. Only when you here the whistle you'll stop and your designated office will pick two more to go, is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_After split the group of Xs in six group, 494 and 510 being on the same team with Officer Huff, they begin there sparring._

"_494 and 568 are first," Officer Huff announce._

_They took the mat and the TAC officer blew his whistle for everyone to begin. They start their match by circling each other and watching the other feet to see who would move first. 494 study the stealth solider like him. He was about 494 size so they were evenly matched._

"_How do you feel 494? They didn't make you too weak to fight did they?"_

"_I don't know, why don't you stop your yapping and let's find out."_

_With that 568 charge at 494 with a forward punch. 494 steps out of the way and elbow him in the middle of his back once 568 miss him. 568 spin around and charge at him again with a kick to the side and head and a punch to the chest. 494 block everyone of course except the one punch to the chest. He stumbles backwards and 568 came at him with a kick to the side and went low to knock the feet from under him. 494 jumps up from the low kick and kicks 568 on the side of the head when he was still down. He falls down but got back up quick. This time 494 charge first and fake a kick to the leg to kick him in the abdomen. Once 568 was hunch over, 494 use this opportunity to upper hand punch 568 in the face and spin kick him in the chest. 568 went down went a thump. TAC office blew the whistle signaling for the next two to go. 494 moves over to the fallen 568 and leans out his hand._

"_I guess I'm not that weak as you thought."_

_568 swats 494 hand away and got up by him self. 494 back up from the piss off solider with a smile. This infuriate 568 and he charge at 494 again. 494 use 568's charge against him and grab his wrist and elbow him in the face, and then he flips him on the mat._

"_Alright 568 that is enough," yell Officer Huff._

_494 walk off the mat and stood beside 510 and they watch as 568 angrily make his way off of the mat. He stood next to 494 and whisper low enough so only 494 could hear._

"_You may win this match but next time you won't be so lucky. You're still weak like those 09er escapees, just like your psycho brother of yours."_

_He walks pass him but not before bumping shoulders with 494 first. 494 glance behind him at 568 as he settle him self in the back row. Turning back in front he watches as the next two begin to fight._

_

* * *

_

AN: So what do you think? While I was writing this, my story begin to change. So later on, I might change the summary of the story. So look out for that. I think that's about it until next time.


	3. What I'm Here for

AN: Here is chapter 3 enjoy. Oh and I' still working on the summary so look out for that.

* * *

During the meeting, Alec was only half listening to what was going on to only have his mind some where else. In his thoughts. All the inner circle was there; Max, him self, Mole, Dix, Joshua, Biggs, Gem, and transhuman name Minx, who was the medic. They discuss problems in Terminal City along with the new arrival issue. Everyone would tell their needs and don'ts but like always they would come up with some kind of solutions for their problems. 

Alec was in a trance. Though he was still listening to the conversation going on in the room, his head was more occupied with Gabe. He can't figure how the guy looks different all of a sudden. Back in Manticore he looks like every other stealth solider in there but during the time Manticore went down and until he got here, he's change. Change physically mainly. He doesn't know about his mental state yet but telling from the way he acted in the room, he hasn't change. He would list all the possibilities but someone was pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Alec, earth to Alec are you even listening," Max said looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"Are you okay," asked Biggs.

Alec looks around in the room and notices everyone looking at him. Sitting straight in his chair, he scratches the back of his head and answers Max's question.

"Yeah I'm listening go ahead."

"Well I'm done would you like to add onto anything before we close this meeting?"

"Uhm…since we're getting new arrival every month we need to schedule some heist and raise money to buy some equipments. Maybe even ask _Logan_ for some money or anything he can help us with," Alec said, emphasizing his point to Max.

"Whatever as long as it not me talking to the ordinary," Mole said with the cigar in his mouth.

"Fine we'll ask Logan when we need him, other than that we'll just focus on heist operations and scraping some money. If there isn't anything else we need to discuss then the meeting is over. Alec can I talk to you?"

Everyone left the meeting room, leaving only Alec and Max inside. Alec was still sitting down while Max was still standing in front of the table in the middle of the room.

"You're going to tell me what going on with you. It seems since Gabe showed up you've been acting quiet and bothered."

"I'm guessing you couldn't find anyone to give you the information you wanted," he looks up from a spot on the table to look up at Max.

"No, I want you to tell me, so spill."

"There's nothing to tell Max, the guys a moron."

"There was a whole lot of tension in the room for the guy to be just a moron. Come on, tell me what he did to get the famous Monte Cora all worked up?"

Alec like out a small laugh at Max little humor and so did Max. "It's nothing really Max, we use to be friends when we were younger but now we're not, end of story."

"It must of have been one big fall out in order for you not to be friends with him. What happen to cause you guys to end your friendship?"

"Curiosity kills the cat Max."

"Well this cat can handle herself against anything so spill."

"In due time Max," he smiles at her and stood up. "Right now I have planning to do."

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of you one day, you can make sure of it."

Alec was out the door after that. Max laughs at herself, how childish she's acting. If he doesn't want to tell her then he doesn't have to. But the last time he didn't tell her what was bothering him, he was almost killed. But he did say in due time he'll tell her so at least he is going to tell her. A knock at the door cause her to get out of her thoughts and yell out for the person to come in. In walks Gabe with a smile on his face.

"I do believe we have a date today. We're supposed to discuss work detail."

Max scoff at him before answering. "Yeah let me just take this to Dix and we can go in my office to discuss that."

She walks pass him and heads over to headquarter. _Maybe if I can't get it out of Alec, I can probably get it out of this guy_, she thought with a smile on her face.

………….

"Is there anything special you can do? You know anything Manticore taught you that can be useful here."

"I was issue in the breeding program before Manticore was destroyed but I wasn't taught how to breed it come natural," he smiles.

Max rolls her eyes and continues on asking questions. "Anything else besides that?"

"Weaponry, assassination, several martial arts like everybody else, but basically assassination – nothing to it really."

"I guess I can have you help out with heists, help teach the X8s on some maneuvers, shipments, that sort of stuff. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, an old friend is letting me stay with him until I can find a place or room of my own."

"It isn't Alec is it?"

"No," he said it quick.

"What is up with you and Alec anyway? I could feel the hostility between you two earlier."

"Why, what is it with you and Alec? Word around here says you and he is a couple."

"We're…just friends, close friends."

"Figures…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

Max eyed him suspiciously. She doesn't know what to make of the guy but something tells her to keep an eye out on him. If Alec doesn't like him then she…she doesn't know what to think now. All she knows is to watch out for him.

"Well I guess you can go, unless you have something else to ask?"

"No, I think I might look around some more, maybe say hi to old teammates or so. Maybe rekindle my friendship with Alec since he did say Manticore is in the past."

"He also said that we don't let Manticore corrupt here too," Max put in.

"Yeah, that too. Any way bye."

Max watches as he leaves her office and go down the stairs to Oak Street. _Something is up with that guy_. Letting the thought sink deep in her, she went on working on the pile of papers stack on her desk.

………

Alec was in his office looking through papers that Dix printed out for him. They had buildings' addresses on them with the numbers of security, along with the number of cameras in them. During this month, him self and other Xs being scooping out places for possible heists. With this information, they give to Dix to collect and organize in one big file. Once done, Dix prints out the list and hand it to Alec. Base on what they really need, Alec is narrowing the list for upcoming heist for later.

All day he been in his office, sorting and highlighting, even looking over the satellite print-out Dix gave him to look over and now its night time. Time after time he would come out of his office to eat something and go to schedule meetings but mainly in his office. It was hard work but somebody has to do it.

A knock at his door interrupt his hard work and he answer it.

"Come in," he yells from his desk.

The door opens to have Gabe slyly walking in, with a case of beer in his hands and a pester smile on his face. Alec lowers his paper work on his desk as he casually watches Gabe near his desk.

"What do you want," Alec asked crossing his arms.

"Can a guy bring his long ago friend some refreshment as he work," he said scooting a chair up close to the desk and sitting in it backwards.

He pulled a beer out for Alec and threw it at him, which Alec catches easily.

"Man…second in command of a city full of our kinds running around, who would of thought."

"Apparently not you."

Gabe looked up from his wondering eyes and looked at Alec, who was staring at him. Gabe smile at him.

"Why are you here," Alec asked.

"I'm here just like everybody else, trying to get away from the danger of humane society trying to kill us."

"You know what I mean."

It was a brief pause before Gabe finally delivers an answer.

"I know I've made your life…."

"Tried…" Alec interrupted.

"Tried to make your life a living hell back at Manticore but it's all in the past. I let the 09 incident and what Manticore said ruins our friendship and I'm sorry."

"So you think by giving me beer and saying I'm sorry is going to mien our friendship. What do you take me for?"

"I take you as a guy who won't let this hostility between us last longer then it already has. Also, like you said…Manticore is the past. We shouldn't let this bother us now, now that we have to stick together during our time of "World against Transgenics." So …," he opens up another beer. "Think of this as a new beginning."

He took a long gulp of his beer while Alec thinks it over. _He does have a point. This isn't the time for childhood anger, this is the time for transgenics to stick together as a family and beat this menace to the core. But he doesn't have to like the guy right? He could if he want give the guy a taste of his own medicine but Max wouldn't like it. Why is he thinking what Max will like anyway, this is his problem? But if I want Max to stop thinking of me as a screw up then…I still don't have to like the guy._

"Fine but I'm still not sure about the being friends part, give me time."

"Okay. Now drank up, your beer is getting warm."

Alec took a swig of the beer and let it cool his parch throat.

"Since you're new here, I'll let you in on the first rule here. No one leave out of Terminal City without me or Max's consent, so where ever you went to go get this…."

"I'll know to inform you if I leave, yeah won't happen again. Unless I have to mien another friendship, then you'll be hearing from me."

Alec nods his head before taking another mouthful of his beer. "Well it's been fun but I have to get back to work. Maybe Biggs will help you finish off the rest of the beers."

"Yeah maybe," Gabe stood to leave.

Once out the door and on the streets of Oak Street, he thought back on his little trip to get the beer.

_A couple of yards away from Terminal City, he was in a dark alley where a man in a brown trench coat stood waiting. He was holding a case of beer in one hands and a brown bag in the other._

"_Are you in," he asked handing the two items to him._

"_Yeah I'm in."_

"_Good White would be please to hear that."_

"_Yes he would and is that the stuff," Gabe said looking at the brown bag._

"_Yes but I don't get what you need with the case of beer."_

"_Don't worry about it. Let me do my job and you do yours."_

"_White wants to know when he will have the plans."_

"_When we get it, don't rush perfection. I just got in. Now I have to go before anyone finds out I'm missing."_

"_White isn't a patient man, you better have something for us by midnight of next week. Same day same place."_

"_Whatever."_

_With that said he left the guy in the alley and heads back to Terminal City._

_

* * *

_

AN: I have a lot things plan for Alec's history in Manticore to fit my story. He still endure six months in psy-ops and psy-ops for the Berriford mission but I'm going to add something else in the mix, you know so you can understand the history between Alec and Gabe. So please review and let me know what do you think about my story so far. I would love to hear from you.


	4. In Do Time

AN: Here is chapter 4, I hope you like it. There is a lot of mistake in here but I hope that won't deter you from reading it. Enjoy

* * *

Max was walking down the dark empty tunnel leading up to Joshua's old place, now vacant to Logan and his Eyes Only work. She really didn't want to do this but in order for her people to get what they needed, she would have to put aside her personal feelings and keep this strictly business. Nearing the door to the building, Max put on her emotionless mask but her thoughts wouldn't evade her on-coming questions._ What if he won't help us? What if he asks about us? What if he is not home?_ Max pauses once she was at the door and went over the last question._ I'll feel a whole lot better if he isn't home but I need him to be home right now. I wish Alec or someone was with me. Suck it up solider, you can handle this._ With that said she turns the knob and went inside. The place was nice compared to it when Joshua was living in it. It was tidy. Walking in further, her enhance hearing picked up on clicking noise behind the door of the living room. For what she can make out, it sounds like typing. Logan was obviously home. With a deep breath she opens the door and went inside. Immediately she spots Logan on his computer typing away.

"Hey," she greeted with her hands crossed over her chest.

Logan turns around in his chair and smiles up at her.

"Hey yourself, it's been a long time since I seen or even heard from you. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good." A pause. "I've missed you."

Max advert her eyes to the side to his computer. "What are you working on," she asks keeping her eyes off him. Logan knows what she was doing but he answers anyway.

"I'm helping Asha with a S1W project. Some money issue with this bank. I'm looking into it."

Max nod, "So she is here a lot, that good. You don't have to worry about being alone that much."

"I wouldn't have to worry about being alone too much if…"

"Logan, I didn't come here to talk about us, I came here to talk business."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me."

"Logan please."

"It's okay; we'll keep it strictly business. What is it that you want?"

Max could read the anger in his voice and who's to blame him. She left him to say she's with another man, Alec of all people, and he can't understand why. She really didn't give him the full version of why she had to leave him and he's mad over it. What is there that is stopping her from telling him the truth. She can stop this charade right here and now and they can be together. She can see that it is hurting him too much and Alec is tired of being in the middle of it. But what does she care about what Alec thinks about it anyway. Personally he owe her, for this is his fault that she can't be with Logan and he could at least help her out in keeping Logan safe. At least until they can find a cure for the virus bitch.

"Max are you alright," Logan asks with concern.

She let her thoughts take over and forgot that she was with Logan that quick.

"Yeah I'm good just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh, what is that you want from me," getting back to the point earlier.

"Well we need your help in a little situation we're having. We're running low on supplies since we're getting new arrival every month. We were hoping that you can help us with medical and food supplies, along with some money for buyers."

"That a lot you're asking for Max."

"I know but it doesn't have to be much. The food supply can be a box or two and the money is just a couple of hundreds to get what we need from street thugs. Anything right now will help."

"I can see what I do."

"Thanks, I'll stop by some other time to check in on what you can give us."

"Yeah okay."

"Okay."

Max walk back to the door but stop shortly when Logan spoke.

"How is he?"

"Who…"

"Alec," he said almost struggling to say Alec name.

"He's doing well, hanging in there like the rest of us."

"Is he treating you right," now facing the computer.

"Yeah, he is," _I should just tell him. _"Listen Logan…"

"I should get back to work. I have a lot of work to do since I'm just the hired help."

Max watch on as he type on his computer. She hates seeing him this way but she only doing this because she cares about him. With one last glance, she left Logan the way she came.

……

Max was walking down Oak Street to one of apartments there. Once inside, she knocks at a designate door upstairs. When no one answered she knocks again. Again no one answered the door. Turning the knob, since no one locks their doors, she let herself in.

"Alec…Alec are you here?"

She cross the living room and went to his room. Opening the door she finds that he isn't in his room. A door closing behind her cause her to leave his room and to see a half dressed Biggs by his door.

"Biggs hey, have you seen Alec? Dix said that he came here but he isn't in his room."

Pulling his shirt over his head, he walks away from his room and went inside the kitchen.

"Ah he stopped by but he left afterward," he pulled out a bottle of water and drunk some. "You might want to check with Mole or Joshua about his whereabouts."

"Okay, thanks."

A noise coming from Biggs room stops Max in her track. She looks back at Biggs, who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Let me guess, CeCe," Max smiles.

"Yeah."

"I think I might know where Alec is, thanks Biggs. Bye," she said leaving out the door but stopping before she was fully out the door. "Bye CeCe."

Biggs door open just a little bit and CeCe's head peek out. "Bye Max."

Leaving out the door and out of the apartment, Max heads over to the opposite side of Oak Street to Joshua's apartment. She went inside to find the big dog boy painting.

"Hey Joshua, how are you doing?"

"Hey little fella, Joshua good, been painting."

"What are you working on this time," she studies the painting.

"Joshua number 86, people in Terminal City."

"It's good. Have you seen Alec around?"

"In back room sleeping. Tired, working hard all day."

"Okay well I'm just going to talk to him for a minute okay. Then let him sleep some more."

"Little fella tired too, should sleep also like Alec."

"I'm fine big guy, shark's DNA in cocktail remember. I don't need that much sleep like Alec."

"You need sleep with or without shark in cocktail."

"To make you feel better, I'll sleep a couple of hours once I get home."

"Extra room here if home noisy."

"Thanks but my apartment fine," she said making her way to the back room.

She quietly makes it inside the room to find Alec shirtless under the thin covers on the bed. He was lying on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and head turn away from the door. Max walks over to the other side of the bed to see his face and she can tell he was sleeping peacefully. She starts to rethink about her decision to wake him up but it's important. Looking over his lying form on the bed again, she couldn't help but follow the contour of his tone back as it move up and down. She had to admit Alec was a sight to see. She keeps following his moving back until she reach his waist, and to that point she find out that he was shirtless and only wearing his boxers. They were picking out from the fallen covers over him lying on the floor. _If he look this good from the waist up, I wonder how he look from the waist down_, Max thought her self with a smile. Snapping out of her thoughts, she grabs the fallen covers and covers him up with it until it reaches his shoulders._ I don't know what I was thinking but maybe covering him up would stop me from staring at him. Maybe I'm just tired; the sleep is getting to me. Maybe I should sleep over. I'm tipping to lay right here with Alec he makes the bed look so good and comfy right now. Focus Max, you're here to talk to him. Do that and you can leave._ Hating herself for what she was about to do, Max rock Alec on the shoulder to get him to wake up. _Man he's nice and warm…focus Max, focus._ About to rock him again but a firm hand stops her.

"Alec, it's me Max," Max said trying to pull her hand out of his hold.

Alec eyes adjust to his surrounding and he let go of Max's hand and sat up in the bed.

"Sorry Max but you out of all people should know never sneak over a transgenic," he smiles

"Yeah whatever but I wouldn't expect you to be all jumpy knowing we're safe from any danger. Unless you were dreaming about…," Max said a little concern by his action.

"No I wasn't dreaming about Rachel."

"Oh…" with one swift move, Max punch Alex on the shoulder. "That hurt by the way. It must have been some dream if you reacted like that when I tried to wake you."

"I'm fine Max what do you want?"

"Well I went over to see Logan to ask him for his help and he said he'll see what he can do. He's still mad about our so call relationship but I know he'll help."

"That's all good Max but why came all the way over here to tell me that? Why couldn't you tell me when I woke up?"

"Well I had to wake you up to tell you that we're having a meeting today. I received your paper work on the warehouse on sector five and I think we should go over the plan for the heist. It would be better to do the heist tonight since we're running low on food and this would be good to restock."

"Fine dooly noted, Max."

"Okay well I should let you get some rest. Dix told me you were up all night trying to find a good place or two to raid and I want you to get as much sleep as possible before tonight."

"Yes ma'ma," he saluted.

Max punches him on the shoulder again before walking to the door.

"Hey Max," he said turning around to look at her.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him, about us?"

"No, I couldn't, not yet. I don't even know when I'm going tell him. I'm scared to tell him. Scare to hurt him and lose him at the same time. I'm not sure if I ever going to tell him," she said sitting on the bed. She frowns a little. Confuse about what she just told Alec. But she couldn't help it, it's easy talking to Alec.

"I could tell him for you. Tell him that it was my fault that you told him that lie because I install in your head that our kinds don't mix with his kind. I mean I always get blame for things right," he said the last part in a whisper so Max wouldn't hear.

"No Alec I couldn't let you do that. I got you in this mess and I can't let you take the blame for it. He just has to understand that I did this to protect him because I care about him. And that I had to do it. So if one of us has to tell him and take the blame for it, it would be me. I just need time to think this through that's all."

"Just don't take too long alright because I can't stay in this any longer then it is."

Max turn to look at him. He was looking down and wearing him mask to hide what he truly hiding. _Why isn't he telling me what wrong with him? And why is he in a rush to get out of our pretend relationship?_ His words from yesterday played in her head. **_In do time_**. Relying on his words, Max stood up from the bed and walk to the door.

"Get some sleep, you need it."

He laid back down in the bed once Max was gone and let sleep take over again. He just hopes his nightmare doesn't come to haunt him again or he truly won't get any sleep.

* * *

AN: So what do you think?


	5. The Mission part 1

AN: Okay he is chapter 5. This have lots of flashbacks in it so I made the flashbacks in italics. Hope it won't confuse you. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter as I try to make it interesting and willing to read. I hope I didn't make it confusing then it really was. So enjoy

AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone gave me. I really appreeciate it.

* * *

Though he only had an extra two hour of sleep from when Max came in his room to talk to him, he was all hype up for the heist tonight. This would take his mind off of other things and focus on the task at hand, and boy does he need his mind on other things right now. After leaving Joshua's he went to his apartment to find Biggs getting ready for the heist. He took him to round up some guys, an estimate of ten, to meet in the meeting room, while he ready to brief them on the job. After his nice warm shower he slips in his black cat burglar suit and his black matching gloves. After minutes of getting ready he leaves his apartment to head for the meeting room.

For a small room he was amaze at the amount of people who could fit inside. With the inter circle and the ten willing X5s, the room was pack. He spotted Max immediately, being one out of three female in the room, and she look amazing. Don't get him wrong he seen Max in her tight black suit before but something is different about her. He walks up next to her in front of the room along with Biggs who now position himself beside Alec.

"Are you excited as much as I am," he whispers playfully to Max, saying it only for her to hear.

"It just a simple heist Alec, there's nothing to be excited for."

"Yeah but usually it's just us and one of Eyes Only mission; it'll be fun to see the merrier men in action."

"Oh really, then who's Robin in this whole steal from the rich and give to the poor heist of yours?"

"Do you really have to ask," he smiles at her. Max rolls her eyes.

Everyone was in their own conversation when Alec looks around in the room to see the ten people going with him on the heist. He eyes stopped on one person in particular, Gabe. He stood between two male Xs talking about something he doesn't know about. Biggs followed his friend line of direction and understood Alec's startled demeanor. He heard about 568, well Gabe, arrival just this morning and knew how Alec felt about the guy.

"I know what you're thinking but we had no choice to recruit him since some of the guys here are busy already. Plus, he volunteers himself so that was helpful enough for us."

"Yeah I know but I can't help to think he is only volunteering for this job just to get on my good side."

"You think…" Biggs said slapping Alec on the shoulder. "Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye out on him for you," squeezing Alec's shoulder.

"Thanks man but there's no need. I mean what can he do? Anyway that's long gone and we need all the help we can get. I just don't like the guy."

"You and me both brother."

They chuckled a little before going on their own. Biggs went to go talk to other fellow man while Alec stood looking over the lay-outs of the warehouse and underground tunnel with Max. Every now and then he would glance over at Gabe and roll his eyes. He despise the guy and yet here he is, have to inform him and others about their next heist which is about to happen in the next twenty minutes. He's practically beaming with joy over there in his own little corner: laughing, smiling, and rubbing his hands for this job. It makes him sick because now his once nice mood just turns ugly.

_494 and his group of others Xs stood in field gear waiting for the TAC officer instruction. Training today will consist of battle training and teamwork. With weapons ready, the small group waits as TAC officer, Whitney explains the rules._

"_Today soldiers you will have an all day combat battle between another group of soldiers out there somewhere in the woods," he wave his hands area to emphases that the enemy is out there. "You will treat this as if this was the real thing and follow through with your mission until it is over. Which mean if you hear the whistle blow, then the training is over. The objective of this to see how you guys would do under battle scenario and how quickly you can get it done, is that under stood."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good. Now as you already know you will be doing this training with another group of soldiers that TAC officer Huff has out there somewhere informing them about the same instruction I am feeding you right now. You will have posts to start off with at the beginning and work your way in the woods as a team to find and attack your enemy. To make sure you don't fight each other during the battle, at your post would have waist band. Put them on and begin the exercise. Any question?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Good because the one leading this group will be…" he walks in front of the line-up soldiers with his index finger at his lip in thought. Stopping with a smile on his face, he made his decision. "The CO of this group will be 494."_

_The TAC officer handed 494 the map showing where their post is and where the other group post is at. 494 studied the map before stuffing it in one of his side pocket and stood at attention when the officer went on._

"_Do know that since this will be treated as the real deal, then injuries will occur. The only thing that isn't real are the guns you have in your hands. These are loaded with paint ball so shot with a paintball you are to pronounce dead. Unless you are shot in the arm or leg then all means continue to fight. Shot to the head, chest, abdomen, or neck is fatal wounds which mean you are dead. Stay down until the exercise is over. Now that I have explain the exercise to you go and find your post and wait until you hear a whistle to start the exercise."_

_Nodding to the group, 494 lead his team into the woods to find their post and wait for orders to continue from there._

"The best way for us to sneak out here without being detected by the police or protesters is if we go out through the sewers. Dix printed out a layout of the sewers and this one…" pointing to a long line connected to two circles at the end of it. "…leads straight to the warehouse. It would be easy for us to get in and sneak items out as fast and quietly as we can without being caught. Everyone got that?"

Alec looks around the meeting with the people gathering around the table to see the layout of their heist. Nodding their affirmation, Alec went on.

"Now being that there is little security in this place, we still need to be on our guard just in case. We won't know what we'll run into until we get there. May I remind you guys that if you happen to run into a little trouble, wound first kill if you really have too. Hopefully we won't have that little trouble and risk having the media report more bad things about us thus causing worse rap. This is a get in get out situation so no linger to long. Only case the place for things we really need so let's make this heist last for fifteen minutes once we're in. Okay look over the lay-outs as long as you need, we'll be leaving in five."

Ending his report to the group, Alec left out of the room and to the open night air in the city.

"You did a really good job planning this thing out Alec, I'm impressed."

"Thank Maxie," he said turning around to face Max with a smile on his face. "Planning is what I do best," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, after this we should focus on the small stuff. Focus on getting this place looking like a home; fixing it up a little more. Worry about the arriving transgenics that seem to grace us with their present every month."

"We've been doing that Max what more can we do to this place?"

"I know but you and me and especially others have been working hard to have this place running for three months now and I figure why not slow down a little. We're working crazy around here and it's taking it toll on everyone. Especially you Alec. You've been working hard more so then other in making this place a home for our family and a little down time is needed for everyone, you in particular."

"Well I can't take all the credit, Max."

"I know but you do deserve to be told what a wonderful job you are doing here every once in a while and all I have been doing is saying what a screw up you are or saying nothing to you about it. So I am impressed by the work you are doing here."

"Thanks Max but why all of a sudden the words of encouragement?"

"You deserve so much more then me complaining or nagging on you or making you feel as if you are useless," she walks a little closer to him.

Alec is render speechless as Max walk up close to him. He still can't seem to know why Max look so incredible in her black suit but right know he doesn't care. He should impress her more if this is the turn out.

"I just want to say thank you for all you've done, I couldn't do it without you."

It was a short pause before Max backs away and head over to where the sewers were at. Alec was a little confuse at what just happen but a smile soon pop up on his face. Could it be that Max is starting to have feelings for him? She does look different and what just happens earlier was a completely different person. Maybe he is reading too much into this. But how can he explain what just happen and what she said to him? People start to file out of the meeting room which brought him back at the task at hand. But then his mood change once again. Gabe was the last person out of the room and he happens to smile up at Alec and wave once he passes him. Alec was trying not to think back to his Manticore's days once he follows the group to the sewers.

_494 and his group lay down on a steep hill looking over it into the surrounding trees up above. They lay down for cover because not that long ago they heard noises coming from the trees up ahead. Turning to lay on his back, he held up his hands to get his team attention. With his hands he signals for them to spread out arm length and be preparing to move out when ready. Their enemy is near and they may have spotted them as well. Turning back on his stomach, he looks over the hill for any signs of movement. He know they shouldn't be moving out first but if they stay here to long then it's going to be a game of sitting ducks. Plus, waiting out behind this hill will give their enemy the advantage they'll need if they would plan on ambushing them from above. Using a diversion to think they are out there looking around when they are in the trees. With one last look over the hill and up in the trees he signal for his team to move out. They move with ease and quietness, looking around as they move forward. Using the trees and bushes as covers since his team are wearing black arm band. Noises up ahead cause them to halt and get down lower just in case they were spotted. 494 use his eyes to zoom in and search for what cause the noise and he spots it. A little left from him was another soldier with a brown arm band on, pointing his gun in their direction. Moving his eyes along in front of him, he spots a total of six lined up on the ground with their gun pointing at them. So that would mean the other six are somewhere close. He looks up in the trees and zooms in and much to his surprise there was six soldiers. Using hand signals, he signs for his team to split in three group of four. He decides to try and flank them. As his team move, the ones who stayed in position aim their paint gun toward the trees and fired. Swoop noise was heard from both side but it seems that his team has better shooting. With the cover they had, they could hide from the aerial fires. Seeing that their hits are making their targets, his team begin to focus on the six ahead of them, and to his amaze, they were already held gun point by the rest of his team. The battle they won. A whistle was heard far away but making it was closer. All firing cease then. 494 felt like smiling when they all moved in the opening to line up and saw 568 with a black spot on his upper shoulder and chest. All in the middle now, the TAC officers step out and survey the two teams._

"_Good job 494 team for winning the exercise. 568 you left your team open when you position yourselves in the trees. It might have the height advantage but you made yourselves easy target," officer Huff announce. "But I hate to say your exercise isn't over yet. You have one more mission to do and that is to attain the red flag. This time you will no longer be teams but enemies. Ever one of you are consider each other enemies because there is only one red flag to attain and that red flag my friends come with a prize. In order to know what that prize is, then you'll just have to get the flag to find out. So strip off any weapons you have on and prepare to begin faze two of your exercise."_

_Once stripped, 494 look around at his so called enemy. Some of them are his real enemies. He spots 510 and they nod in good luck and 494 continue his look around. Turning to his left and he sees 568 looking straight at him. 568 held up one hand and made it look like a gun. With one quick bend of the thumb, 568 made as if to shot 494 and smile afterwards. The sound of a whistle blowing cause 494 to look away and he cut out running in the woods looking for the red flag._

Almost what seem like an hour in the sewer, they made it to the warehouse. Climbing up the ladder and slowly opening the lid, Alec could see that they were next to the warehouse and it seems like coast is clear. But to make sure, three Xs and himself climb out of the hole and scan the building for guards and cameras. Seeing that it's clear, he signals for the rest of the team to come out of the hole. Alec looks inside and with his night vision eyes he could see no one is inside. Signaling again, they all move inside and to be careful just in case. Picking the lock off the chain doors, they finally search through the boxes for food. And sure enough there were pre-pulse food in there. Chips can foods, water, sacks of potatoes and rice, and sodas. They fill their bags up with the items and lower them in the sewer where a cart sat waiting for them. They continue to rampage through the warehouse, finding all sort of things.

_494 search high and low for this red flag of theirs and find nothing. During his search he's been thinking about what the prize could be. They never receive a prize before and it was surprising to hear that. For all he know is that he want it. He know he deserve it with all the hell they put him through. So he keeps looking even though it seem like it was pointless after searching hours for it. For all he knew someone else already found it, but they would have blown the whistle if it was found. He stops dead in his track when he saw what was in front of him. The fence keeping them in and trespasser out, and on the fence was the red flag. It was kind of genius putting the flag there, knowing no one would go twenty feet near it if they was smart enough. Knowing that some where in these woods were the X7s keeping silent watch at who ever come near this fence. Does he want this flag enough to risk his life? He looks at the land over the fence. How easy it could be to just jump over the fence and escape, just like the kids in 09. It right there staring at him in the face but yet he scare of the outcome. He should just forget it but he really want to know what that prize is. For all he knows, getting killed could be the prize they want for someone who's dumb to try and retrieve that flag. But he wants that flag. He never back down on a challenge and this is one hell of a challenge. 494 begin to bit on his thumb's nail, lost in deep thought. Soon the hairs on the back of his neck stood and he spun around to come face to face to 510._

"_You scare me, I thought you were one of those X7," 494 said letting out a relief breath. But 510 just shook his head._

"_What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you to tell you that 568 and his followers are looking for your ass."_

"_Figure…," he said facing the fence again._

_510 follow his eyes and they widen when they saw the red flag._

"_You're not thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking right?"_

"_Oh I'm thinking it I just don't know what to do. I want that flag but I don't want to risk my life for it."_

"_Then don't."_

_494 start biting his nail again, again in deep thought. A smile graces his face and 510 frown at him._

"_You have my back right," 494 said putting down his hand to his side._

"_Yeah why…"_

"_Because I'm going to get that flag."_

_Without hesitation, 494 took off running for the flag. An X7 stepped out of the bushes and aim his gun to 494 and fired…_

Their looting was coming to an end and they almost clean out the warehouse. Some of the things in the warehouse were old but they manage to find some good edible stuff. Max was heading out to the sewer with her bag when she spots Alec looking at something. Looking over his shoulder, she sees he is looking at an open box with carnival stuff in it and a string of red flags was what his fingers was on. Max softly put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and smile at him.

"See something you like? It would be good to decorate your apartment with," she said.

Alec just drops the flags and face Max. "Red doesn't really suit me but for you…" he trails off looking Max up and down. She hits him on the shoulder and let a laugh escape her.

"In your dreams pretty boy, come on let's go everybody leaving."

"Okay you go ahead, I'll make sure everyone our butts in covered and not exposed."

With a need Max left Alec alone with searching the place over. He checks everywhere to make sure there was no sign of them ever in here. Looking at the red flags again, he walks out of the warehouse with his bag and close the door. Turning around, he was face with two sector cops and two guns pointing at him.

"Alright pal put your hands up," one of the cop said.

Dropping the bag he was carrying, Alec put his hands up."

TBC...

* * *

AN: I left the flashback and the present in cliffhangers. I thought it would be nice to have them that way and plus so this chapter won't he that long. I was already going over my limit as it is. I hope you guys like it. For the lovely reviews I recieved last time, I hope this chapter won't throw the story or your interest off of it. I'm really trying not to go off my main point in this story but to me I think this stuff is important. And here I go blabbing. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear from you guys about what you think about this chapter. Until next time.


	6. The Mission part 2

AN: Here is chapter 6. Thanks for reviewing everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy

_

* * *

The bullet almost touches him but he manages to leap to the ground before any contact was made. Looking back 494 sees 510 kicking the X7 in the chest and punching him in the face. Knowing that there soon to be more, 494 jumps up from the ground and blur to the fence and grab the flag. Turning around he sees his friend fighting with another X7 while still punching the X7 from before. He ran up to him to help. Both X7s was down when the two friends blurs into the woods away from the fence. Figuring it was safe to stop, they both lean against a tree to take a breather._

"_You idiot, do you know you could of gotten yourself killed back there, me also? What were you thinking," 510 said between breathe._

"_I was thinking that this could be a new start for me," 494 answers, looking at the flag. Rubbing the red plastic material in his hands and smiling._

"_You're crazy." 510 frown at him before sitting down on the ground near the tree. 494 join him._

"_Am I? I mean everyone else here thinks I am like 493, the runaway, the genetic mistake twin, the anomaly… could it be possible that I am crazy or going crazy."_

"_What are you talking about, you're not crazy. 493 is, was the crazy one. You're just being punished for his mistake, along with everyone else. You and others like you just got it bad then others."_

_494 only nod his head. From there, the only sound was of their breathing and birds chirping._

"_Come on, we better head out, see what your prize is."_

"_I think I already know what the prize is. Being alive." 510 frown at his friend as they make their way back to training ground. "I'm mean think about, the TAC officers know that we were taught to never go to the fence or we'll be killed on sight. Putting it on the fence was sheer genius because they knew the X7s would be there to shot and kill anyone who goes near it. Making it out alive with the flag is simply the prize of life."_

"_So they knew what they were doing then? Knowing that we wouldn't find the flag because we wouldn't risk going to the fence to be kill. So why say we'll get a prize if the prize would be death."_

"_Who knows, testing us maybe? The point is that I got the flag and I'm alive. Oh my god, do you even know what this means," 494 ask with excitement in his voice. "This means that I'm not the weakling everybody thinks I am. I'm not like them, the 09ers, I'm nothing like them. No more disgusting or down casting looks for everyone. No more unnecessary tests because this would prove I'm a good soldier. I'll finally get the respect that I deserve."_

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're already a good soldier. You don't need a stupid red flag to prove anything. And by those negative eyes and not getting respect…in time they would change and they will realize what a good friend and soldier you are. They need you."_

"_Geez 510 when did you learn speech motivation?"_

"_It comes naturally, one of the many gifts that is me."_

_494 and 510 laugh their way through the woods making it to headquarters._

Alec kept his hands up while the two sector cops kept their aim on him and check the bag next to him. He could take them both down but getting shot wasn't on his list of things to do today. Plus, another car of sector cops just pull up, so run for it wasn't going to happen. Now four cops have their guns pointed at him as they scan the area.

"I think he's one of those freaks the news talk about," one of them said.

"Yeah he's one of them alright," another one side slamming Alec against the car and putting hands cuffs on him. He pulls down on Alec's shirt to see the barcode there.

"Come on guys there's no need for rough housing, I'm not fighting you am I?"

Another slam against the car told him these guys wasn't going to take him lightly so he ignore the urge to take a bullet and beat the crap out of these guys. They threw him in the back seat and went to check around the warehouse. Alec moves his body around so that he could have his hands in front of him instead behind him. He looks outside and there were no cops in sight but a noise in the distance caught his attention. Focusing on the sound, he could hear the sound of struggling and grunting; skin hitting skin and bodies hitting the ground. A smile plagues his face when he caught sight of Max and Biggs coming his way.

"Always getting your self in trouble eh buddy," Biggs said once he open the door and uncuff him.

"What and miss out on the fun."

"Well consider your self lucky for the hundredth time; we have to go before any more show up," Max said looking around the place for more sign of cops.

They left the area and down the manhole to head back to Terminal City.

……..

Coming to, one of the cops slowly push him self off the ground. He looks around where his partner lay unconscious next to him and around the area he's at. Remembering what happen to him and his partner he moan and ran to his car to find it empty. He curses under his breath and picks up the discarded hand cuff off the ground. Looking around for any sign of movement, he left the cars and went around the other side of the building to check on the other cops. Barely to the corner, he heard a yep from the side and then a noise of a bone breaking. Pulling out his gun he peeks over the side to see someone over one of the fall cops. The other cop lay in an awkward position on the ground next to them and doesn't seem to be breathing. The person over the other cop had dark hair with broad shoulders, wearing a black coat with black jean pants. He lowers his head to the fallen cop and the cop could see the barcode on his neck.

"Fire pal don't you move," the cop said moving away from the corner and took slow step toward the assailant.

The guy kept his back facing the cop but stood up.

"I said don't move. Put your hands up where I can see them!"

The man did as he was told and slowly lift his hands. The cop pulls out his flashlight without looking away or losing his aim on the man and shine it him. He search the guy's body with the flashlight and his eyes as he move closer to him. He moves the light to the ground and around his dead comrades to see if there are any weapons. He moves the light back to the man and searches him again with the light. He stops dead in his track when he looks at the guy's hands. Besides having blood on his hands, his nails were long then need be.

"What the…"

Before he could get the next word out, the guy blurs towards him and wraps his hands around the cop's neck. He slams him against the wall and lifts him off the ground. The flashlight was knocked out of the cop's hand when impact and the guy's use his other hand to twist the gun out of his hand, breaking his wrist. The cop couldn't scream due to the guy strangling him. Looking down at the guy's face, he could see the angry snarl on his face, seeing the sharp fangs sticking out. His dark hair was spread out roughly in the front and his green eyes seem to reflect yellow in them when he snarls. His body was going numb from the lack of oxygen but he could somehow feel the sharp nails of his assailant digging through his skin.

"Tsk Tsk human and their guns. You think that can stop our kind. You are pathetic, a weak excuse for the human race, sending feeble cops to kill us. If you're going to get the job done, get it done right."

With that he broke the cop's neck. The cop's body slid down the brick wall of the warehouse and crumble to the ground. The guy looks down at his hands and smile. He could smell the dry blood on his hands and his mouth waters for it. His super hearing picks up on movement on the other side of the warehouse and he knows that it's another cop waking from his sleep.

"Weaker set…"

The guy said as he makes his way to the other side of the building.

……

"_State you designation?"_

"_X5-494"_

"_Again"_

"_X5-494," he said standing in the lab room talking to one of the technician._

"_Why were you at the fence 494?"_

"_I was getting the red flag, sir."_

"_You sure you were getting the flag or were you trying to escape like your twin?"_

"_No sir"_

"_No you weren't getting the flag or no you weren't trying to escape?"_

"_No sir I wasn't trying to escape."_

"_X5-494 what if I tell you that there wasn't any flag in your training today but a figment of your imagination?"_

"_I would have to disagree with you sir."_

"_Oh really, care to explain why soldier."_

"_I had the flag in my hand sir, I handed it over to TAC Officer William after retrieving it from the fence. X5-510 was with me when I got it sir and he was with me when I gave it to Officer William."_

"_Is that a fact?"_

_494 said nothing, he wasn't sure if the question the tech ask him meant to be answered or not._

"_I read the report Officer William wrote and he didn't mention any task about finding a red flag or you giving him one. Are you lying to us X5-494?"_

"_No sir."_

"_I think you are, trying to hide the fact that you wanted to escape like the 09ers and your twin X5-493."_

"_No sir."_

"_Wanting to escape here to go to that disease of a place outside these walls to be a traitor like the 09ers."_

"_No…"_

"_Are you back talking me 494?"_

"_No sir"_

"_Do you know what we do to rogue soldier such like your self?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_I think you're turning into your twin 494, a screw up, a genetic mistake. You need our help to stop that from happening and become a good little soldier, don't you?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Take him down stairs, connect him to the machine, and see that he stay there for tonight," the technician said to two X5s waiting inside._

"_Yes sir," the two said together._

_Each on one side of 494 grabs him by the upper arm and drags him out the lab. 494 stayed quiet the entire time they reach the psy-ops. The two X5s push him in the chair and strap him down. 494 look up to see the two Xs and saw X5-568 smiling at him. 568 lean down until he was close to his ear and whisper to him._

"_The weak never wins, 494."_

_He backs up when 494 struggle under his restraints and smiles wickedly at him when the technician came and came him a shot in the left inner arm. He then stuck a mouth piece in his mouth and set up the laser. 494 watch as 568 and the other X leave the room and then focus on his surrounding. The technician filter with laser to get it set up right. 494 tries to move his extremities but the drug the technician gave him starts to work. His body is no longer under his control except for his breathing and heart beat. They increase while he waits for his treatment to begin. He knows what wait for him in that laser, all the things to tell him he is wrong and his should follow the rules. Learn to follow duty and have discipline. Flaws in doing this would mean he would betray his duty as a soldiers like the 09ers. He knew what wait for him in that laser because it was part of his treatment, which they say and he hates it. The technician finally has the machine set up right and all he needs to do was turn it on by a switch. And when he hit the switch the treatment starts._

Alec woke up to a knock at his room door. He rubs at his aching eyes to get rid of the images lingering in them. The knock came again along with a voice following afterwards.

"Hey man you awake in there," Biggs said through the door.

Alec got up from his bed and opens the door for Biggs.

"Good I thought you was going to sleep the whole day away," he said pushing pass Alec to sit on his bed.

"No I just woke up, why something wrong?"

"No everything is fine. Just thought my friend would like to join me for a drank or two at the bar set up down Oak street. We have a lot to choose from."

"Since when did we get a bar," Alec frowns while putting on a t-shirt.

"Since me and some others went to Sector 5 for a contact this morning. He said he found some boxes in this old abandon building and thought it might be food. Imagine everyone surprise when we open the boxes to find all sort of alcohol. Therefore causing us to clean out some space and making it into a bar."

"Yeah I can imagine everyone surprise, what did Max say?"

"Oh she was the one who suggested on making the bar. Say it would help in making this place feels like home."

"Really…" Alec stops in his process of tying his boot's strings.

"Oh really, in fact she told everyone to take a break from our busy work and come celebrate this new contribute to our lives. She sent me to come get you to enjoy in the fun as well."

"And how can I miss out on something like that?"

"Exactly, so let's go before all the good stuff in taken."

The two friends left the apartment to head out to the new bar in Terminal City. Both lost in their own thoughts on the way.

* * *

AN: Well there you go, what do you say? Also I want to ask you guys where do I go to get a beta or who do I go to get a beta? Please email me or write in your review where or who. Again review and let me know what you think of it.


	7. Let the Fun Begin

AN: Thanks for the wonderful review you guys, I 'm really trying to keep things interesting so you won't get bore. Also I'm look for a beta, so if anyone knows where I can find someone or a site please let me know. Okay in this chapter it has mostly talking but I put something in here that you might like (hope you like it). I really enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you will too. Enjoy.

The two friends walk into the home-made bar to find most of all the transgenics there. The space they had for the bar wasn't all that big but they made do with what they got. Bookshelves held all the bottles of alcohol behind a long wooden table where a male and female transhuman stood. Off to the side there were stack of boxes which seem to have more alcohol in them. There wasn't much tables like Crash has in there establishment, there was only about ten table and two couches in there bar and a boom box with speakers that played pre-pulse music. Yes the place wasn't much but no one cared, they have a new place to mellow out and to relax at when they had nothing to do. A place they made on their own and it feels like the real thing.

Alec and Biggs walked in further when they spotted Max, Joshua and CeCe putting stools in front of the long table.

"Don't quit your day job, Max," Alec said, smiling when Max turn towards him and roll her eyes.

"Very funny Alec, glad to see five hours of sleep didn't cause you to loss your sense of humor."

"What and miss Max work her self sweat and tears to build our very own Crash, no I just had to come and see it," he look around some more.

"You been sleeping an awful a lot lately, you're alright?"

"I'm always alright."

"Alec work hard need sleep and relax. Little fella help build to relax for Alec and everyone," Joshua pat Alec on the back.

"Yeah I'm sure she did big guy. Now are we going to relax or what? I don't know about you guys but I'm dying for a drank."

"I hear ya," Biggs said.

"Yes a beer will suit just fine with me," join CeCe.

The five friends order their drinks and sat down at an empty table. Biggs and CeCe went off to talk to some unit mates while Max, Joshua and Alec stayed seated.

From far in the corner of the made bar, Gabe sat eyeing the three as they talk and drank. He looks at them with disgust on his face and down his scotch in one easy gulp. Feeling it burn down his throat. A slim waist with her belly button showing block his view from his loathing members and he looks up to the blonde blue eyes woman in front of him.

"It seems like someone is unhappy. I thought this was supposed to be a fun day," she said putting her hands on his hip.

"Maybe you can change that," reaching out, to grab the woman by the wrist and pulling her down on his lap.

"Maybe I could."

"What's your name," he asks standing up still holding the woman's wrist.

"It's Missy."

"Well Missy how about we go to my place and give you a try of the animal in me. You'll like it."

"Oh I know I'll like it already," she purred seductively as they walk out of the bar.

Gabe drops his smile when he looks back at Alec and his friends. _Let the fun begin._

…………..

The day begins to drag on and everyone begin to leave the bar, all but a few stayed. One out of the few was Alec, who sat alone on a stool in front of the bar with his half full glass of brown liquid. He was sipping on a small glass of Scotch lost in his own thoughts. His friends already left to get on with their job in TC but Alec was stuck trying to get rid of the problems in his life. But being transgenic he can't get drunk and rid them away like ordinary people. He simple wants to forget his constant nightmares from when he was back in Manticore but they keep popping up. Sometimes he wishes he was back at Manticore in Psy-ops forgetting in a holding cell, but he can't do that, he won't. He doesn't want to go back there for the torture and not remembering what he did a week or a month ago. So he downs his burning liquor and hope he drinks enough to least knock him out for tonight. To prevent to dream and sleep like a log tonight. If not for tonight then tomorrow night he'll be back here drinking and so on if it should not work. Of course there were other ways beside drinking himself to oblivion to help him sleep good tonight, even though it's not effective like drinking, it could let him think of other things, dream about other things. He turns around in the nearly empty bar and scan for a willing woman to take home to his apartment. Most are male transhuman drinking with what he is assuming are friends at varies tables. Only a few X females linger around but none he thinks fit to go home with, at least none he wants to go home with anyway. Not that none of these women are sex-worthiness, he just can't see him self sleeping with them when there is only one woman he wish to have in his bed.

Alec shook his head to rid it of the now new thoughts in his head. At a point he almost smiled at the thoughts but deter them away because the sheer knowledge of it not happening. He took another sip of his drank, not drunk yet. _Damn metabolism_, he thought to himself. A presence stalk next to him and sat down in the stool beside him but he ignores it. But his senses with on high alert when a familiar smell grace across his nose, a smell from when he Gabe first walked into his office, and he kicks himself for remembering and knowing who now sit with him.

"Scoping out the honeys right," Gabe's voice ring in Alec's ears.

"Nope just enjoying the view," he said taking another sip of his Scotch.

"Not much of a view."

Alec didn't answer. Gabe eyed him suspiciously before asking for a beer.

"Where's your lady friend, Max? You shouldn't be looking at the other women if you and Max are a couple, at least that's what I heard."

"A lot of times, the things you hear aren't always true, beside Max had to leave, head of TC remember."

"Yeah but it have to have some truth about it right, I mean you two do have a thing going on right?"

"Max and I are just friends."

Gabe nods his head as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Nature friends, friends with benefits, friends…."

"Just friends," Alec said getting annoyed.

"No need to bit my head off it's just a question."

"Try twenty questions which by the way are getting annoying."

"I just want to know what with you two, the facts and not what people are saying. Lord knows I had my share of problems by listen to other people," he smiles a knowing smile at Alec before drinking again.

At this Alec finally turns to Gabe. He still had that smile on his face and Alec wanted so much to ripe it off his face right now. Gabe lifts his hand and put it on Alec's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm just messing with you man. You have to learn to let lose and laugh at your down falls. You'll find it quite funny when you think about it."

"I'm not laughing nor am I smiling," Alec said putting his glass down on the table.

"What else do you want from me Alec; I already said I'm sorry. I thought we agreed to put the past behind us but obviously you haven't."

"Well buddy its hard forgetting about it from my end of the agreement."

Gabe shook his head and lean a little more on his stool. Alec can see from the corner of his eye Gabe posture. With a shake of his head and berating him self for what he about to say, he turns to Gabe.

"Sorry Gabe but since you first walked in here memories been coming back. Its hard being around you when you are in the memories I wants to forget. I need time to get over it. Plus working as SIC can have it down falls too along with other things. So forgive me if I seem a little upset." Gabe put his hand on Alec's shoulder again and squeeze.

"It's okay buddy, I know how it is."

Alec snorted and sipped his drank, "Yeah right."

"But I tell you what; I can help ease some of your troubles."

"Oh yeah and which ones are that?"

"Well Max for one."

Alec smile fades at the mention of Max name. Turning to face Gabe again, he gave him a puzzle look.

"Since you two are friends and all, I was thinking about taking her on. That's why I was asking those questions about your relationship. Didn't want…"

"Max is taken," Alec blurt out with some anger in his voice.

Some of the transies in the bar looked toward them in curiosity from Alec out burst.

Gabe put up defending hands to ease the enrage transgenic. "Whoa Alec man calm down it was just a question."

"It was a stupid question," Alec retort.

"Why because it's coming from me or something else," Gabe said with malicious in his voice. "You two were breeding partners back at Manticore, could that be the problem from your little out burst." Alec just stares at him. For one, Gabe sudden change of mood and two, stares at him as if challenging him. "Is she yours 494," he whispers for only Alec to hear.

And if Alec listen hard enough he could hear a low growl coming from Gabe's throat. "Is she yours," he repeated.

Alec knows Max isn't his but it just makes him mad when the guy has to say it out in the open like that. Plus he made him even madder when Gabe asks to take Max. They could feel eyes on them as they stare at each other. Gabe being the first to look away put a smile on his face and drunk some more of his beer.

"Was that a stupid question," giving Alec on last look before turning in the stool to face the bar.

Alec couldn't answer. He was scared that if he tries to answer, instead of words fist would fly. So he did the only thing he could do in this situation, he left. But that didn't deter him from his thoughts of tearing the guy from limb by limb. _Is Max his_? The guy obviously doesn't know what he is talking about. Max was Logan, right. Alec was only the help in Max and Logan's relationship so Logan won't get hurt. So technically Max is Alec for the time being. No, Max isn't his, Max is a friend. A friend in whom he doesn't want Gabe filthy hands on. Alec could feel his heart pumping hard and his breathing laboring. He couldn't hear anything except Gabe words over and over again in his head. _Is she yours? _He doesn't even know where he is going but he know anywhere far from that bastard Gabe.

…………………………

Max was in her office talking to Biggs. Ever since the meeting after meeting Gabe, Alec has been acting weird. Even Biggs noticed it and they grew concern. So during the time when Alec was away or asleep, they talk. Talk about what they observe and what they know. They only thing Biggs could give her about the history with Alec and Gabe was that the use to be friends and something happen that cause them dislike each other. He was only moved to when he was fifteen so he wouldn't know much. Plus, Alec usually keeps to himself and would give little information to him only when he felt like it. So they have nothing. They knew it have to deal with Gabe but none of them have the full story about him. Only Alec and he isn't talking.

"I just wish due time will hurry up,' Max said to her self.

The door to her office swung on and in walks Alec, slapping the door after him. Biggs and Max were startled out of their thinking and watch with interest the man pacing in front of them.

"Alec…" Biggs begin but was interrupted by his friend.

"Get out," he retort, still pacing in front of the door.

"Alec what's wrong," Max cut in.

"Biggs get out," he stops to look at him.

Biggs was confused for his friend angry plea but he moves anyway. At the door he looks back at Max for assurance and she nods. Leaving out the door, Alec begins to pace again. Max watches from her spot behind the desk.

"Alec what is wrong with you?" Alec didn't say anything but still pace in front of the door.

"Alec…"

Pacing.

Moving from behind her desk, she stood in front of it now. She could see his labor breathing and hear his heart beating. She was getting concern. Moving a little closer, she could hear the low growl. She stops in her track. This isn't Alec.

"494"

And he stops his pacing. Now facing her, Max could see the dilating eyes and hear the growling a little louder.

"Alec…"

Before she could talk to him that is when he pounces. He pushes Max up against her desk and pin her there. Max could feel the shift of the papers against her back as she tries to struggle out of Alec hold on her. His hands pin her wrists up over her head and his body pin her on the desk.

"Alec what are you doing," Max struggle.

Alec dilating eyes roam over her body and he sniffs and purrs while he was at it. With quick movement, he spun her around on her stomach and manages to keep her hands up over her head. Max kick and push to get out of his hold but it was to no avail. With one hand still on her wrists his other hand move up and down her back until it reaches the back of her neck. Moving her long raven hair out of the way to show her barcode, he caresses it softly and Max stills. The touch sending shock waves down her back and she stiffs a little. His touches stop and Max closes her eyes at the release of his touch but soon they were replaced by puff of warm breath. She like this new feeling but something deep inside her told her that this was wrong. With one resort, Max fling her head backwards hitting Alec in the face causing him to lose his grip. Pushing herself off the desk she turns to face Alec and put herself in a fighting stance. Removing his hands from his face, he looks at Max with his still dilating eyes. When he was about to approach Max again, Max jump over him and kick him behind the head, sending him into her desk. She then grabs him and slams him up against the wall with one of his arm in an out of socket hold.

"Alec get a hold of your self, it's me Max."

Alec struggling calm down some and his breathing and heart slowed a little.

"Max…oh god Max I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt."

Max let go of his arm when she felt it was alright, backing away to let him face her.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"I'm sorry Max," he said with a pain striking look on his face.

The door her office open up again it was Mole.

"We got a problem here; you guys might want to see this."

Max follows behind Mole leaving a baffle Alec to him self. He rakes his hands over his face and through his hair before leaving the office, following them to head quarters. When they got there most of all the transgenics were surrounding the platform where Dix and a bunch of TV set. The TVs was showing news coverage about a brutal murder of four sector cops. They listen and watch as the woman standing in front what was happening behind her, announce the story.

…..

_It's a tragic day for Seattle where I stand here in Sector 5 where four sector cops has been brutally murdered. It has been said that they were on a portal watch around the area when someone reported a breaking in this building behind me, The Fox Stone Snack Factory where the four cops was last reporting yesterday night. Now I don't know what the break in was for but my sources say that Transgenics are to blame for it. They were caught stealing food from the Factory when the cops showed up and they attack them. Killing them savagely. According to the police department, there must have been about ten to twenty transgenics around the number is unsure but there was a lot. Again a tragic day here in Seattle and I'll try to keep you further updated on the story. _

Ames White and Otto sat in a small room watching the news on a small TV. White had a smile on his face when the news ended and looked at his best man, sitting next to him.

"Let the fun begin."

AN: So what do you think? I hope nothing was confusing for you, that why I need a beta.


	8. The Situation

AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys must be real into it to send me great reviews. It is brought to my attention that you guys got a little confuse on why Alec attack Max. I would tell you why but I'll let you guys figure it out, if you haven't already. Probably once you read this you'll figure it out, if not then you have to wait in later chapters to find out. Honestly, its kind of what I wanted to happen, you're not figuring out why Alec attack Max but I know evenutally you'll figure it out. Anyway, a lot happen in this chapter. I mean a lot. Get a glimpse of Gabe and White encounter, well in this case a lot. Max and Alec as their usual. Anyway, Enjoy.

Max rubs the back of her neck continuously since the attack. It's not like it is sore or anything but she could still feel Alec's hand and breath on it and it just creeps her out. She sort of misses it. She doesn't know what got into Alec well 494. She doesn't know what she did to provoke Alec's inter beast to come out but it must be something she did to cause it, but what?

She waits in the meeting room for the inner circle to show up so they can discuss the news about the four murdered sector cops. She knows none of her people have anything to do with and think that White and his men are up to something but she can't help but wonder how they knew at that time and place the heist was going down. It's too much of a coincidence unless…she doesn't want to think of the alternative. It's White and his men who done this not her people. The door to the room open and everyone starts to pile in, taking their original seat, all but one.

"Where's Alec," she look to Biggs then to the others.

Biggs shrugs his shoulders while the others look around as if they didn't notice.

"He told me to take notes for him," Mole spoke. "Said he wasn't feeling so well," he laugh at that comment but Max knew the real reason.

He was avoiding her because of what happen and who to blame him. Max wasn't quite sure she wanted to see him either but she does want to talk to him about it. She figures she wait and let him come to her when he's ready, but right now they have a meeting to uphold.

"What do you think about the news today," she asks taking her seat.

"I think it's a bunch of bull," Mole announce first.

"We all think that but that's beside the point."

"Do you think White has anything to do with it," ask Dix.

"I know White has something to do with it but I can't but think how he knew we were at the warehouse."

The room went silent. Obviously everyone couldn't answer that question.

"Camera in sewers, monitor us on TV," Joshua said breaking the silence.

"Could have but we check the sewers out already. Plus we have cameras of our own down there. There's no way White would ever go down there without running into us."

The room went silence again.

"I hate to think of the negative here guys but could it be possible that we have a snitch or a spy somewhere among us," Max said. They all look up at her with shock expression. "I know what you're thinking but it is possible for White to get one of our own to go against us," she look directly at Joshua at this and he nod his head in understanding.

"So what you're saying we got a traitor in here telling that ordinary freak where and when we go out," Mole asks.

"Yes that what I'm saying. I mean don't you think it's too much of a coincident for White to be at the same place we just raided. If he isn't getting his information from one of us then who else would kill four cops so brutally and blame us."

"One of us," Joshua said. Everyone look towards him.

"What is did you say big guy?"

"No mistake this time. Like Issac, kill cops for what they did to him back in Manticore. Think he's back at Manticore."

Joshua could have a point there. She knew what Joshua was saying and it could be possible that he's right. Issac went psycho once he got out and went after sector cops, ripping out their tongues, because the guards at Manticore cut his out because he wouldn't stop crying for father. Like Ben, killing innocent people, putting his barcode on their neck, so it would be like he was killing him self. Yes Joshua has a point. And it would certainly rule out the coincident, the brutality, and the sense of it all. But like the others it was just another guess, another alternative.

"If what Joshua is saying is correct then how we to know this psycho transgenic is not in here or on the outside," Biggs asks after the short pauses. "I mean let's face it here, we have over a thousand or so transgenics here it could be any one of us."

"True but who was with us during the raid," Max asks.

"So you really think it's one of us this time," Mole asks.

"I don't know but right now it's our best bet. We can think of other ones once we rule this one out. I think we should start by talking to the ones who were at the heist and then work our way down. Anyone you think might know who have any medical problems or showed any sign of problems. Minx… where's Minx?"

"She had an emergency at the infirmary so she had to miss today's meeting," Mole answered.

"Okay well when you see her tell her we need to know who has been coming in lately with any mental sign or whatever. If she find any just let her write a list and hand it to me or Alec." Everyone nods. "This just a precaution until we find the real criminal behind this. It's better to be safe then anything." Still they agreed with nods.

**……**

Alec ran his fingers through his hair. _What have he done, Max was so piss off at him. _His intention wasn't to hurt her. At least that what he thinks, its no telling what his primal self wanted but he saw and felt the need he wanted for Max. What for though? He was mad at Gabe why go after Max. It was so confusing. He walks in the infirmary to see Minx writing something on a clipboard. He walks over to her and lay down on a stretcher in front of her.

"Alec…"

He held up a syringe and held it over his chest. "Do me a favor and push this into my heart would you?"

"And what's the meaning of this," she said putting her hand on her hips smiling while she at.

"It best you kill me then Max."

"And why does Max want to kill you," she snatch the syringe from his hand and he sat up.

"I attack her earlier, well 494 did and she might want to torture me for laying my hands on her."

"Uhm," she said with a finger at her chin. "Do you know what cause 494 to come out?"

"I know I was angry and the next thing I knew I was attacking Max."

"Was it Max that made you angry?"

"No, some old friend of mine from Manticore. Some words were said and I left before there was any contact but found my self going to Max and attack her, for what reason I don't know. So I thought I'll come here and see what the great and wonderful medic has to say about it."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Loosen up Minx, you should learn to take a compliment every once in a while. Who knows you might even score a male cat some day."

"I'll take that into consideration. Now shut up and let me think here."

"Have I every told you that you and Max act just alike?"

She made a motion of zipping her mouth to Alec to shut him up so she could think. Alec rolls his eyes and looks around the room. He notices a young woman with blonde hair lying on a stretcher but couldn't quite see her face. He was going to go take a look but Minx brought his attention back to her.

"Sometimes with you X-series you go primal when you're in a situation that is too stressful, unwanted, threaten, or react to something that would bring forth your instinct. Like when you were mad at your friend."

"Yeah I was mad at him, I get mad at anyone who rubs me the wrong way but I never resort to 494 before. I would see how I would go after him but Max."

"Well what did "your friend" say, like his exact words?"

Alec could think of his exact words by heart but telling Minx that the reason he was mad at Gabe was because of Max was a little personal. Everyone already thinks they are a couple which they aren't so what's the problem. He can trust Minx.

"Well Minx it was basically about our time in Manticore and sort of relationships."

"Uhm," she thought again.

As she thought, Alec got up from his seat and went over to the stretcher housing the young woman. Finally getting a glance at the woman, he realizes that it is Missy. She lay unmoving on the stretcher in like a deep sleep. Beads of sweats form on her forehead and roll down the side of her face.

"What the matter with Missy," he asks taking a nearby wash cloth and dabbing it across her head.

"Someone brought her in two hours ago like this. He said she was outside his building lying on the ground. I check her vital signs and she have a slight high temperature but that's it."

"Why is she asleep?"

"Could be from the fever, I don't know. I check for any signs of an infection of an open wound, internal bleeding, and broken bone and there is none. I think she might be fighting something inside, something foreign."

"They made us immune to any foreign bacteria or toxin in that matter."

"I know that's why I took a blood sample."

"Anything"

"That's it; I only took a blood sample. We may have medical supplies but we don't have the equipment to analysis the blood. And with new people coming in, some with injuries, we'll soon be out of medical supplies. I thought Max went to that ordinary of hers to ask him about that?"

"She did but I guess he hasn't contacted her yet about it." The room went silent as they watch the sleeping Missy in front of them. Alec berates him self before turning to Minx who was writing something her clipboard again. "If you want I could take the blood sample to Logan and have his friend check over it. He can probably help and figure out why she's like this. And I guess while I'm at it I might as well ask about the medical supplies."

"That would be great," she said before turning around to go get the sample.

Alec turns back to Missy. She doesn't look like she's in any pain so that's a good sign. Missy stirs a little only to move her head to the side, away from him, and went still again. Something caught Alec attention under her shirt and he lean closer to see what it is. Moving the collar of her shirt down to the side a little he could see a fresh bite mark on her shoulder. That didn't surprise him the least since Missy is known to get around but what did surprise him was the smell, the smell of Gabe over her. He shouldn't care because he could've simply be the guy who brought her in or the guy who put the mark on her neck but just because it was Gabe scent Alec couldn't but be annoyed. The guy was here less then a week and he is already marking his territory. He picked up the sound of approaching feet and he removes his hands and stood up straighter when Minx came with the syringe in hand and a piece of folded paper.

"Here you go and I took the liberty in writing a short report of my observation and my diagnosis just in cast he asks."

"Thanks Minx and I will see that he gets this. Also find out about the supplies."

"No thank you Alec."

He smiles at her and with one quick look behind him at Missy, he left the infirmary.

**…….**

Gabe was inside the training room doing his basic exercises. So far he been in here was over two hours and so far he manage to do ten laps around the room, fifty push up, punch at the punching bag a few times, and now he's doing sit ups. Massive of sweat cover his shirtless chest, neck and face but he doesn't stop. Because he is in the zone and when he is in the zone, he thinks, he strategize, and he flashback to varies event in his life. Right now he is flashing back to how he got here and how he came to meet Ames White.

_He was hanging out at a tavern outside the city of Seattle enjoying his whiskey and the red head dancing in front of him. Though he barely paid her any tension due to a guy every now and then glance at him with interest. He was going to ignore the guy but his super sense kept picking up on the guy's eyes watching him. He would go up to the guy and remove those stalking eyes but he was suppose to be laying low and taking some guy's eyes out would draw in some attention. Once he had enough, he threw a couple of buck to the red head and head out the door but that didn't mean he didn't pick up on the guy from the tavern following him. Once out the door he turns around to find two guys instead of one. That didn't surprise the least but his attention was drawn from the two guys to the voice that called out his designation behind him._

"_Hello X5-568."_

_The guy behind him was a high class kind of guy with a tailor suit. With a cheap smile, 568 was jump from behind and push to the ground. He had to use all his strength to lift himself, along with two guys on his back, up and on his feet. The two guys circle him until they were in front of him and behind him. On cue they came at him at the same time. Blocking the high kick from the person in front of him, he was kicked in the side by the other. He had to draw back from another kick to avoid a punch aiming at his face. They was on him like flies but had his fair share of punches and kicks but some how his comebacks didn't faze them much. He was back on the ground when one kicks him on the head and the stomach when the other swept his legs from right under him. From there everything was a blur. He was engulfed in blinding pain all over his body as they attack him while he was down. He could actually taste blood in his mouth and some broken ribs when they were through with him. He could barely see out of his swollen eyes when the man in the tailor suit crouches over him. The man was nothing but a silhouette when darkness took over._

_When he opens his eyes for the first time since the attack, he finds him self in a white room with monitors hook to him. A man in a white doctor coat hover over him as he check the machines hooked up to him. He tried to move but his wrists and ankles were strapped down to the gurney he was lying on._

"_I wouldn't bother trying to move, it's pointless," said a voice to the side of him. When he turns his head to see, it was the tailor suit guy. He stops his movement not because the man told him to but because the IV in his hand and inner elbow jarred painfully when he moves. "How do you feel for a one night rest?"_

_He looks at the man stun at this information. A day rest, that didn't make any sense. Surely those two guys beat him to a pout, which with his super self healing would take him a week at least to heal but a day. It seems like the man picked up on his shock reaction and went on talking._

"_We helped you out a little in making you better…"_

"_I guess I should thank you but oh wait you was the ones who put me in this room," 568 felt he had to say something at that point. If he couldn't hit him he could at least retort with some words._

"_Sorry about that but my men could get a little carried away sometimes."_

_568 snorted at that. They got carried away but you didn't do anything to stop them._

"_My name is Ames White and I brought you here to help you help me."_

"_Why would I help you?"_

"_I know you been watching the news, the slaughter of your kind have to have an effect on you don't it? I mean you're out in the world but being the super genetic being you are, you can't help but wonder where the others are?" 568 didn't say anything. "Your kind is dying out there and they're running out there like a bunch of chickens with their head cut off."_

"_Don't underestimate them White, my kind may be dying out there but they have enough to handle their own."_

"_Right but you came from a world where orders are meant to be taken. In this world there's no order therefore nothing to go by. Since that last order to scatter and find ground your kind have nothing to do but to stay low. But that isn't good enough since they are being hunted and killed. They need a leader, 568."_

"_And that's where you come in I guess. You brought me here to what tell you where they're hiding so you can take them back to Manticore. Who do you think I am?"_

"_I was really thinking about you leading them and me and my kind helping you."_

"_Yeah right"_

"_I read your file 568, you excel in all your training and exceptional in your missions and classes. You would be great to lead your people."_

"_And you and your kind?"_

"_Well to help find you and your people a better place to live and live as a family as on, where your kind won't die out." _

"_There's a catch somewhere in there?"_

"_That it is. If I should help you, you have to help me. I read about your kind and your DNA is remarkable. I've been trying to duplicate Manticore work but my men our stupid to say at least. I want to study you DNA to see what I'm doing wrong."_

"_And that's it? Find me and mine kind a home while in return you want to study our DNA to build a set of prefect soldiers of your own. It's kind of too much on mine side don't you think?"_

"_I am just a mere scientist trying to make a difference in the world. With your DNA it could help ordinary people with diseases or regenerate bone structure, the works."_

_568 didn't say anything. This seem all too unreal to him and he doesn't like to be played with._

"_I'll give you time to think about it but time is a wasting. Your kind won't last much longer." Ames went to a square box on the wall and pushes a button. "I need two of my men to take 568 to a room in twenty minutes."_

"_Yes sir," said a voice through the box._

"_In the mean time rest up and think real hard about my offer, I'll come and see you soon."_

_With that Ames left._

Gabe left his sit ups to go to a bar and start doing some pull ups. He's almost up to three and a half hours but it only feels like he just started his workout. While doing his pull ups, he went back to his zone.

_568 find him self hand cuff to a steel chair in the middle of a room in front of a table. Two weeks have pass and they have yet to feed him or spoken to him. He wasn't much affected by the lack of nutrient. Being a transgenic he can last without eating for a week but two was pushing his limit. Yet he is not showing any sign of fatigue or starvation. He has notice his hearing and eyes sight have enhance a little, even his body mass when he spends his time doing routine workout in his holding room. All that and along with his super healing was troubling him. This isn't natural for a transgenic. The door to the room opens and in walks Ames White. He held a plate of food in his hand along with a folder. The two goons from that night at the tavern walk in behind him. Taking a seat, Ames pushes the food in front of 568 and opens the folder in front of him self._

"_Gee White I almost thought you forgot about me. Thanks for food though. If I could just…oh wait that's right you chain me to the chair. Sorry but I can't enjoy this wonderful meal you offer me."_

"_Have you thought about my offer 568?"_

"_Yeah I thought about it."_

"_What do you say, do we have a deal?" 568 didn't say anything. White looks up from the folder and look at him. "Have you ever wondered why you feel so different or what's happening to you in the last two weeks?"_

"_It has crossed my mind." _

"_When we brought you in you were a mess. You had two broken ribs, broken nose, bruises all over you, swollen eyes, the work but I gave you a concoction that I've been working on for some time now. Did you ever wonder how my guys beat you so good, with you being a transgenic?" Still no answer form 568. "Ever wonder why you're not hungry after not eating for two weeks, 568?"_

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_I found your friends, 568. They all resident in Seattle in a place call Terminal City. The place is surrounded by the National Guard and the feds, even protesters. They all been sneaking into the city unnoticed but a few have been caught and kill."_

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_I made you stronger that what I did. And right now strength is all you need to go in unnoticed and help your people. They are getting weak and the person they got now leading them isn't so good if she get keep getting your kind killed. You can make them stronger like you once you in. Take the role of leadership and lead your people to survival. They don't have long before the National Guard will storm in there and kill them all. The leader they have now is telling them to hide but with you as their leader, you can tell them to fight. With the help of my concoction, you have a chance to survive. What do you say?"_

_568 thought it over. What is there to lose anyway? His people need him to lead them, they need order. Plus with White's little mixture his people can be stronger unlike how they were in Manticore. They were all weak in his eyes. This would ensure them his abilities is useful and needed. And who did White say was leading them, a woman. No wonder they are dying. A woman has no place in leadership in his eyes. He could do this. _

"_Alright I'm in."_

"_Good choice."_

"_Who is this woman leading them anyway?"_

"_Her designation is 452."_

'_452 that 09er is leading his people,' he thought to himself. "Pathetic, that traitor has no right to be leading a city full of transgenic."_

"_My thoughts exactly but she does have someone of equal status like you to help her, Aa transgenic known as 494."_

"_494," he almost shouted. _

"_Yeah you heard of him I presume?"_

"_Yeah I heard of him and believe he has nothing on me. Those two are a worst excuse of perfectly good genes. They have no right being head of a city of transgenics."_

"_All the best for you to take over but if we're going to do this we have to this clean. You sneak in and over thrown the chain of command, then we'll come and sneak your kind out safely without any blood shed."_

"_Give me time to work my magic, let me get in first and see what I am working with, and then I'll get back to you and see how to get you guys in."_

"_Good." White signal to one of the guys behind him to unchain 568 and he stood up to leave. "Eat up 568; you have a big day ahead of you. I'm planning on sending you out tomorrow to sneak in. The sooner we start the better."_

_569 nods his eat and begin to eat the food on the plate. Smiling for what await for him tomorrow. He can't wait to see the look on 494's face when he sees him. _

Gabe let go of the bar with a big smile on his face. His plan is well on its way he just needs to figure out how to get rid of the two rogues leading this city. He went over to his bag lying on the floor by the climbing rope and opens it. Inside he pulls out a vile with clear yellowish liquid in it and a syringe. Filling some of the liquid into the syringe, he stuck his arm with the needle and watch with satisfaction as the liquid disappears.

AN: So what do you think? Confusing still or you think you got it? Let me know in you reviews.


	9. Getting Down to Business

AN: Well here is chapter nine for you guys to enjoy. It's not my best chapter but I hope that won't stop you from reading my story. I would of have this chapter up on Saturday but I was having some problem with uploading my story. I'm really trying to put some action or keep stuff interesting so you guys won't get bored. I hope you're bored already. But I'm trying to get as much need to know information out or whatever I'm doing so you'll know what's going on. Again I really hope you're not bored.

AN: If you guys have some ideas please tell me. Enough with the chit chat, on with the story.

Alec walks in the dark tunnel leading up to Joshua's. He really wasn't in the mood in seeing Logan and knowing Logan, he probably doesn't want to see him either. I mean he is the one who stole his girl right from under him, supposedly. But all things considered, he has to do this, if not for himself for Minx and Missy. And of course Max being that she'll find out and would want to find out herself. Transgenics aren't supposed to get sick or have slightly high fever. They have strong immunity against sickness and diseases, which is one of the reasons they were design for. So out of curiosity he would want to know why a perfectly engineered woman is lying in the infirmary with a fever. And if to find out means you have to go to the woman's not-like-that-boyfriend-but-i-love-with-him-but-we-can't-be-together-so-i-have-fake-a-relationship-to-keep-him-safe- boyfriend, then so be it. It's not going to be easy but he can handle it. When he got to the door, he could hear voices, a man and woman voice. He slips into the room only to hear Logan and Asha engage in a conversation. The sound of two glasses hitting each other pecks him up to hear what kind of conversation they were in. He leans against the wall closer to the room they are in to fully hear.

"Score one for the S1W for a job well done. We couldn't have done this without Logan thanks."

"You're welcome, anything to help out a friend."

"Specking of friends, how's Max and Alec? How are they holding up?"

"Good I suppose, they barely come around to visit except when they need something. I'm glad to help but some of the things they need can be a hassle."

"And how are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there. It's no fun when you're in hiding and the only contact is two transgenics with a whole city to worry about. Especially for a guy who is in love with one of them but she's with another guy, who by the way stole her from me right under my nose."

"Can't help but feel sorry for you Logan but with time you'll heal. Besides they are not the only contact you see, I'm here and I see you more then they do."

"Yeah and I thank you for that. I could go another day with out someone I can talk to cooped up in this house I'm living in."

"Yeah, listen Logan, I know you're still in mourning and I respect that but maybe Max was right in letting you go. I mean she put you in danger because of what she is and there are a lot of people after her. Plus with this virus that can kill you if you so much as touches her hair. Maybe Alec is what best for her right now being he is a transgenic too. She was right in letting you go to move on with your life, maybe find love with someone else."

"I can't help what I feel for Max to love someone else right now."

_Logan is so obsess with Max and their lost relationship that he doesn't see the woman in love with him right in front of him_, Alec thought still listening.

"All I know is that Max still loves me but Alec put in her mind that we're not supposed to be together and Max couldn't say no, being the predicament they're in."

_Yeah you would blame me even though what you said is true. But I also said it because I love Max and didn't want to see her hurt if something should happen to you. Whoa did I just say I love Max? I have to get out of here._

Alec went back to the door he came in from and open then close it. Load enough for Logan and Asha to know that he just arrive here. He walks into the room with a pasted smile on his face.

"Hey Logan, Asha," he greeted.

"Alec," Logan forced.

Alec ignore the angry glare Logan was sending him and looked over where the computer was, with two wine glasses and a pre-pulse wine stood.

"What's with the wine, you guys celebrating or something?"

"Or something," another comeback form Logan, which Alec is getting tired of.

_You see this is why I never come with Max to see Logan. He's clearly holding a grudge toward me for something I really shouldn't be into in the first place. But I can't tell him that, this is all to protect his sorry ass._

"Listen I need you to take a look at something and it's really important. Maybe get your doctor friend to take a look at it," Alec said to the point as he hand Logan the syringe and paper.

"Why didn't Max come and give it to me herself? You done screwed up something and figure I would help you without Max knowing," he asks eyeing the syringe with the blood.

"Listen Logan we could hate each other forever for all I care but right now isn't the time for hatred spat. I need your help in analyzing that blood. And since you're wondering Max doesn't know about this. I got this while she was in a meeting so would you just lay off and help me."

Logan looks up at Alec with narrowed eyes before looking back at the syringe again. Asha was sipping her wine while looking at the syringe herself.

"Whose blood is it," Logan finally asked.

"An X5 name Missy, she has a fever and is in some kind of sleep state. Minx doesn't know what is wrong with her."

"I thought you guys can't…," Asha started.

"Yeah we can't, that is why we need help in figuring out why Missy is the way she is."

"I can run it by Carr and see what he thinks about it. I hope it isn't serious."

"Yeah me too that is why we need to hurry up and find out what's wrong in case it get around. And also before I forget any word on the medical supply Max ask you about?"

"I called a friend of mine; he said he is going to report to me back at the end of this week about it. If all is good, you'll have it by next week Tuesday."

"That's good and could you keep it on the DL from Max. I don't want her worrying about this when we have other things to worry about too."

"Right those four cops, any idea if it's yours or White," Asha jumps in.

"White definitely but I wouldn't rule out the possibility it could be one of our own. I mean Max did let out some nasty things."

"And you would know that," Logan said getting back to his pestering ways.

Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes. He would hit him but for Max and Asha sake he didn't. A door closing behind him causes him to turn around to see a down case Max heading this way.

"Logan have you seen…what are you doing here," she said finally looking up only to frown upon Alec.

"Just came here to ask Logan about the medical supplies nothing to worry about," he answered. "In fact I was just leaving." He move pass her to move toward the door.

Max watch with concern as he leaves. She turns back to Logan and then Asha when the woman took another sip out of her wine glass.

"Did I interrupt something here," she asks.

"No Alec was just asking about the supplies and Asha and I was just celebrating a success with one of the S1W's money problem at the bank."

"Oh, well I was going to ask you about the news today, see can you see what the police have on the situation. See can you get an autopsy or something. I want to see how those cops were killed. Maybe we can see if this is White doing or not."

"I can see what I can do."

"Okay, what's that," she points to the syringe in his hands.

"Oh this, this is just blood from another S1W case we're working on nothing to serious I hope."

"Okay well I'll let you gets to it then."

"Okay"

"Okay, bye."

Max left in a hurry leaving Logan and Asha to look at the syringe Alec gave him.

………

Max caught up with Alec in the tunnel as he walks calmly back to TC.

"You wasn't at the meeting today, Mole said you wasn't feeling good. Care to explain why you'd lied and at Logan's?"

"I didn't lie and I told you why I was at Logan's."

"Yeah about the medical supplies but what about the blood, care to explain that."

"It's nothing; I just wanted Logan to check something for me for a friend."

"Really, is the said friend part of the S1W because Logan told me it was part of his project with Asha?" She grabs onto the sleeve of his jacket to halt him in his walking and face her. "Is the blood yours? Are you okay what's wrong," she eye him all over.

Surely if he was in his right mind, he would have told gave Logan a lie to tell Max in case she asks but he wasn't. He was piss off at Logan for what he said and Max had to show up afterwards. He just wanted to get out of there. He didn't want to see Max yet knowing she'll want question about what happen today in her office which he doesn't have the answer to yet. Plus to top it all off the problem with Missy had to join in with their- oh so many added problem. But if Max wants to think it's his then who is it to stop her from it.

"It just a test Max nothing to worry about."

"Alec what happen earlier is alright nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not hurt and some of us resort to our instinct sometimes when provoke, its natural."

"Not for me it isn't Max. Instinct or not I attack you for no apparent reason and I don't want it to happen again. So if by testing my blood to see if there's a solution then so be it. Maybe it'll be a good thing if Logan doctor friend find something. Then they could find something to cure it."

"Alec there's nothing wrong with you; you're not going to turn out like Ben if that's what you're thinking."

_It wasn't but I'll go with it_, he thought looking at Max. But he caught the seriousness in her eyes and thought better of it.

"No Max it's not what I was thinking. The truth is…"

He was interrupted by the door to the tunnel opening and an X8 was standing in front of it. He didn't notices they were walking again until the door open.

"Alec Minx needs to see you ASAP. She said to meet her in the training room."

"Okay thanks," Alec said stepping out of the tunnel and heading to the training room. Max was right behind him.

"Alec what's going on," Max bellows while moving to his side.

He didn't answer as they reach the room. Minx along with another transhuman was standing in the middle of the room watching Missy leap from one rope to another, climbing and twisting in them.

"Minx what's going on, I thought she was sick," Alec announced at her side.

"I thought so too but when I went to check on her, she was up and not running a fever. She told me she was fine and jump off the stretcher heading here. I don't know what happen."

They all watch as Missy climb off the rope and runs up to them with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Missy," Alec asks.

"I feel great, stronger, better. I almost feel good as new."

"That's good but why don't you go with Minx and have her check you over just in case."

"Do I have to; I don't feel sick or anything."

"Just to be on the safe side."

She pouts as they left for the infirmary leaving only Alec and Max.

"What was that about," Max asks looking at him.

"It's a long story."

"Well make it short," she put her hands on her hips.

……………..

"So that is why she has you looking over these interviews," Biggs ask once Alec got through telling his story.

"Yeah her punishment for me lying to her twice in one day or was it three times. I don't know I lost count after the whole incident with Missy."

Biggs just laugh at his friend while he sat in a chair in Alec's office. Alec was going over the interviews Max and CeCe did earlier and some of the file Minx had on some of the people here she think could have a problem, but it isn't much. Mainly about two file from Minx.

"So are you going to tell me about your absent today? And what's with that "not feeling well" crap you had Mole to tell us. Did something happen between Max and you today?"

"You don't know how right you are on that my friend," Alec answered without looking from his papers.

"So tell me? Wait let me guess. You did something stupid which upset Max and now she want to kick your ass, but instead of kicking your ass she put you on paper duty."

"More like I went primal on her and tried avoiding her from kicking my ass. But in up getting caught in a lie, which she put me on paper duty."

"Did this happen after you told me to leave you and Max alone? I was meaning to ask you about that, what happen?"

"Gabe is what happened. The guy is a total jerk and he just doesn't know when to stop jerking around. We almost got in it in the bar but I left. That is when I went to Max's and went 494 on her."

"That's something, strange to say at least."

"Yeah and the funny thing is I don't know why I went after Max. I was mad at Gabe not Max. The more I think about it, it wasn't much of an attack. More like me pushing Max to a desk going for the kill at her neck, well back or her neck. May have been some touching but that's about."

"Uhm, that is strange but our instinct never steer us wrong before maybe your instinct is telling you something."

"What that I should kill Max? No I don't think so, they are wrong in this occasion."

"You think so? I remember watching TV once, a documentary on discovery channel about a lion family and their many challenges. Especially in this one part where the male lion was getting all defensive when another lion show up on his territory. You should have seen the part when mating season started and this lion was trying to keep this one lion from going after one of his lioness, so he…"

"What does this have to do with me," Alec said finally looking up from his work.

"Nothing, I'm just making conversation."

Alec just shrugs his shoulders and went on with his work. _More than you now_, Biggs thought to himself.

"You know speaking about Gabe; we should keep an eye out on him. Since he showed up, things been happening and I think he might have something to do with it, though I'm not sure about the cops' murder part."

"You're sure this has nothing to do with your hatred towards the guy," Biggs asks.

"Oh I hate him alright but I think we should still keep an eye out."

"You're the boss, dully noted."

…….

"I like the touch that filth did with the cops but he better has not got caught pulling that prank," White said sitting in his chair.

Otto was standing in front of him with his arms behind him in prefect at ease posture.

"I'm sure he has an excuse for it sir."

"He better or he's dead the next time we meet. Well he's already dead once he gets us inside the city. Him and all his menace freaks."

"What about the concoction you gave him sir? It makes him stronger and if he has been giving his friends some then…"

"I know Otto and I have a solution for that. Thanks to the great doctor of the drug, the transgenics won't know what will hit them. That if that stupid ape didn't administer the entire drug to all of his kind. I want at least a fight when we come storming in there."

"And our version of the drug sir?"

"Already taking care of, Otto. If that moron haven't back down on our deal, there will be a war in good old Terminal City."

AN: Was it alright? Again I will try to keep things interesting but please don't stop reading it. Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Something's Wrong

AN: Sorry I'm late on the updating but school started and I was cruch with school work and my new job. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible so I want leave you guys hanging.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, it seems like you guys are catching on to why Alec attack Max. I think I'm going to have another attack maybe. It all depends how I start the next chapter. Anyway here it is, chapter 10. Enjoy

"That would bring the total up to …eleven including Missy from last week. These four are showing the same sign as the others, feverish sleep state with no source of the cause. If I didn't know better it's like they only getting the twenty-four hour bug and up and health the next day."

Minx was explaining once again the strange diagnosis of four more fallen transgenics in the infirmary to Alec. He was looking over the three male and one female as they lye on the made shift stretcher. Like the others they had no bit mark on them like Missy and two other females but they did had the distinct smell of Gabe and Alec can't help but get annoyed by it.

"Any word from the ordinary about the blood work on Missy and the others," Minx asks.

"No not yet but the medical supplies should be in so I'll go by and check it out. Where are the seven that are awake?"

"The last time I saw them they were in the mess hall eating. Afterward your guess is as good as mine."

"Well keep an eye out on these four and let me know as soon as they come too."

"Sure thing."

Alec walks out of the infirmary mind set. He waited for too long to do something about it and now more of his people are fallen sick to something unknown. Who knows how a month is going to turn out. Half of the city would probably fall sick by then. One way or another, it seems this sickness is only attacking the X5s and X6s and only targeting certain ones. If this sickness really was contagious it would of attack everyone and being that he been around the sick ones, should tell you something wasn't right about it. So he's going to the source he feels is responsible for this little problem and that person is Gabe.

Alec walks in the mess hall only to find only two of the eleven, sitting eating their meal. He walks over to them and they stop their little conversation to look at their tired leader.

"Have you guys seen Gabe?"

None of them answered him just stared up at him with expressionless looks. Alec look at them puzzle at their silence but ignore it. They probably don't know him by that name only his designation.

"I'm looking for 568, have you seen him?"

The bigger one out of the two lift his brow before answering, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm looking for him," Alec said sternly catching on the harsh tone of the guy. He eyed both of them closely seeing the evil look they were sending him. "Have you guys seen him or not."

It was a great pause before the smaller one answered. "No we haven't seen him," evenly callous.

Alec left the two to their rude behavior to head else where. He looks back to the two and found them looking at him with their evil eyes again. Noting for later to have Minx to look them over, he left. He went into the training room to find the rest of the five training like crazy in the room. Also with them was Gabe. He was doing pull ups on one of the bars with Missy both synchronous. Alec walks over to them and stood in Gabe's view with his arms crossed.

"And what do I own to your present," Gabe said in-between his pull ups.

"We need to talk."

Gabe jump down from the bar and grab a towel to wipe away the sweat from his fore head. He follows Alec to a corner of the room and waits until for other man to talk.

"What are you doing here Gabe? And don't give me that crap about being with wanting to be with his kind or whatever bull you come up with. We both know the eleven people getting sick is your doing. So I'm asking you nicely, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Alec."

"Bull shit Gabe what are you pulling around here?"

"I'll watch that temper of your Alec; if I'm not mistake you attacked a certain friend of yours…"

Alec grabs Gabe by the collar of his shirt and pushes him to the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of him, but Gabe seems to not be fazed by it.

"I'd put up with you since you got here and I won't be hurt if something should happen to you. Tell me now what you've done to these people so I don't throw you over the fence and let the human see fit what to do to you."

"Is that a threat 494…," he said pulling Alec hands away from him and standing up straighter from the wall. All awhile the other five people gather around, making a half circle, behind Alec. "…because I don't do well with threat, especially from a pathetic person like you." He moves from the front of Alec to behind him and Alec turns around to see the five people, including Gabe, looking at him. "You think you're all high and mighty because you're SIC of a little city you think you could push people around. That title of your is just a name. Not fit for a screw up such of yourself. You can't handle a mission right let alone a city. People are getting sick and probably more and you blame other people from your mistake. NO MAKING MISTAKES, one of Manticore rules if I'm not mistaken."

"This isn't Manticore Gabe. We no longer live in Manticore, its dead. We're free to live better lives, live without orders, free…"

"Would you listen to yourself, you sounding like that 09er chick. She must have you whipped 494. Wrapped around her little finger and you buy right into it. Look around 494, this place is a poor excuse in living in the free. These people need orders, need a better place to move around instead of coop up in this forsaken place you call home, they need a better leader."

"Max is their leader."

"A woman, a 09er at that can't be a leader. She a traitor to our people but they seem to have forgotten that part the moment they got out. You seem to have forgotten too. I mean what 452 and her fellow 09ers did to you back at Manticore; you'll think you would want a little payback."

"Manticore did those things to me despite what the 09ers did but you played right along with them, Gabe. Listen to their hatred toward the 09ers and their views of what was a traitor, you label anyone so much as look at you wrong as one. Your friend being one of them."

"And they were right. The traitors were the weak, the 09ers, you. You and your kind, the clones, could have followed up what your other half did and we would have been punished even more."

"So you rather punish us then get punish right? It had nothing to do with the point that I had the face of 493 and the ones like me with faces like the 09ers. You weren't punishing my kind because we look like the 09ers?"

The room was quite and once again Alec and Gabe was caught in a staring contest. And once again Gabe was the first to look away. He smiles as he walks around Alec until he was standing in front of him again.

"It doesn't matter; the past is the past right like you said. The problem here is you coming to me blaming me for the sickness going around here."

"They got your smell all over them, I'm sure you know that not much of a coincident on your part."

"I can't help it if I get around, meet new people and they happen to fall sick afterwards."

"What is it? Is it a retrovirus targeting transgenics or some kind of drug what?" Gabe kept his mouth shut. "Then you won't mind if I check your room."

Alec made to leave but two X5s block his path.

"I can't let you do that Alec."

"No matter, I'll find out soon enough and sure enough my words will be a promise if I find out you're behind this."

Alec push passes the two X5s and made to leave the room. Standing at the door way was Biggs who stood there with his arm cross. Once Alec walks pass him, he looks back at the six people in the room and Gabe smiles up at him before going back to his pull ups. Biggs follows Alec who was on a fast pace to the bar. He caught up with him about time they were in the bar and Alec was already ordering him self a drink.

"I hate that guy," Alec said after downing his drink and going for another one.

"Yeah I do too but you might want to lay off approaching him until you find out what's in the blood work you sent to Logan."

"Why," downing another.

"Well I've been watching him and the others for some time and something is off about them. Their fighting style is powerful and it doesn't seem to faze them. Just the other night, I watch two of them fight and the blows they were sending each other was like…bone crushing hand to hand combat. Something changes about them."

"Tell me about, it something Gabe is giving them I know it. But the blood work from Logan hasn't come in yet."

"Have you checked on it today?"

"No but I might stop by later on today."

"Okay but like I said stay clear from Gabe. I'll see later.'

"Where are you going," Alec yell to his departing friend.

"I'm going to get ready to see my fence tonight. He said he might have some Tryptophan for us."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine; you have other things to worry about like a certain lioness for instance."

With that he was out the bar and heading toward his apartment and soon walks in Max looking puzzled. Alec put his glass down once Max reaches him.

"What's the matter Max, what got you all in a knot," he said with a smile on his face.

Max look up from the floor and look at Alec. She was studying his face as it change from the smile to a face of concern.

"Max are you okay?"

"Yeah I fine," looking away. "Just thinking…"

"What you thinking about?"

"It's nothing. Come on, Logan called and he said that our medical supplies came in. He said we should stop by tomorrow but I think we waited long enough for them and with this sickness going around we need now."

"Do I have to go Max; I mean the Log master isn't in, in seeing me. He really prefers you being there then me."

"Well there is no one else to help me carry the three boxes here."

"Sure there is, I'm sure Joshua would be happy to help you. Plus Logan would…"

"I don't care what Logan think I want you to help me," she bellows.

This time Alec was puzzled. Max want him and don't care what Logan thinks in one sentence was surprise to say the least. She probably feels sorry for giving him all that work and guilting her self for it. Well he can't say no if she really wants him to help.

"Fine Max I'll go but if he says so much of a mean word to me, there will be no blaming me for my action."

"Okay let's go."

No comeback for threaten her man, this is different on Max part. What got into her today?

…….

Biggs was walking down the empty alley carrying in backpack of Tryptophan. He just left meeting with his fence and was heading back to terminal city. Getting the feeling he's being watched he turns around to check the end of the alley. There was no one there except for one of his fence's bouncers standing by the door. Shrugging it off he continue to walk. He turns the corner and bump into a hard body.

"Sorry I didn't…what are you doing out here," Biggs said seeing one of his fellow transies standing before him. The man didn't answer just look at him.

A present behind him startle him and he jumps to the side to see another transgenic. He was box in when another person stood in front of him. Moving a little to the side, the one in front of him let Gabe in smile at the now piss Biggs.

"What do you want Gabe?"

"We're here to help a fellow friend get back safely to the city without running into trouble." Bigg look at the four Xs in front of him before settling on Gabe.

"What you really want," he asks already trying to find a way out of the situation.

"You should have stayed out of this 510. There's no place for snooping around behind other people's back when they are not looking" he walks a little closer to Biggs. "I know you been following me 510 under 494's orders and I can't allow that to continue. You might ruin my plans for the city and 494 and I can't let you risk it. It's time we teach 494 a lesson."

Gabe nods his head for his three minions to attack but Biggs was expect it. He swung his backpack at the Gabe and the other guy in front of him and punches the guy to the left of him to jump over him for his escape. With his transgenic speed he blurs away from his attackers. Who wasn't far on his heels.

……

Alec and Max makes their way to Logan's in uncomfortable silence, well Max silence while Alec talks about the game of pool Biggs and him played last night which they both won. Alec won the game but Biggs won a fun night with CeCe.

"I wonder if I lost would I be that lucky. Not with CeCe of course but someone else. With my luck lately probably not since most of the women here think you and I are together. They wouldn't want to sleep with someone else boyfriend. What are you thoughts on the matter Max? Max?"

Alec looks at his silent friend next to him and could see she was in her thoughts.

"Thinking about it huh? If you were there would you want to sleep with me," he asks making fun but sort of curious of what she'll say. But he should have known she wouldn't have heard him since she is in deep thoughts. So Alec went on to some more rambling.

"I wanted you there, like old times when we use to hang out at Crash with OC and Stretchy. Having fun, drinking beer, and not thinking about taking care of thousands of transgenics. Not that I mind doing the job, especially with us being head of city but we hardly have time to spend together. To have fun, to fight like we use to, to talk about our problems. I need…you more then…ever right now Max. There are so many things…I need…to tell you. About this problem I'm having with an old friend who is turning this place into another Manticore. Well want it to be like how my life was back in Manticore, and I don't know what to do. How to stop him? Then there is you, Max. I love you, you know."

He looks over to Max and she still was lost in her thoughts. He laughs at how foolish he was being and stuffs his hands deeper in his pockets.

"What are you laughing about," Max asks finally looking at him.

"Oh Max you're back from the land of the dead. I was getting worried."

"Shut up, you still didn't answer my question? Why were you laughing?"

"I was telling you I'm in love with you," he said with a serious face. He would have a smile on his face but he wanted to see what her reaction would be.

With a snort she hits him on the shoulder. "That's very funny, Alec. And take that look off your face before I take you seriously."

"Yeah you don't want that to happen," he said a little hurt.

Max walks a little ahead of him and she drops her smile. _Does he mean that?_

…..

Biggs jumps over a fence and up the metal stairs on the side of the building to the roof. He lost his followers ten minutes ago and wanted to get as much distances away from them. He took out his phone and dials a number and hopes the person answer it.

…..

Max opens the door and walks in to find Logan and Asha kissing on the couch.

"Oh my gosh," Max said turning around to put her fore head on Alec's chest.

"Did we interrupt something," Alec said looking at the two.

"Max…" Logan started.

"No Logan its okay," she turns back around to face him. "I'm mean we're not together anymore so it okay. Where are the boxes?"

"Max I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow and me and Asha, we were…"

"I know what you was doing Logan and its okay really."

Max move pass Logan to get to the boxes without looking up at him. Alec was right behind her. Max grabs one boxes and heads for the door but turns back when she notice Alec looking inside one of the boxes.

"Alec come on lets go, I'm sure Logan and Asha would want sometime alone together."

"Max look at this," he said holding up a defibrillator. "Do you think we need this? We should check does it work. What do you say Logan, want to be our test dummy," Alec look directly at Logan. He flinches from the hard stare from Alec.

"We can test it later Alec, come on."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He makes his way to picking u the boxes but his cell phone rings. "Hold up Max let me get this, hello."

….

"Alec I'm being followed," Biggs say in the phone while keeping an eye out for Gabe and his men.

"_By who,"_ came Alec reply on the phone.

"It's…"

The phone was kicked out of Biggs hands and fell off the roof, breaking into piece. One of Gabe's men kick again, hitting Biggs in the chest and then in the abdomen. Biggs was clinching his chest after the two blows but pushes the pain aside to fight back. He uses the guy's momentum against him to grab his arm and hit him in the back of the head with his elbow. He then kicks him in the back when he saw another one of Gabe's men coming. When the guy jump across the roof to get to him, Bigg quickly spin kick him in the stomach and punch him on the side of his head. He then uses that time to get away. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reaches the bottom and cut out running. Turning around the corner he was punch in the face and fell to the ground. Gabe was standing over him along with another of his guys when the other two caught up. There they begin to kick and punch him until he was black and blue.

"Hey," Gabe called to a guys hanging around the area. "We got us one of those freaks over here."

The men call in some more guys before heading over to where they were. Before the guys reach them, Gabe bend over to him and whispers in his ear.

"Don't worry 510, 494 will soon be joining you."

With that he and his men backs up and let the humans take their turn beating Biggs.

……

"Biggs, Biggs can you here me?"

Alec stood up straighter and had a scare look on his face when he turns to look at Max. Max read the unsaid words and drops her boxes on the floor.

"Something wrongs let go," Alec said moving pass her and running to the door, with Max right behind him.

AN: Cliffhanger, I know. It had to be done or else the chapter would have been entirely too long. What do you think? I think in the next chapter or the one after that, I'll put in more Alec's background in Manticore and his friendship with Gabe. I'm sure you guys want to know more about that, I think. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Anger rated M to be safe

AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys will enjoy this one. I know I enjoyed writing it. To be on the safe side even though I don't think it need it, I'm rating this chapter a M. Just to be safe. Once you read it you'll understand.

AN: Thanks for the reviews and I will get to the whole Alec and Gabe being friends and not real soon I promise. I know you're dying to know what happen, well not dying but you get my drift. Anyway, Enjoy.

"He has a broken collar bone, two broken ribs, left arm is broken, dislocated hip, and possible head trauma. He…"

Alec looks at the bloody heap lying on the stretcher as field meds work furiously on his broken friend. Minx was explaining all the many injuries Biggs suffered from after a removal team frees him from almost being hung and the continuous beating by the humans. He was barely alive when they arrived here. Alec and others offered their blood to help with the blood loss but after that it's up to the field med to help keep him alive. Alec looks over his shoulder behind him to see a terrified and whipping CeCe as some of the woman tries to calm her down. Max was by her side holding Biggs' backpack of Tryptophan someone brought in after Biggs was brought in. She held onto it like a lifeline, almost like that's the only thing keeping her together. Holding an erect posture so no one would know she's fazed by this event in front of her. But her eyes told a different story. She was scared; sadden that someone, her people, her friend, would probably die today. Her eyes shine with build-up tears which she tries to hold but they fall anyway. Again Alec brought his attention back to Biggs' unmoving form while movement surrounds him.

"…we'll try and do the best we can to help keep him alive but only time will tell…."

Alec only caught clips of Minx's conversation to him as his mind once again wonders. It seems like he was just talking to him not that long ago, drinking beers together, talking about Lola and now women in their lives. It seems to come like photographs just looking at his friend lying on the stretcher fighting for his life. He has to help him fight to live just like he did for him back in Manticore.

_494 were standing at attention just like the others in his units, the 09ers' clones. They were all tired from their two days of psy-ops. It's not much left of them now. Only about six of them left. Still standing after months and months of the torture and brainwashing, some died because it was too much. 494 was trying to keep focus on what their TAC officer was saying but the left over torture in his eyes were replaying itself, blurring his vision._

"_This is what is left of your unit. Take a long hard look at them because this will be the last you'll see them come this time tomorrow. You'll all be moved to another facility or another unit, depends on your record during your time training and report from psy-ops. You should be lucky; you six survived your test no thanks to your traitor halves. But on the other hand you shouldn't fell lucky because it was those twelve traitors who put you through this in the first place. Doesn't matter anyway, there will still be more tests and maybe some more of you guys will die like the rest. You have no one to hate but the escapees and well maybe yourselves." He stops to look at the weary soldiers before him trying to maintain an emotionless good soldier stance. A smile graces his face. "You are dismissed. Go get some food in you before your next class at 1300 hours."_

_494 and the rest of his unit left and head to the mess hall where everyone else were. He was the last person in line to get his tray and turn to see the wondering eyes on him. They were trying to hide it but he could feel them as he walk down the aisle to an empty table with 453 and other of his unit. He sat down and slowly ate his food. The eyes keep looking his way and he tries to ignore them by thinking of other things, but those other things were images of the escapees and the voices._

_**Traitors…493…Betrayers…452….Weakness…599…Enemy…**_

"_**State your designation…494…How do you feel about the escapees…They are traitors…Do you want to escape like them…No sir…We'll make sure of that…**_

_They were haunting him, in his sleep and in his wake state and the eyes aren't helping. 494 stood from the table and dump his tray and left. He heads over to the training ground where he finds another X5 training by him self, punching and kicking the punching bag. 494 ignore him when the X5 turn to look at him and went over the track to run. I can't let this get to me, he thought as he begins to run the tracks. It not my fault the escapees left so why am I being punish for their treachery. We're being punished because of them why? Stupid 09ers, we don't deserve this. _

_**Traitors…We're just making sure it's not genetic…Weakness…State your designation…Nooo….**_

_He doesn't know how it happens but he was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. I can't take it anymore, I need to get out. I want out of this hellhole. They should just kill me like with the others, let them kill me so then I don't have to deal with this._

"_You okay down there?" Ask a voice from above him._

_494 focus his eyes on the X5 standing over him. He was frowning at him until he reaches out his hand to help him up. 494 took his hand and stood up._

"_I saw you running earlier but then I turn back around and you're on the floor. What did they do to you in there anyway?" 494 stayed quite. Why is he talking to me anyway? Doesn't he resent me for what I am or who I look like?_

"_I hate to be in your shoes," he said following 494 to another punching bag. "I mean the resemblance is there, no wonder everyone stares at you and the others. It's like the 09ers are here and everything."_

"_What do you want," 494 bellowed stopping his punching to look at the other X5._

"_Just making conversation, my designation is 510," he held out his hands._

_494 look at his hands but went back punching his bag._

"_Not much of a talker, I get it. I'll just punch right along with you."_

"_Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you stare and whisper like the others and leave me alone," 494 said as he punches. "That what they all do."_

"_I like the wild side besides I just move here from the Colorado's facility two week ago so I don't know that much about what's going on around here. But I do know about the twelve who escaped in 09. Seen the videos they made of watch about them, don't really care."_

"_Well you should the transies here don't take too kindly to the people like me or the people hanging around us. We're the enemies in their eyes."_

"_And you are going to let them think that? You're the enemies' clone doesn't mean you have to let them think you're the traitors. Give them a run for their money. Let them know you're different. At least that's what I'll do if I was in your shoes of course."_

"_Yeah if you were in my shoes but you're not."_

"_Okay I'm not the one they frown upon but you can turn their heads. You have the determination to show these bastards just who they are messing with. Don't give up just yet."_

"_What are you a wise guy or something? I don't need your help or your advice okay. For all I know I'm already dead. Come tomorrow I'm either going to another facility where they might do more stupid tests on me or another unit that hates me and want to beat the shit out of me. So just leave me alone."_

"_Fine but that attitude right there will come in handy. Instead of keeping that anger inside maybe you should use it to help you. Show then how wrong they are."_

_510 left while 494 continue his punching until class start. The class was sparring and field training. He could help but think about 510 words about using his anger to help him. Help him with what? How he hate how everyone looks at him, hate the TAC officers single him out, hate how Xs like 568 tries to make his life a living hell. He'll show them. He's not just a clone face, a mistake, the look alike. He's 494 the best soldier they have. And if they want to torture him, go ahead. It'll only make him work so much hard. About time class was over everyone was looking at him differently. A change to the 493 clone, 494 the soldier. 494 couldn't help but smile, seeing the scare look from some of the others as he passes them. If this didn't show he wasn't like the escapees then they could kiss his transgenic ass. He like this new change in him self. _

_Tomorrow came and he was the only one left from his old unit. The others were moved to other facilities which mean he was going to be in another unit. Bring it on. The door to his unit team was right in front of him. He could hear them talking and laughing inside. Putting on his soldier front, he opens the door. All eyes were on him as he moves further in the room. He places his bag on an empty cot and sat down._

"_Well this is odd, I met our new member before he evens join us," said a familiar voice._

_494 turn behind to see 510 standing behind him. He turns back to the front when 510 moves from behind him and stood in the center of the room. "Everyone meet our new addition to unit 10, 494. He's one of those 09ers' clones but don't hold that against him."_

_Some of them nod their heads and waves, others smile at him._

"_So what did you do to make it in our quarters?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_These here quarters are for the elite soldiers. There are only seven quarters but you must done something to have them look at you differently," 510 smile._

"_I got angry," 494 smiles back._

"_See what I told you. You should listen to me more, I'll never steer you wrong. That anger you had was instinct, it helps sometime to use it, trust me."_

"_Listen, thanks for…the advice."_

"_What are friends for huh? Now hurry up and unpack so I can introduce you to more of our unit."_

"He's a strong soldier Alec, I'm sure he'll make it," Minx said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he'll make it."

At that, Alec turns to leave the infirmary. When he turns around, CeCe was calmer now and Max had finally drop the pack she was holding.

"Alec…" she call to him when he was about to pass her but she stood in front of him. "Are you alright? What did Minx say about Biggs?"

CeCe looks up from her view of Biggs to look at Alec now. She too waits for his answer. Alec refuses to look at them. Looking at them would get him thinking about Biggs, the condition he's in and he just don't want to think about that right now. He is going to make it.

"They're doing all they can for him right now but we've have to wait to see what Biggs do."

"And you Alec, how are you," Max asked trying to get Alec to look at her.

"I'm alright Max don't worry." He turns to CeCe. "Don't worry; Biggs is a fighter he'll pull through."

He walk pass Max leaving her staring at his departing back.

…….

He needs to occupy his mind or do something to get his friend broken state out of his mind. He heads over to the bar and asks for a bottle of Scotch. He opens it and took a long swig from it before putting it down on the counter.

"Hey Alec, how's going," a female voice asks behind him. He turns around to see Missy staying in front of him.

"Missy," he said looking over her shoulder to see Gabe and the seven people sitting at a table looking at him. He turns his glaze back to Missy and smiles. "I think your friends are waiting for you?"

"No actually they're waiting on you."

"Alec," Gabe called from the table.

Missy grabs one of his hands and pulls him toward the table. He held on to the Scotch in his other hand and took another drink from it. They made room for him at the table and he sat down looking at all the people around him. The smell of Gabe was choking him almost because it was so thick and strong where he sat. The two other women in the whole pack were seated around Gabe and Missy was sitting on his lap. The men were all sitting around or standing around Gabe looking at Alec as he takes another long drink from the bottle.

"I heard about Biggs and I want to say I'm sorry. No transgenics deserves to go out like that."

"He's not dead if that what you think."

"Oh well then we should celebrate then. To a friend not being killed in the line of duty, may he get well and yadda yadda," he said take a swallow from his own drink.

"No Gabe you're wrong again. I didn't come here to celebrate either."

"Then to forget, I would want to forget my friend almost died too. And what better to forget then the luxury of alcohols and women, especially transgenic women," he said kissing Missy on the arm and then nipping her on the same spot. Missy purred at Gabe before bending down to kiss him hard and hungry on the lips. Alec rolls his eyes and took some more Scotch in. "What about you Alec, every enjoyed the wonderful animalistic sex with another transgenic. I heard you and Max were breeding partners back at Manticore, was it fun? With that 09er knowing she was out there for ten years in filth and…"

Alec stood to attack but two of Gabe's men held him down by the shoulders, making him sit back down in his chair. Some people in the bar look over but turn their head afterwards.

"Stroke a nerve there Alec? You don't like when I talk about your precious Max, do you? But let me ask you something, if she is supposed to be "your" why is she with an ordinary?" Alec still and glare at the table. "What's the matter you wasn't good enough for her, you didn't satisfy her needs, or you just didn't do it?"

Alec went to move again but the two goons holding him down applied more pressure to his shoulders, making him sit down with pain.

"What do you want Gabe? You love making my life miserable at Manticore that you want to do it here? What is your problem?"

"You are my problem 494, you and your little friends. You think just because you got us out you're the rightful leader. You don't even have a clue. 452 is a 09er escapee who ran away because it was too tough for her and her rug rat brothers and sisters. You, 494 are a loner who can't follow orders and too screwed up to be a leader. I'm the rightful leader here."

"What so you're going to try to dispossess Max and me from our position? I like to see you try."

"Watch it 494, I didn't like being threaten earlier and I don't like it now. Just ask your friend Biggs."

Alec still again. _He didn't_," he thought but looking at Gabe fully, in his eyes and his evil smile, he knew the answer. _I got Biggs hurt, almost killed even._

"Either give it up or I take it 494, it's your decision." The two Xs holding him down let go and everyone stood to leave. Missy ruffle up his hair as she pass him and Gabe stood next to him at ear level. "I'll think about Max if I were you. Even though she's a 09er, she still would be good to have in my collection," turning Alec chair to face the three women smiling and waving at them. Gabe move away laughing as he grabs one of the women and carried her out the bar, with the rest following. Alec was left alone with his thoughts, thinking what he was going to do.

…………..

_I'm alright Max don't worry_

How can she not worry about him when his friend is lying in the infirmary fighting for his life? Hours has pass since he left and Minx and the rest of the meds have got Biggs stabilized to know he would probably pull through. It all depends on Biggs. He would know that if he came back hours ago. Max just left the infirmary; hoping Alec would return which he didn't, to look for him to tell him the good news. It just wrecks her nerve not knowing where he goes running off to having her search everywhere for him. But she worries about him because all that he is going through right now and to top it all off, this had to happen. He already has enough on his plate and so does she. She can't get mad at him after what CeCe and Biggs been telling her. Telling her only what they know about Alec and Gabe back at Manticore and some what Manticore did to him in psy-ops and how he would act afterwards. She couldn't help but care and feel responsible for it happening to him. If she knew that what would happen to the others and to the clones then…. She wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't say they should have stayed because her family would have died if they did. They had to leave. _And you say he's selfish_, a voice in her head said.

Max checked the mess hall and his office but there was no sign of him there. Just for reference she checked her office also. Scenes of Alec touching and breathing on the back of neck came to view and she reaches for the back her neck consciously. She couldn't help remember the feel of his body against hers and the warm and static of it all. Love the feel of his body and his touches but it scared her at first. Now she just misses it. Max been thinking about Alec in a different light ever since that day when he was arrested and they went to her apartment. Thinking of him more when they pretend to be together when to keep Logan safe and even more since that day, and she sees the change in him everyday. He's not like he use to be. He mature a little, became responsible, unselfish, and more humble. And after what happen earlier today at Logan's, she now thinks of him more to her liking, thinking of him more than a friend. She just hopes he feel the same way.

She checked the bar, head quarters, the training room and lastly his apartment. Something told her he wasn't there. He and Biggs share an apartment together and if he feels bad enough knowing Biggs fighting for his life right now, he wouldn't want to be there. There was only one place she hasn't checked yet and she knew by the time she arrived he was there. Joshua was sitting against the door with his head hang low and soft howling escapes his lips.

"What is it Big Guy," Max asks him, squatting to his level.

"Alec upset, tells Joshua to get out. Still sad about friend getting hurt."

"Yeah he is but I'm here to tell him everything is going to be okay. That Biggs is going to make it."

"Alec different, little fella, he's angry."

"I know Joshua. Why don't you go to the infirmary and check on CeCe and Biggs while I talk to Alec. Don't worry; Alec is going to be okay."

Joshua stood up and Max gave him a big hug before he left. Max was hesitated to go in but she had to make sure he was okay for her sake. She opens the door to see everything was dark except for a few lit lamps that were on. Closing the door behind her she walks further in the apartment.

"Alec," she calls but there was no answer.

A noise from the back room caught her attention and she moves in that direction. She opens up the door to the room and finds Alec sitting next to the window with a bottle in his hands.

"What are you doing here Max," he asks not looking at her.

"I was looking for you. Wanted to tell you that Biggs is going to make it, all the rest is up to him." He didn't say anything except take another sip from the bottle. "I also thought I'll check up on you since you been gone so long. Joshua was getting worried about you waiting outside his own apartment," she laughs a little.

"Were you worried about me Max," still not looking at her.

"Of course I was, I mean your friend is in the infirmary."

"You shouldn't have come Max."

"Alec I know about you and Gabe," she said coming a little closer to him. "I mean I only know the parts of it from what Biggs and CeCe told me but if you want to talk…" she let the sentence linger to move a little more close. "Alec…" He tilts his head a little towards her still not facing her.

"He's part of this somehow Max, I can feel it."

"I know," she said putting her hands on his shoulder and moving it to his cheek. Max stood in front of him now and he had his eyes close leading in to her touch. She let him lay his head down on her shoulder as she rubs his back in big circle.

"He wants you in his group Max, as one of his ladies," she nods her head, her cheeks brushing his dark blonde hair. "I can't let that happen."

In an instance Max was push back against the wall with Alec hands around her neck, but with no pressure to it. She could see his eyes starting to dilate and his breathing was coming quicker. The next move he had her facing up against the wall and her hands up above her. With his other hand he moves his dark hair to the side to see her barcode.

"I can't let him have you Max," he said starting to kiss her barcode.

Max could actually feel the heat from his body engulf her but she feels chills running through her body making her shiver. She stiffs a little when his body mounded onto hers and he let out a low growl. His free hand was moving up and down her back until his hand stop at her side. He begins to nip at her barcode and then kiss at the same spot. Max couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He tight his grip on her when he heard her and his free begin to move again, this time he move to her front. Feeling her flat stomach and pulling at her shirt in the process.

"I'm not going to fight Alec," she said between labor breaths.

Alec let go of her hands and spin her around, facing him, in one swift move. He looks her up and down until his eyes rested on her neck. Max saw this and tilts her head back to give him access. It was a pause before he moved. He looks up from her neck to her half hooded eyes as if to still ask for permission. Max lifts one of her hands to his neck and pulls him towards her. He mouth went to work on her neck like he did to her barcode.

"Biggs told me…about a lion's instinct in protecting…there territory, what his. If it is threaten, especially his lioness, the lion would have to resort to extreme measure in keeping her his. That what is happening to you Alec that is why you attack me that day, Gabe is a threat to what is yours." A loud growl came from Alec as he keeps his torture on Max's neck. Max moves her hands through Alec's hair and over his back. She can't believe how much Alec is making her feel so wanted and needy.

"Would you…" he let out between his kissing. Max almost didn't hear him she was caught up in the moment. He moves his head away from her neck to look her straight in the eyes and Max let a frustrating moan when he stopped.

"Would you…would you let me make you mine," he asked with pleading eyes.

Max had to smile at the innocent look he was giving her. She moves her hands to his cheeks and pulls him into a passionate kiss. After a while they parted from the kiss but rested their fore head together.

"Yes Alec, I want to be yours."

He smiles at her and kiss her hard on the lips. After a while he moves his kisses to her jaw line and to her neck, staying there for a little bit. Then he moves to her shoulder. With his hands he moves her strap from her tank top and bra down over her shoulder to give him space to kiss and nip her shoulder. Max wraps her arm around his neck to prepare her self for what was about to come. He stops his teasing and look at the soft caramel skin before him, that had turn a little pick from his kisses and nips. With one last kiss he bit down on her shoulder and Max held her breath at the feel of pain and pleasure. Her arms around his neck tighten just a little more as she ran her fingers through his hair. He lifts her up and laid her on the bed while his mouth was still on her. He then rolls them on their side and he begins to kiss and lick his mark on her. Max let out the breath she was holding when he begins to move up her neck to her mouth and giving her a slow sweet kiss. They parted and laid there in each other embrace. Alec traces his mark with his fingers until his eyes start to get droopy.

"You okay Max," he asks looking up at her.

"Yeah Alec, just go to sleep."

He smiles at her before closing his eyes completely. Max just laid there rubbing his back until she too fell asleep.

AN: So what do you think? I know I had Alec a little rough but that was his animal part of him. He became gentle when Max told him she wasn't going to fight him.

I know it wasn't what you expect with the making Max his but we're not as all talented as those who write smut. Anyway I thought it would be good to have just the bite ceremony or whatever you call it. I mean they just starting show their feeling towards each other and I think them having sex would be to fast. Anyway I hope you like it still and hopefully I'll update on Tuesday if not Thursday. Thursday is when I get out of school. Until not time, see ya.


	12. Perspective

AN: Alright I know what I said, that I was going to update Tuesday or Thrusday, but its Friday but at least I updated right. Hate me all you want but not too much. I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed, I'm not sure I'll be writing more to this if it wasn't for you guys. But of course I would because I don't like leaving stories unfinish especially for that one or two readers who read my stories.

AN: This chapter have no value for this story. I wrote it as like a standalone or something. Just giving you readers an inside depth into what Max and Alec was thinking after the event that happen last night. I hope I made it made sense for you to understand what I was trying to get at. I thought it was nice. You could almost call me the hopeful romantic type of person, which in a way I am. But just a little. Like I said before nothing too important about this chapter except for you to maybe like it. But no pressure honestly. Anywho, on with the reading. Enjoy

AN: Oh yeah before I forget, there was a question or rather not a question on why everything was happening too fast. Well, like I said in my profile, I tend to write on in my story and I get off subject sometimes. Or I tend to make my stories long and they turn out to be boring, so I'm trying to not let that happen. Sorry about that.

_What happen last night?_

This was on both of their mind as they lay completely still in each other arms. Alec, with his eyes close, was lying on his side with his left arm lying over Max's stomach. Max on the other hand was lying on her back with her eyes open looking up at the crack ceiling. Her hands were drawing circles on Alec's arm that was on her stomach. Both oblivious to the other wake in the morning sun as they lay on the bed they share. Only Alec knew Max was awake he just chose to pretend to be asleep so she would still think he was asleep. He needed to think before getting up and facing the many problems for today.

He needed to think about what he's going to do with Gabe and his posse. The more he waits the more Gabe round up some more people for his group and the more restless they get. Especially Gabe since now he knows what Gabe wants. Leader of TC and will start off small to work his way to the top. Even hurt and corrupt some of the people here to do it. And he can't allow that to happen, just like he couldn't allow Max to be Gabe's. Something happen between them last night that he's not sure they both understood the concept of it. Of course they said and did things that were obvious but did they understand it. Did he understand it? He had his fair share of going primal but nothing like this. This was a whole new territory for him. He wanted Max to be his and he could feel in both himself and 494 how much they wanted Max, but in different ways. 494 wanted Max as what he knew he wanted her. As his, his territory and his property. He wanted Max physically. No ands or buts about it. He wanted what Alec's body wanted, he wanted Max over-powered; succumb to what he was doing to her. Taking and wanting her. Him self, Alec, wanted Max as his mate, his love, and his friend. He wanted Max mentally and a little physically. He wanted what his heart and mind wanted, he wanted to show Max his elongated love for her the moment he met her in her cell, and he wanted her to love him back in the process. Needing and giving.

He was fighting amongst him self to make Max his that night. If it was up to 494 he would have done more then nip, lick, and kiss her. He had to fight his primal self so that wouldn't happen but thanks to Max he was able to over power him. Those words… _I'm not going to fight Alec_… those words calm him down. 494 would want a fight, it what urge him on but Max didn't give it to him. It shock 494 that she didn't want to put up a fight like last time but it's that shock that allowed Alec to win over his body. He was shock himself but pleases all together. It was for that moment he could show Max how much he needed to do what he did last night. To make her safe for one and to make her feel loved, especially after what happen that night at Logan's. And that is what he doesn't understand. Max's safety was the primary part of what happen but did he do the right thing? Did he take advantage of the moment because what happen at Logan's and what happened at the bar? Did he take advantage of Max? It's confusing because he love Max but he also didn't want Gabe to have her. Did he do it out of love and protection for Max or did he do it to possess her? It seems like a little of both but he wants to know did he do it for the right reason. Max may have kissed and said she wanted to be his but did she mean it, did she love him back? He would ask her but he's scared of what she might say. So he thinks about what happened last night and what was the real reason for their connection or whatever last night was.

Max herself was trying to grasp what had happen between them last night. It was new and confusing to her and she just want to know what it was. She knew he was upset; upset about Biggs, Gabe, and probably him self. She knew what bothered him was probably going to call on his animal instinct to help, but she didn't know that the turnout was going to happen like it did. She would have fought Alec for rough handing her last night like he did the day in her office but it was different. Last time she didn't know all the facts about Alec's Manticore life, she didn't know the reason why he attacked her, and she didn't know how much Alec cared about her. Not until Biggs and CeCe laid the ground down for her, some of it actually. She saw the tension and glare Alec gets when Gabe was around and the distorted lines between his eyes when he was deep in thought. Quite even when he was in these thoughts of his and his wants to be alone with them. Trying to keep whatever it was he was seeing in his head of his out from resurfacing. Just like how he was when the Berrisford mission resurfaces it self. And her feelings of comforting him came into play.

Also the other feelings. They grow every time she's with him and she just want to relish into them. See where it takes her, see where he takes her but she couldn't. She was with Logan and she already hurt him enough to not want to hurt him again. But that love she had with him was gone the moment Alec came into her life. And now since she caught Logan and Asha together…maybe.

She just wants to understand what happen last night. Last night was new to her and the feelings between them were there. His actions and words were wanting and needing, making her feel wanted and needed. What he was doing to her was scary at first because she wasn't use to this kind of behavior except when she was in heat and she knew she wasn't in heat, but it was satisfaction all the same. His mouth, his hands, and his body weren't like any other touches she felt before and she wanted it all. She knew what was his purpose but what were her intentions for last night? Did she abuse the situation?

"Alec was facing Manticore all over again because of Gabe presence," Biggs told her. "Gabe was the bane of Alec's existence back there and now here it's like he have to watch his back every time. Fight all over again because Gabe had it out for him back there. In Manticore, Alec was the screw up and the traitor to Gabe." Those words he said made her look at Alec differently, even more differently then before. She cared for him and wanted to comfort him for what he went through. And the more they told her the more she wanted to be with him and comfort him from his troubles. So was this a mean of comfort for his problem? Did what happen last night was just her comforting him because he needed it?

She turns and faces the man of her thoughts and look at him. As she turns his arms tighten around her, pulling her close. In thought of thinking she was leaving perhaps, she doesn't know but she just looks at him. He's so young and at peace when he sleeps. Comfort or not last night his instincts were telling him to make her his and she allowed it. She allowed it because it felt right and in someway she felt she wanted him too at that moment. His pleading look when he asks her to make her his was so prefect that she fell in love with him. She has fallen in love with Alec. She smiles at him when he tries to open his eyes against the morning sun. What were his thoughts on what happened? Once he finally got his eyes open he looks at Max. The smile that once was there was gone and she was looking disappointed. Does he feel the same as I feel?

Alec doesn't know was he dreaming of the smile on her face or did she actually smiled at him. He searches her eyes to see what she was thinking but a sound coming from the other side of the door broke his concentration. They both sat up in the bed; leaving the sweet embrace they were in to investigate what was the noise. Their thoughts of before was forgotten for the moment when Alec was position beside the door with Max behind him. The sound of glasses shuffling around was heard this time and Alec quickly opens the bedroom door just as Joshua was carrying small jars across the room.

"Joshua wakes you," he asks putting the jars down on the table next to his incomplete painting.

Max and Alec let out a sigh of relief and step further into the living room. The fume of the paints hit them hard before they reach where Joshua stood.

"No Joshua we were awake, you didn't wake us," Max said going to the kitchen to fill herself a glass of water.

"Alec okay?"

"Yeah big guy I'm fine. Sorry for kicking you out of your apartment though. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"It's okay. Joshua understands. Upset about Biggs. Max come to make Alec feel better."

"Yeah she helped made Alec feel better," Alec laugh a little before focusing on Joshua number 92.

"Max and Alec get busy?"

Coughing and laughing fill the room as the curious Joshua watch his two friends.

"No…Josh…no me and Alec didn't…I mean we just slept that's all," Max answered between coughs. Alec moves into the kitchen to pat Max on the back. "We didn't…you know."

"Why Max have bite mark on shoulder?"

Max looks over her right shoulder and sees the fading yet noticeable teeth mark. She turns back to Joshua to say something but her mouth just open and closes like a fish out of water. Alec was enjoying the show but he feels Max suffered enough. I mean she just got choke, now she have to explain the teeth marks he made on her.

"Well Joshua Max here fell asleep on my arm and I was starting to lose feelings in it. She wouldn't get off so it was either chews my arm off or…"

He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence when Max hit him on the shoulder hard. Alec bit his lower lips to keep from laughing even more when she saw the despise look Max was sending him. Joshua nods his head at his two friends before turning back to his painting. Max put her left hand over the mark and her right on her hips, rubbing the mark. Alec just watches her do it.

"Sorry Max."

She turns from looking at Joshua to look at Alec. He was eyeing her hand rubbing her shoulder and she quickly removes it.

"Alec no, its okay I'm fine it's just a little sore that is all."

He nods his head before turning away from her shoulder. He wanted so much to kiss it for her to make it better or better yet kiss her, but he's not sure what she'll do.

"Well it's time for me to go home and hit the showers," Alec announced with a clap of his hands. "I'll see you two later." He went back inside the bedroom to grab his things with Max right behind him.

"Are you okay Alec?"

"Like I said before I'm fine," he shrugs on his jacket. "The real question here is are you okay Max?" He looks again at the bite mark. "I mean I was a little rough on you last night."

"You weren't that rough on me."

"I man handed you to the wall and attack you. This time there was injury involved."

"What the bite, Alec its okay. And why are you referring to last night as an attack? We both participated in it this time," she moves closer to him. "It isn't like last time," she notices he was backing away from her and she frowns.

"You fought back last time. This time you may had come willingly but what happens the next time. I might not be able to control myself," he stops his backing up when Max stop her advancing. "This is new to me and I don't want you getting hurt because what is happen to me. My primal self is running high now and so far I've only attack you, Max. I had trouble controlling it last night but you manage to stop me each time. Who knows how long I can keep this up?"

"Control yourself from what Alec?"

"For wanting you, from keeping Gabe from having you I don't know. I really don't understand what happened last night, what the significant of it. But I wanted you Max, needed you."

"I don't quite understand what happen either but I know it wasn't an attack. My perspective on what happen last night was me comforting you, helping you, and even loving you through it…"

"You…," she place her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I wasn't sure if that what I was doing was right but I felt it. I felt your need and your want for me Alec and I love that."

She pulls him down for a soft gentle kiss on the lips and hugs him. Alec tightens the hug and repeatedly kisses the mark he made on her.

Meanwhile Joshua was in the living room painting away with a smile on his face like the happy dog he is.

AN: So what do you think about it? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will be updating for sure tomorrow for you who want to continue on with the story. Stop with the stalling and get on with it. I know, I know. I will and hopefully I haven't bored you guys already. Until tomorrow, I'll be seeing you.


	13. Good to Know

AN: Sorry it took me long to update. I said I'll update for today well it's the next day now but I thought the site was going to be down, so I didn't check it until late tonight. But I got the chapter up. The next update will be on Monday. I'll try and get it up sooner. Enjoy

_I'm his…_

It sounds strange saying it in your head over and over. Max never would have thought she would be anybody's let alone Alec's. What do she do being his? It almost makes her feel like she's a thing or something. Max was examining the mark on her shoulder in the broken mirror of her TC apartment. After leaving Joshua's, she had a whole schedule of what she was going to do today. She was going to go to the infirmary to check on CeCe and Biggs and then maybe go to head quarters to check on some much needed work but she got deter from her schedule. After her shower, she was towel drying her hair and went to grab her toothbrush when she caught sight of the mark. It was just a bite mark how does that make her Alec's. She gently rubs her index finger over it, mimicking Alec's fingers from last night, over the mark.

_Alec traces his mark with his fingers until his eyes start to get droopy._

"_You okay Max," he asks looking up at her._

"_Yeah Alec, just go to sleep."_

She smiles at the memory. Grabbing her toothbrush and pasting it, she begins to brush her teeth, leaving the bathroom. She rampages through her closet for something decent and clean to wear for today but it seems like none of her clothes look good to wear. She decided to settle for a red tank top with a pair of blue jeans. Going back into the bathroom, she spits and rinses her mouth from the toothpaste and dries her mouth. Once again she looks into her mirror and stares at the mark. Her long damp hair was kind of covering it, hiding it from her view so she pushes it back. Her eyes left the mark to go to her hair. A smile graces her face as she runs her hands through her hair.

…..

After getting dress, Max left her apartment to go to the infirmary. While her mind is in deep thoughts, she doesn't notice some of the people watching her. One of them is Gabe. He is watching Max from his apartment's window with a sneer on his face. _It's probably nothing_, she thought to herself. _He just bit me, nothing to get all worried about. A bite doesn't make me his, does it?_

"_Would you…would you let me make you mine," he asked with pleading eyes._

_Max had to smile at the innocent look he was giving her. She moves her hands to his cheeks and pulls him into a passionate kiss. After a while they parted from the kiss but rested their fore head together._

"_Yes Alec, I want to be yours."_

Another memory of last night hit her again and she smiles again. _I'm Alec's..._, she tests in her head. Then under a whisper she said the two words out loud. It flows out of her mouth naturally like it did last night.

"Long time no see Max, I thought you were coming back with Alec last night," Minx interrupts Max thinking. "I was about to send a search team for you but I figured you guys probably needed sometime and some sleep since it was kind of late."

"Yeah I was but…yeah we needed the sleep," she said agreeing with what Minx said.

Minx eyed her suspiciously but chose to ignore it. Max follows Minx inside the infirmary where CeCe sat in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her, next to the still unconscious Biggs. She was sipping on a cup of coffee when she spotted Max heading her way. CeCe smiles as Max pulls up another chair to seat next to her.

"What," Max asks shortly after getting comfortable in her chair.

"I presume someone woke up on the right side of the bed," she said looking Max up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"The new look, did I miss the memo for a new style today? You cut your hair and except no one to notice you. You even put a little color in your wardrobe."

"Hey a girl can wake up one day and say she needs a new look. Besides my hair was short before and I decided wearing it short look good on me."

"That's not the only thing that's on you."

"What?"

"Nothing," she sips on her coffee.

"How is he," Max asks looking at Biggs. He looks a lot better from the last time she seen him.

"He's doing well. The wounds are healing fast, faster then usual but Minx thinks its because of our blood and his immune system trying to work fast to heal him self. I really don't care at this point, the sooner the better right?" Max just nods her head looking at Biggs. "So did you find Alec? I assuming you did since you two didn't make it back last night. Did anything interesting," she smiles.

"Yes I found him. He was drinking a whole bottle of Scotch at Joshua's. Really upset about what happen with Biggs, so…"

"So you comfort him and yadda, yadda. I know what happened Max I can see the evident all over you. The new look, the short hair, the bite mark on your right shoulder. He made you his didn't he?" Max had to smile. That word…his…is making her do that now. She reaches up to touch the mark again. "I knew from the moment you two didn't show up that you guys was finally putting some action in your relationship."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is when you change look over night but natural. You're going want to flaunt it so everyone around here will know that you are taken. It's our _instinct_ after we have been mated."

_There go that word again. It seems like that's all I'm hearing lately_, Max thought. _Wait did she just say mated?_

"What do you mean by mated?"

"It's where we choose the person we want to be with. In this case Alec chose you to be his when he bit you and you the same."

"I never bit Alec, only he bit me."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to be with him? Make him yours like you are his. Don't you love him?"

Max didn't need to think, she knew the answer. "Yeah I do."

"Then I think you two have some unfinished business to attend to," CeCe smiled at Max as she got up.

A groaning sound next to CeCe caught her attention and she look over to see Biggs was trying to open his eyes. She looks at Max who was looking at the weary male beside her and laughs in excitement. She gentle cup Biggs around the face and kiss him dearly. Max watch the scene play as Minx and another field med came and check on his vitals. It was then Max saw the bite mark on Biggs left shoulder and on CeCe's left. They were mates. Max smiles again at the lovely couple as CeCe pulls Biggs in for another kiss. Leaving the two alone for some peace, she went to find her mate.

She decides to go to his apartment thinking he might still be there. She hopes he still there. The thought of making Alec her mate was exhilarating. What she could do to him like what he did to her cross her mind and it made her pick up her pace. Now she understand what it means to be his, what to do as his. She wouldn't mind having a repeat of last night only this time reverse roles. She can almost picture it. Alec just walking out from his bathroom after his shower wrapped in a nice fluffy blue towel, and she busting in and slamming him into a nearby wall. Biting, licking, and nipping at his neck until she moves to his shoulder and giving him the signature bite to make him hers._ Alec hers have a nice ring to it_, she thought nearing his apartment. She can almost pick up on his scent from outside the apartment. A bigger smile then before makes it way on her face when his door came into view. The scent is getting strong and her instincts were starting to react. Her heart was racing, her breathing shortening, her eyes dilating and with one big kick to the door she was in his apartment. And all her heated thoughts and primal instinct left her in one big punch in the gut. She actually steps back at the sight in front of her. There was no blue towel or water dripping body she except to see in front of her. No there instead of course was Alec in his living room fully clothed and just as dried as day on his couch talking to the one and only ordinary, Logan, standing in front of him with a manila folder in hand. Her once thought out plan ruin by the presence of another man.

…..

"Nice of you to bust in Max," Alec said getting up from the couch to close the door behind her. Max was render speechless. Her loss for words was lost the moment she came in. Her ex and was soon be mate is in a room together, talking about god knows what when she was busting in to have her way with Alec. What could she say? It's funny how things work out. Alec was standing behind her now as she looks at his wooded floor. She could feel two set of eyes looking at her while she fuddle with her fingers. She wanted to laugh but suppress it to keep a calm natural face before looking up at Logan who gave her a weak smile.

"Logan stop by to drop off the blood analyze from Dr. Carr," he said moving from behind Max to seat on the arm of his couch folding his arm in the process. "Said it was best to bring it over him self," he said eyeing Max up and down slowly. Max smiled at his eyes roaming her body before she focus her attention on Logan. _He must like the new look_, she thought.

Getting the cue to speak, he begins. "Yeah I thought it would be better that way since I tried calling and using the video com to speak to you but I got no answer. Plus there are some things we need to discuss about what Dr. Carr found."

"Logan you knew you shouldn't come here, it's dangerous for you to be here."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you."

"There nothing to talk about Logan, we're not together. Whatever you do is your business not mines." The room went silent.

Alec broke the silent of course, getting bored of the silence. "What did the good old doctor find anyway? It's must be something interesting if he kept us waiting this long."

Logan pulled out a couple of sheet from the folder and handed it to Max and Alec. As they read Logan what he knows from the sheet since he read it before he came over.

"He found a mixture of two different drugs in the blood you gave him. Anabolic steroid and some kind hypnotic drug could be benzodiazepine base. He thinks this hypnotic drug is what put your friends a sleep and the steroid is what have them up and kicking the next day."

"I guess that would explain the extra body mass on some of them but why the behavioral changes," Alec ask.

"Could be the drugs but Dr. Carr thinks it is something else. Also in the blood he found a small trace of silicon. He doesn't know if it comes from somewhere else so he test the other bloods you gave him and they all show up with small amount of silicon."

"So it could be something Gabe is giving them. Find this concoction he's using we can probably find a cure before things get worst. They're acting almost like the prefect Manticore soldiers and if they're following Gabe's order then we have to stop him quick."

"We have to find out what's this silicon stuff floating around before most importantly," Max jumps in. "It could be the main end product of this drug."

"One question, how are you're going to get the drug from Gabe? He has probably got it hidden in a secure place or keep it close by for all you know," Logan stated.

"We'll figure out something."

AN: So what do you think? I'm not some whiz on drugs or anything but I look these this up and they sort of fit what I was trying to get at, sort of. I hope you won't hold that against me. I tried to make it sound like I know what I am talking about. Anyway I hope you like it anyways. Please review to let me know how was it.


	14. The Plan

AN: I'm not going to babble, here is chapter 14,enjoy.

Alec stood in front of CeCe's apartment waiting for it to be answered after he knocked. He would have just walked in but this is Biggs and CeCe we're talking about. The door swung open and CeCe smiled up at Alec once seeing it was him.

"Hey CeCe is Biggs here? I haven't seen him since that night and I just figured he'd be here since not at our apartment."

"Yeah he was with me since he got out but he isn't here now."

"Oh…," was all Alec said, scratching the back of his neck in thought. "So how is he?"

"He's good. Come in," she motion for him to come in. "Since he left the infirmary he's been working out, keeping up his strength. You know him," she smiles closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. CeCe sat down on the couch watching Alec as he look around the apartment.

"What's this about? You're doing the whole Max thing when she got something on her mind. Is it about Biggs, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing really, it's just…have he said anything to you about what happen to him?"

"No not really. He never said anything since he got out of the infirmary, just been quiet lately. I guess what happen to him really got to him."

"I guess," he let out a sigh.

"Well at night when he is sleeping he mumbles sometimes. This is the first but what I could make out he say something about traitor or enemy or something. He says it so low for me to barely hear him."

"Traitor you say," he asks again to make sure he heard her right. She nods her head.

_I wonder if he's talking about Gabe_, he thought.

"Why do you ask Alec? Is there something you are not telling me?"

_Yeah, that I was the one who almost got him killed._

"I don't think, I mean I know what happen to Biggs wasn't an accident. Gabe had something to do with it."

"That bastard, just wait until I get…," she said getting up from her couch to leave but Alec stops her."

"C no, he's only doing this because of me and I can't risk something happening to you too. He's trying to get to me through my friends and I can't let that happen again."

"But Alec…"

"I know you want a piece of him, step in line. But we can't confront him until we find out what is up with him first. Biggs told me that before he left for his fence."

CeCe calm down with a frustrating breath and sat back down. "Then what, I know you Alec, you have a plan going and I want to be included."

"I might have one. I wish it was better but it's the only one I can think of in a short time. I don't know if it'll work out but it's all I have."

"Fine by me what is it?"

"Follow me; we have to go to my place to get Max to clue her in."

"Max at your place huh," CeCe asks with a smile on her face.

"It's not what you think. Max just came over to work out a plan but I wanted to talk to Biggs first."

"Right, so how's the new look working for you?"

Alec only answer was a big grin on his face.

"That good huh," CeCe answered.

………….

Gabe stood in the dark alley some yards away from Terminal City, waiting for his meet. A car pulled up and out stood the brown trench coat guy.

"You're late pal, it is almost going on twelve thirty and I was about to bail. You and White could figure out another way to get in."

"Is that the plan," he looks down at the folder in Gabe's hands.

'Yeah it is," he hands over the folder.

"We heard about the four cops' incident, very good work 568."

"Just protecting my own now can I leave?"

"Sure"

"When we'll you guys come?"

"Once we figure out which is the best route to take by looking over these plans you gave us."

"Just let me know alright. I have other things to attain to before you guys come busting in there."

"Whatever, shouldn't you be going?"

Gabe looks the man over one time before leaving in the dark.

……………

Alec, Max and CeCe were walking down the dark empty street of Oak Street heading to their destination. Their mind running over the plan in their head and focusing on their parts of the plan as they near the place, especially Alec's. He had the bigger part of the plan, to distract Gabe and get him far away from his apartment for Max to get in and grab the mixture. CeCe job was to be the look out. Make sure no one get in to catch Max. It's a simple plan but it's all they have. As Gabe's apartment came into view, they scan the area around the place to make sure no one was around. CeCe hid behind a wall where she can see the building at an angle. Giving the advantage to sees Gabe's windows, the front and side of the building, and the street behind, just in case someone comes from behind. Max and Alec continue their walk to building.

"_This CeCe, Max can you hear me,"_ CeCe voice said through the ear piece Max has in her ear.

"I can hear you nice and clear."

"_So far the close is clear."_

"Good. I still think you should have one also Alec just in case something should happen," Max said turning toward Alec.

"Max we already went through this. It's too risky for me to have one when I'm going to be with Gabe as a distraction. If I had one, Gabe would figure it out thus ruining our plan."

"Why couldn't we get Biggs in on this? He could help you just in case Gabe has some of his followers with him."

"CeCe told me Biggs was asleep when she went back home and personally I think he should stay that way. He already been through enough and I don't think getting into another fight would be wise."

"A fight, Alec are you planning on fighting Gabe?"

"No Max not if I need to. Listen it just a get in get out situation. I'm going to go in, try to get him out long enough for you to find the stuff so you can give it to Logan. I'll try and get him to go with me in a public place or something Max, don't worry about me."

"I have to worry about you Alec, you need backup."

"CeCe will come in as soon as you get what we need."

"I don't like this."

"I don't like it either but what else do we have. Now go get in position."

Max left to the side of the building where she could see Gabe's window. She climbs a pipe leading up to the window and stays there until it was time for her to move.

"_Don't worry Max; Alec knows what he is doing."_

"It's more Gabe I'm worry about, what he will do."

They quiet down when Alec disappeared inside the building. Max looks inside the window, leading in the bedroom, and can see Missy inside. Already the plan has a problem.

Alec made it to the door and knocks. He stuffs his hands in his pocket and waits for it to be answered. From inside he could hear little foot steps making their way to the door. The opens and Missy stood in the doorway with only her jean and bra on.

"Alec what brought you here," she smiles at him.

"I'm looking for Gabe is he around," he looks at her and then around in the apartment.

"No, he stepped out but you can wait on him in here if you want. Keep me company until he returns," moving a finger across her chest.

"I'll wait out here; he'll probably be back soon."

"The more reason to wait in here then out there," she moves close to him only to move back when she sees Gabe looking at her. "Gabe you're home."

Alec turns around to see Gabe walking their way in a slow pace. Gabe kept his eyes on Alec as he talk.

"Missy I thought I told you to leave." Missy pouted and went back inside to get here things to leave. "What do you want," he asks once Missy was gone.

"We need to talk."

"I don't feel like talking tonight," he move pass Alec to get to his apartment.

"It's important."

"Important then what, life or death or is it important as in my little proposition earlier?"

"The proposition, I want to talk to you about that."

"Then do come in."

"No my office, we can talk there."

"Make it the training room. I need the work out."

Alec thought about it and then nods his head. "Fine, the training room it is."

Gabe closes his door and walk with Alec out the building to the training room.

"_Everyone is gone Max, you can move in_," CeCe stated watching Alec and Gabe leave out the building.

"I'm moving in."

Max opens up the window and climb in. She closes the window behind her before she moves into the living room.

………..

They made it to the training room and Gabe immediately took off his jacket and went over to the mat in the middle of the room. He was throwing some air punches before he stops to look at Alec.

"Well you're going to tell me what you think of my proposition or just stand there?"

Alec slips out of his jacket and went over to the punching bag getting what Gabe wanting to do. He started punching the bag as Gabe continue to air punch and kick in the middle of the room.

"I can tell you what I really think about the proposition of your but I would like to hear why. Why you want the position so bad?"

"I want it because you two don't know what to do with it. Barking orders doesn't make you a leader."

"Then what does make you a leader, control? You think controlling people does?"

Gabe stops his practice and turns to Alec. "Control has everything to do with it."

"Yeah I see how that works out. You want us to become what we were in Manticore, some elite killing machines."

"Were Alec, we're still are. Living out here and making a home of our own doesn't make you any less then what you really are."

"True but we don't have to live that way any more. We're free to make our own choices."

"Thanks to that 09er, yeah right. She doesn't give a damn about us just feel responsible. She left us back then and she will do it again."

"You don't know that."

"And you do?"

"Why are you doing this Gabe? You can help me, us to make this a better place for us to live in instead of fighting against us."

"No I have to be leader because I'm right for it. A traitor and a screw up don't deserve to be leaders."

"You haven't changed Gabe; you're still living in Manticore."

"My proposition Alec, what will be your answer?"

"I can't let you control this place."

"Then I guess I will have to take it."

Gabe jump off from the mat and landed in front of Alec. He threw a punch to Alec's face but Alec blocked it.

"You should have just given it to me 494."

……..

Max search the entire living room and kitchen and nothing look like any mixture of some sort. She went back into the bedroom and start searching there.

"How is going out there CeCe?"

"_Quiet out here as usual but no sign of Gabe's minions so that's a good thing. How is it on your end?"_

"Not so good, I already check the living room and the kitchen and they were a dead end. I'm checking the bedroom now."

"_Check the bathroom that is where I would hide my stash."_

Max move into the bathroom and check around. There was nothing in there except for some razors, Tryptophan, and a duffle bag. _A duffle bag huh_, Max thought as she unzipped the bag. She pulls out some clothes but nothing what she's looking for. She went back into the bedroom and went inside his closet. Rampaging through there she found another bag. Going through it and finding more clothes, she was about to give up when she touch something. Pulling it out, she found a small vial with yellowish liquid in it. _This has to be it_, she thought. Putting the vial in her pocket she set to leave until she saw the mess she made. _Better clean this up before he gets back or else he knows we were in here. I hope Alec is okay._

"CeCe I have the vial, go see if Alec need you."

"_I'm on it."_

………

Gabe had Alec on the ground with his hands around his neck. Alec uses his right arm to go across Gabe's arms and pull down to move his arm. When he was free, he punches Gabe in the face and flips on his feet. Gabe rolled onto his feet and they start to circle each other.

"Why don't you just give up 494, you know you're going to lose."

"It's Alec and I won't let you win."

"Oh but I already won."

A pull on Alec's shoulder turn him around right before a fist hit him. Alec fell back and rolled from the hard punch he received. Pain shot through his lower jaw and the taste of blood invaded his mouth. He reaches up for his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken and touch where his bleeding lips was. He didn't see the punch coming nor did he know someone else was there. His focus was on Gabe while ignoring the pain in his body. His arms were hurting from the many blocks and his left leg was sore from Gabe grabbing it and pounding on it, trying to break it. His stomach and chest hurt from the punches that made contact and now this. If it was this hard to fight Gabe, what makes it any easier to fight two? Especially since they are both are drugged up by steroids. Shaking his head to keep his focus, he stood on shaking legs and faces his opponents. And his breath caught and his heart stops at the other person in the room.

"Biggs,' he said looking at his friend next to Gabe.

"He's on our side now."

"How…what," Alec was speechless. "You son of a bitch," Alec said forgetting all his pain and charging towards Gabe.

A hand stops him and grabs him by the throat. Alec looks over to Biggs and could see the sneer on his face as he back Alec to a wall and lift him off the floor.

"Biggs snap…out of it me…Alec. Gabe had done some…thing to…you."

"Shut up Alec, you're the traitor in my book. No thanks to you I almost got killed. You sent me on that run knowing that transies-haters were going to be there."

"No Biggs…."

"I said shut up," he slams Alec's back to the wall. "You're just like those 09ers."

He wasn't choking Alec to kill him more of applying pressure to knock him out and Alec was feeling it. He let go when a female voice got his attention.

"Biggs what are you doing," CeCe yelled running to him.

"C, baby I had to do it. Alec was the one who almost had me killed, he betrayed us baby," he said cupping CeCe's face.

"No, Alec wouldn't do that."

"He did. What you don't believe me," he let go of her face. "You don't believe me but you believe this traitor."

"Biggs this isn't you."

"This is me C, but if you can't see that or believe me then you're an enemy to me."

"Biggs…," CeCe yelled but he held up his hands to silence her. He took one last look at Alec and then left.

Alec stood up and lean against the wall for support. He could feel his body trying to recuperate from his ordeal but the pain still remain there.

"I'm going to take everything from you 494 and take it slowly so you can watch everyone see what a traitor you are," Gabe said backing away.

"You son of a …." CeCe retort but Alec stops her.

"And you can't stop me."

After his last words, he left the room. CeCe had tears in her eyes but she held them back. She knows this isn't her Biggs but it still hurt all the same. Alec fell back to the floor because of his left leg and CeCe help him back up.

"Come on we got to get you to the infirmary."

"No take me home. Besides we have to think what we're going to do. We have his concoction, now all we have to do is figure out how to beat this thing. Is Max okay?"

CeCe was helping him stand by laying his left arm over her shoulders to support his weight and walking with him to his apartment. She reaches over to her ear piece to speak to Max.

"Max where are you?"

"_I just left Gabe's apartment. I heading to Logan's to hand him the vial."_

"Okay, meet us at Alec's, we got a problem."

"_Is it Alec,"_ she said a little louder.

"That and other things, I tell you more when you get back."

"_Okay, see you there, but Alec is okay?"_

Yeah he's okay just a little banged up."

A sigh of relief was heard through the piece and Alec smile at the concern she was giving him.

"I got to go."

CeCe lost the connection and continued to help lead Alec to his apartment.

AN: What do you think?


	15. My Friend, My Enemy

AN: Hey you guys sorry I didn't update last weekend but I here now and here it is. I would like to say thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter because I love it. I think this is the longest one ever. Enjoy.

Max walks into Alec's apartment excepting to see her two friends but they were no where in sight. She walks further in the room and notices that Biggs' room door was left ajar. She makes her way over to it and fully opens the door to see CeCe sitting up on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hey CeCe," Max said walking in.

"Hey Max"

"Where's Alec?" She sat down next to CeCe who scooted over to make room for Max.

"He's in his room, thinking."

"How is he?"

"You know him, he's always alright."

"You"

It was a short pause before she answers. "You know I don't know at this point. I want to be mad but after seeing Biggs so…How could I have missed it? He was acting so, quiet. I should have known."

"What happen?"

"When I got there Biggs was attacking Alec. You should have seen the anger in his eyes Max. He was calling Alec a traitor and saying it was his fault that he was hurt. They did something to him Max and now we lost him."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back okay, we'll get them all back. I'm sure whatever was in that vial, Logan will find out what's in it, and Alec probably in his room right now thinking how to beat this bitch and getting your Biggs back." CeCe gradually nods her head. "We'll get him back C. It's like what they two heads are better then one but in this case three. You just have to hang in there and together we'll beat it."

She stood to leave but turn back once she got to the doorway to see CeCe lowering her self on the bed and hugging a pillow. Max walks across the living room to Alec's room to see him standing by his window. His face was distorted for her to read but she caught anger and sadness in there just a little. She closes the door behind her which got his attention.

"CeCe told me you took some punches. Do you mine telling me to what happen in just distracting the guy and not fighting with him?"

"He started it I just had to defend myself."

"And it looked to me that you didn't do that well."

He let out a laugh and sat down on his bed. "He's fast and stronger now. I gave him everything I got and he counters my move every time, and this was him holding back I know it. And then Biggs, they brain washed him somehow because the things he said and the anger. That stuff Gabe gave them is doing something to their head I know it."

He sat back against his head board and Max joins him. He was again lost in his thoughts just like before when Max walked inside his room.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about Manticore."

Max frown at him but it some was gone when she saw his eyes, how distant they are.

"Don't you think it's about due time you tell me about your time in Manticore? You know the part where you and Gabe was friend once and up to the point where thing changed between you two."

He scoots down in his bed until he was lying on his back with his hands folded over his stomach.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Hey you promised," she said scooting down as well beside him.

He let out a long sigh and begins:

_Ten years old 494 walks in the woods with his M-16 in hand and wearing the official field uniform. He was walking quietly in the wood when he heard a noise. He squats down behind some bushes and readies his weapon just in case. He listens clearly at the steady foot fall of someone approaching behind him and tightens his grip on his weapon. He stayed crouch down as the person moves closer and waits for the right moment to attack, letting the person get as close as possible. When the person reach just enough in his reach zone he turns around only to have his gun kicked right out of his hands and the person jumping on him. They tumble over a steep hill to the bottom with the person still having his grip on him and landing on his back with the person over him ready to strike. Using his legs he propels his attacker over his head and flips on his feet to get in fighting stance. The other person did the same and they were face to face. 494 recognize the person as 568 and a smile grace his face. On cue they both launch at each other. Throwing punches and kicks at one another. Each time one block the other moves and the another throw another punch. 494 saw an opening and follow through it with a fake punch to 568 side and countering it with a side hit to his head, knocking 568 back and then spinning kick his feet from under him. He went down and 494 place his right boot right on 568's throat but with no pressure to it._

"_Looks like I won this round," 494 smile._

"_You got lucky that's all, now get off me," 568 said moving 494's boot and getting up._

"_Don't tell me you're a sore loser 568?"_

"_Please, I could have taken you if I wanted to, I just felt sorry for you since I had one up on you already."_

"_Right," 494 laughed._

_They grab their gear that had fallen on the ground during their tumble and climb back up the hill. When they arrived at the top, another X5 greeted them._

"_We are to report now to the training ground."_

"_What for," asked 568._

"_My orders were to just round up all stray soldiers to report to training ground. Your guess is good as mine on this matter."_

_The X5 turn to leave and 494 and 568 soon followed after. They arrive just in time to see a line of soldiers walking inside the building with guards surround them. The two friends shared a look before they follow behind at the rear of the line. 494 look around to see some of the guards looking at him and turn to face 568._

"_What do you think is going on," he mouth._

_568 only answer was a shrug of his shoulder._

"_Eyes front soldier," one of the guards yelled at him and he follows._

_The line went on until a TAC officer in front of the line guide the young soldiers to two different rooms across from each other. 494 was about to turn into the right room when the TAC officer grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him off to the side. He watch as 568 went into the left room and disappears when another soldier behind him went in behind him._

"_494," another officer calls behind him. 494 turn and stood at attention to the officer. "Follow me soldier." He did as he was told and follow behind the officer, leading him down the corridor to another corridor into a room. In it was his unite and Renfro along with Lydecker who stood behind a desk. Behind them were pictures of…well them. Well he thought it was them once he read the barcode next to the picture. He stood by 600 and waited at attention until order to at ease. He watches Renfro's jaw tense and relaxes in front of them as she looks the twelve over._

"_Last Saturday twelve X5 soldiers escape into the night of the Gillette facility, these are the twelve that escaped," Renfro pointed to the twelve pictures. "As you can see you guys look just like them. You are X5-R of these soldiers, these rogue soldiers, which means you are their clones." She paused to watch the soldiers in the room look over the pictures. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here. Simple really, you guys are twins of the soldiers and I need to know if you guys are going to do the same as those traitors of yours. Colonel Lydecker agrees with me in my decision on this," she looks over at the Colonel and he looks down. 494 could read some kind of emotion in his eyes but he dismisses it when Renfro continued. "There will be testes done to make sure this won't happen again, so I'm sending you soldiers to the lab to be tested is that understood."_

"_Yes mama," they said in unison._

_She presses a red button on her desk and two guards came in. "Escort these soldiers to the lab." _

_In a line they followed the guards. 494 look back at Renfro and Lydecker who look at them as the leave. Again he lowers his head and faces the smiling Renfro. Before them was lead far from the room, 494 caught some of the conversation._

"_This is unnecessary, I could work went them."_

"_Really Donald, let you work with these group of X5s like you did with those escapees. And what are the chances that these soldiers won't do the same under your order. No, this is better, just some minor testes and then they came go back to their training. It's just precaution."_

_They went on to talking but 494 didn't hear the rest because they were moving down another corridor. The door to the lab was coming into view and he could feel the tension in his entire fellow unit. They were nervous as he was but also shock to find out that they are clones. Once inside, a technician looks over at the soldiers and walks over to one of the guards._

"_Is these them," he asks._

"_Yeah, it's all of them."_

"_We can only deal with some of them, so split them up. Half stay here and the rest go to the Subliminal room."_

_The group was split up and 494 were in the group to go to the Subliminal room. Once there, the five that was with him sat in the back and watch the screen in front of them. Varies of images of the escapees and word was displayed on the screen and he concentrated on them. It was like seeing himself up there along with the others in his group. This went on for hours._

_Once done it was lunch time and all gathered in the mess hall. 494 were by 702 and 600 in line when they got their tray to head for a table. Eyes were on them when they walk down the aisle to their table. He sat down and looks at the wonder eyes their way._

"_I don't like this," said 702 before taking a bit from her mash potato. _

"_I don't either but what can we do about it? It's those traitors fault we have to go through this, 600 said._

"_I don't like the stare," 494 said still looking around. "It's like we're them and everybody knows it."_

"_It's bad enough being their clones but now we have to take their punishment too."_

_The five at the table look up at 600 words with frowns and he looks at them and rolls his eyes._

"_What do you mean," 453 ask._

"_I over heard one of the technician before we left and he said that it's bad news for us because we're getting what they deserve. A punishment meant for the traitors."_

"_But Renfro said we're just going to have some test done and that's it, why would that be a punishment," ask 211._

"_I don't know but that's what the guy said."_

_The table went quiet as they continue to eat their food. 494 was looking around the room for 568 and spotted him eating his food. He frowns at his friend because his stature was different. He carries him self with anger and forcefully that the fork in his hands was literally bending. I should talk to him after lunch; he thought and went back to eating. After his meal, he went to the training area where he followed 568 in. No one was there except for 568 and him self. It was kind of early to be in here since class doesn't start until 1400 hours but they would sneak in anyway. He follows him to the mat where he stood with his back turn towards 494._

"_Hey I've been following you back there why didn't…"_

"_Why are you following me," 568 interrupt._

"_Just checking up on you, you seem upset in the mess hall earlier and I just thought…what's wrong."_

"_What's wrong," he turns around. "What wrong with me is you?"_

"_Me what are you talking about?"_

"_Did you see the screening earlier, those twelve that escaped were, were you."_

"_No they are not me, they're clones. Didn't you read their barcode," he said getting offended. "I was shock as you are but thanks to them my units have to endure weeks of testes because of them, can you believe that? 600 said it's a punishment." 568 didn't say anything. "You do believe that isn't me or my unit right?"_

"_Yeah it's just hard to see that image and you standing right here without those words popping up in my head."_

"_Mines too but you know what's a good way of forgetting about it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Sparring"_

_568 look up from a spot on the floor to look at his friend. A small smile form on his face and he got into a fighting stance._

"Three years later it only got worst for my group and I when word came in from Lydecker that he couldn't find your group. Renfro was getting angry and the only way she can release her anger was on everyone else. Forcing more training, more subliminal, more testes. This was force for everyone but it seems like it was meant for us the most."

_494 was once again walking in the woods by him self. He was a little out of it today since he just came out the lab for his weekly pocking and probing. Not to mention psy-ops in forcing more of the traitor escapees. He looks around his area when he senses something was wrong. He looks towards the bushes to see if any were broken and follows a trail of them to his right. There he found a little clearing with some stack branches in the middle. He went over to them and found the branches spelling TRAITOR. He kicks the word apart and went back on the path he was on before. Once there someone jump him from behind, pining him to the ground. He struggles to get free but couldn't. The person on top of him wraps one of his arms around his neck and begins to choke him. He spins them to their side to apply more pressure. 494 use all the strength he could muster and elbow his attacker in the side several times until his attack was force to let go. He took in some oxygen once he rolls from the person's grip and looks up. 568 was standing in front of him holding his side._

"_Taking it a little to far aren't we," 494 said getting up._

_568 ignore him and charge at him again but this time 494 was ready. Countering every punches and kicks, he manages to push 568 up against a tree and held him there with his elbow over his throat._

"_Occasionally I would be up for this but right now I'm not, so I'm going to ask you what your problem is?"_

"_You are my problem."_

"_Again I'm your problem, what have I done this time?"_

"_You know what. It's you and those clone of yours. It's causing too much tense here and I'm sick of seeing your face." He pushes 494 off of him and 494 got in a fighting stance just in case. When he sees his friend's intention isn't to fight any more he relaxes._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Those stupid 09ers had to escape which now we have to suffer for. Their faces are everywhere and I'm tired of seeing them, seeing you."_

"_568 you have to stop associating me and mine to the 09ers. We're not them."_

"_Yeah but everybody else does and I'm starting to think…"_

"_What, you starting to think what, they're right. I can't believe this."_

"_Is it so hard to believe? Maybe you are them and they change you barcode or something."_

"_Will you listen to yourself, you're talking nonsense. You're letting them play with your mind, everyone's minds."_

"_Every time they show us that film, I get so anger because what they did to us. They left us behind to take their punishment and I just want to strangle them for it. And when I see you, I see them and I can see it, see myself doing it."_

_494 reach for his neck and took in a hard swallow. His throat was still sore from earlier._

"_So you tried to kill me because I look like 493 and every other 09er."_

"_It would help rather then seeing you when I wake. It's bad enough that you're in my head when I close my eyes but when I'm awake too."_

"_You think I'm not suffering from this too? I am reminded everyday that I'm a clone of one of the 09ers and am paying dearly for it. It's bad enough that everyone sees me as one but treat me as is just cruel. And you, my friend no less, are following in everyone foot steps, bad enough to try and kill me."_

"_I heard one of your unit mates died yesterday. People say he died because he was too weak to handle the pressure and that more of your unit is showing signs of weakness. I thought that maybe it would be best to go ahead and put you out of your misery. Help me sleep at night and maybe others."_

"_I not going to let you kill me, 568," 494 said getting in a fighting stance._

"_Maybe not but I can still make your life a living hell. Maybe then you'll beg for me to kill you. Consider now my friend, my enemy."_

"_Then enemies we are," 494 said still in his stance._

_568 walks pass him and disappear in the wood before him. 494 relax with a long sigh and put his back against the tree. He just lost the only friend he have in this place to feel a little comfort. His unit is showing signs of pulling away from each other, treating each other like a soldier and not like they use to treat each other. There's no communication anymore. He is alone. Maybe he should let 568 take his life, and then he wouldn't have to deal with this. But he is a soldier and soldiers don't quit. He will just have to fight until his time come or hopefully until this torture is over. He stood up from the tree and walk back to the training ground before the TAC officer think he ran off or something and that would be more problems added to him self._

"For years it went on like it did, the testes, the film, psy-ops. And to his word like every soldier, 568 tried to make my life a living hell. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but Manticore did their hardest. Most of my old unit broke under the torture Manticore inflicted on us and they just gave up. Only a few of us survived. When word got out that 493 went crazy they did more testes on me to make sure it wasn't genetic. There were times I wanted to give up but I couldn't. I wanted to live for my sake and the others and to hopefully see them drag you guys in and inflict everything they did to us to you guys. But it never happened. 56- Gabe was only helping them make me creak but I beat him every time and it felt good to have an enemy to let my anger on. Soon my group was split up and I was t transported to another unit because I was one of the best soldiers they had, thanks to Biggs of course." He pauses a little and thought about his friend-turn evil. "We were trained for solo mission and I was glad to get away from the testing for awhile after six month continuous for 493. But then I screwed it all up when I fell for my target's daughter and you know the rest to that story."

Max nods her head softly, understanding fully about the mission. She listens to his entire story and couldn't help but feel guilt for what happen to him. She wishes she could have changed his time during Manticore but she can't. She just hopes he is happy now that he is out and would all that she can to make him feel happy. She turns to look at him as he lay reminiscing about his past. He soon sat up on his bed and turn to Max. Max did the same and tries to study his eyes for the answer for his sudden action.

"Max I want to thank you."

"For what Alec?"

"After my time in psy-ops and after they put me in a holding cell, I was thinking about giving up. Letting them turn me into their perfect soldier. Once I got out of psy-ops, they told me I was in the breeding program and that I had to copulate until my breeding partner gets pregnant. I wasn't informed that it was you until thirty minutes before I went to your cell. If it wasn't for you they would have succeed. So thank you for giving me a name for my personality and not just a number. Thank you for getting me out and the others. Thanks for letting me in your life and friends."

"Well actually you butted into my life."

"Max I'm trying to thank you here."

"Sorry, go on."

"But most of all I want to thank you for trusting in me and being a friend."

Max had the biggest smile on her face and went to hug him.

"You're welcome Alec."

"Okay could you let go you're kind of hurting my already sore chest."

"Ah do you want me to kiss it all better?" Max eyes grew big after she realizes what she just said. She looks up at Alec and he had the biggest smile on his face. She rolls her eyes and look away.

He yawns and leans back against his bedpost.

"You think you wouldn't mind staying here tonight?"

She smiles at him and crawls up the bed to his side. She snuggles up to him until her head was on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mine."

She stayed in that position until his breathing slowed and his body begins to loosen their grip around her.

"Tomorrow, we need to figure out Gabe's…" he said sleepy.

"Alec just goes to sleep."

AN: What did you think?


	16. The Next Move part 1

AN: I had to make this a two part being that it'll be too long so I did it. Don't hate please. I hope you like it. Enjoy

Max opens her eyes when the sun was just rising, setting the room in dim shades across the room. Her eyes adjusted to the setting and she sat up. She looks over to the night stand at the clock and it read, 7:15 in the morning. Thanks to her shark DNA it's times like these she wishes she doesn't have to wake up so early, especially with the warm body lying next to her. Alec was still asleep, lying on his back, head tilted to her. She wishes she could just stay in his arms a little bit longer but the day calls for her. Not to mention missing a whole day of work to deal with the Gabe thing. She just hopes Logan found something already. She moves slowly off the bed to not wake Alec up and heads for the door. A groaning sound coming from behind her stops her in her track and she turns to see Alec shifting in the bed to lie on his stomach.

"What time is it," he asks groggily.

"It seven in the morning," she whispers and another groan came from the lying man, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Max…" he groans again.

"Don't Max me Alec you're the one who woke up, this is my usual waking time. You get some more sleep and heal, I'm going down to head quarter to see what's been going on since our absent."

"Okay," she set to leave again but he stops her. "Max…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

She smiles at him before leaving the room fully. Before she left his apartment she checked on CeCe, who was balled up in Biggs' bed asleep. She makes her way in through the dark street of Oak Street to head quarter to find the usual inhabitants there. Dix was at his station next to the TVs, Luke right by him. Mole was talking to another transhuman, from the looks of it part monkey, and an X6. She walks up the stairs to them with a smile.

"Good morning everyone, how is everything going," she said.

They all turn around from what they were doing to look at their leader.

"Good morning Max," Dix said before returning to the TVs. The X6 and Luke just nod before returning to their work. Mole was just staring her down when she turn to see what the lizard man has to say.

"What no smart comment from you Mole, I'm surprise," she said putting her hands on her hip.

"What have you done to yourself, you almost look…human," he frowns.

"Please me human, I'm transgenic all the way."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he let out a puff of smoke with a smile. "Where's your other half, still feeling under the weather?"

"No Alec is sleeping," she said eyeing some papers on a table next to him. "He needs the rest so no one bother him."

"You didn't do anything to him did you," Mole asks grabbing his favorite gun to start cleaning it.

"What, no why would you think that?"

"Some people are talking, saying stuff about him attacking you, you getting mad and threaten to kill him. I got worried when he didn't show up for the last couple of days, thought you actually might have killed my favorite war buddy."

"Mole I am appalled that you would think that I would kill Alec just for attacking me."

"Hey a man can't help but wonder since you threaten the poor guy every time he throws a smirk at you."

"Hey that smirk of his is evil I tell you."

"Yeah and looks can kill which I must ask why the new one?"

"I felt like one, why the million question? If you got something to say Mole, spill."

"Just a simple observation"

"Well observe somewhere else; I don't need you breathing down my neck."

And that saying cause a flashback of her and Alec in Joshua's apartment and a smile form on her face. Mole saw the smile on her face and frown.

"Strange I tell you," he said walking off.

…….

Max was in her office sitting down behind her desk, lost in her own thoughts. After going home to clean up and put on some different clothes, she came back here to her office to do some work. But that was ten minutes ago and she hasn't picked up a pen yet. If anyone should have walked in on her, they would find her sitting at her desk looking over some papers but really she's just staring at the work on her desk in silence thoughts. Face distorted in different emotions for every thought. Sad, mad, happy, confuse, the works as she sits there at her desk.

What is this thing with me and Alec, she thought. Are we just close friends or are we mates like Biggs and CeCe? Well not mates yet, not until I complete the mating ritual with Alec like what CeCe said. I don't know if Alec wants me in that way. If he just did it to own me so help him I'll kill him. But why get mad at him, it was his instinct telling him to do that just like what Biggs said. CeCe said, Biggs said, they know more about this then I do and they know more about Alec then I do. They told me Alec care about me so he wouldn't have done that just to show ownership would he? If he really wanted to just own me then he would just had bit me and that was it. He wouldn't have kissed me like that and touched me like he did just to own me. Again I wouldn't know, this is all new to me. New to him it seems too. This is all Gabe's fault. He had to come in here and ruin everything. Just what is he trying to pull anyway? Is he trying to reconstruct Manticore here? Only time will tell and hopefully we'll know how to stop him by then before that will happen.

Talking coming from outside her door caught her attention and she went to go check it out. Cracking her door a little she sees Alec, CeCe, and Mole heading up the stairs to his office.

"I'm glad to see you up and living soldier boy," Mole said patting Alec on the back.

"Yeah me too, hey I'll meet you two in my office I just need to talk to Max for a minute."

"I'll give you thirty second and if you're not in by then I'm assuming you're dead."

Alec just laughs and heads for Max's office. Quickly Max close her door and ran to her desk to sit down. A knock came and then Alec was picking his head through.

"Hey Maxie spying on me?"

"No, I was doing work, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

He nods his head and then shook it. "Mole seems to think you killed me or going to me for attacking you. Words travel fast around here."

"They do. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sore anymore if that's what you're asking, other then that I'm worried about this Gabe situation."

"Yeah me too."

There was a pause before speaking. "We'll talk about him later, I should go before Mole come in gun blazing the place," he laughs.

"Yeah, later."

Alec left and Max was once again left alone. She decides to get some work done, knowing Alec is alright and before her thoughts invade her again, but time after time her thoughts linger to the one person focus in them, Alec. I could talk to him, see what he thinks about our relationship right now or at least where are we in it. I could kiss him but would that be wise. I mean it'll be enjoyable for me but what of him? We haven't kissed or done anything to say that our friendship has grown to something more since that night at Joshua's. I mean sure he opened up to me about Gabe and his friendship but after I made him promise to tell me. And sure we cuddled a little more but that's because he needed comfort from the beaten he had taken. Would kissing him tell me what I need to know? Tell me does he love me or not? I mean he's probably thinking why I agreed with him to make me his was to help him but it wasn't. I am in love with him and if OC heard me say that she would say I told you so. I guess I can talk to him, ease him into talking to me. But Alec is man of action not words so I could go for the kiss and tell approach. Probably go with my plan again from two days ago and go primal on him like he did me in my office. She could feel her body shivering with excitement. She stood to leave out her office. All I have to do is kick Mole and CeCe out of his office like he did Biggs and jump him. It should be a piece of cake. Her eyes dilated from anticipation as she open the door and her breath was caught. She wanted to scream at the man standing before her. You have prefect timing Logan, she thought.

……..

"I told Max everything, everything about me, Gabe, Manticore."

"And how do you feel about that," CeCe ask.

Alec and CeCe are left in his office after Mole left and now are talking about personal matters.

"Relief I guess. I don't know but she listened to me and I thank her for it and for all that she did."

"Well that's good Alec, I'm proud of you. That's one big leap for you in the open factor. You think you can do that again."

"I don't know."

"Listen it's obvious that she cares about you and you the same so why not make a move. I'm tired of this sit and wait game with you and Max, what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure Max likes me in the way that I do. I not sure if what happened between us at Joshua's were true feelings or want, lust or love, owning or protecting. I not sure what last night was a sign of her comforting me or just her feeling guilty."

"See that's the problem with you men, so blind to see what's right in front of you. It took Biggs a month to talk to me after we mated. You guys are just so stupid sometimes when it come to love."

Alec laughed at that.

"Laugh all you want but you guys can't see love if it hit you in the face."

"Hey cut us some slick here we were made to be soldiers not romantic guys okay, and you're supposed to be helping me here not criticize me."

"Sorry but I keep thinking about Biggs and what Gabe done to him and it make me so angry."

"I understand but we'll get him back, I promise."

The room went silent.

"I guess I could go talk to her. I mean she's in her office right now doing some work by her self this would be a prefect time. I already need to talk to her anyway about the Gabe problem we're having."

"Talk about that later remember I'm part of that talk too, so bring something else up like a heist or something."

"Yes ma'ma," Alec saluted as he stood up and head for the door.

"Relax, you got this in the bag," CeCe smiled.

Alec shook his head and left his office. He got to her door but stops when he heard two different voices inside. He turns his head a little to hear who the other voice was inside and scoff. You have prefect timing Logan, he thought.

AN: What do you think of this chapter?


	17. My Next Move part 2

AN: Sorry about the delay in updates but I've been busy with other stories and school work. It's the same as always. I hope I haven't lost anybody due to my late update. This story is almost done so I hope you guys will stay until the end. Anyway I hope you like the update and please R and R to let me know you're still there. Enjoy

* * *

"Logan right now isn't a good time right now; I have to go talk to…" Max started.

"Max it's important. Plus I need to talk to you about that drug in those Xs." Logan rushed before Max could reach the door.

"Really? Then we should get Alec, he needs to hear about this." Max once again tried to leave but Logan stops her.

"Alec can wait Max; I need to talk to you." He bellowed and Max turned to face him fully with her arms crossed.

"What is it Logan?"

"About me and Asha…."

"Logan I said it was okay, you're a free man you can do as you pleased."

"No Max, there is no me and Asha." Logan said getting frustrated.

"Really because it didn't seem like that to me, do Asha know about the passionate kiss you two were in wasn't anything?"

Logan's mouth was kept in a tight line as Max looks him over.

"I guess not."

"It's just…you hardly even come up to see me any more and when you do its business. I've missed you Max."

"Logan…" Max said uncrossing her arms.

"It's like I don't matter to you anymore. It's this place, Manticore, your people, and _him_." He points to the door with anger.

"That is not true, Logan I care about you too, I just…."

"What Max, what is it?" He said with a little of his anger seeping out.

"I…I…me and Alec aren't together." She said in one breath. _There I finally said it_, she thought looking up at Logan's shock face. _Now all I have to do is explain._

……

Alec backs away from Max's door and down the stairs to Head quarters. He sat down in an empty chair and lean his head back. She finally told him, he thought. I wonder what that leaves us.

……

"What?" Logan asked still a little puzzled.

"Alec and I are not together, we never were. What you saw at my place was Alec leaving after a long night of rescuing him from jail and talking. Nothing happened between us."

"Then why did you say there were?"

Max walks back to her desk and lean up against it. "I did it to protect you. I was a danger to you; I could get you killed one day with this virus still in me and with White and the National Guard lurking around. I wanted you safe."

"And how does Alec play in this?" Logan asked curiously.

"Alec was helping me. He didn't know about it until he went over to Joshua's to hand over some parts you needed. So don't go blaming him alright."

"Max you could of told me instead of putting up this little make-believe to push me away."

"You're the one who thought there was something going on between us in the first place, I just went with it."

"So where that does it leaves us?" He said walking up to her. Max moves away from him and to her chair.

"Good question because I don't know right now. Since these past couple of months, I'm starting to see things clearly, seeing someone clearer for the first time."

"You mean Alec?" Logan asked with his shoulders slumping down.

"He's changed Logan. You may still see him as the arrogant screw up but he's grown since then. He is finally showing the real Alec for once and I…I think I might see him more then just a friend now. In fact I know I'm starting to see him more then just a friend." Max said trying to hold the smile on her face from showing.

"So you're just going to give up on us because you think you might be growing feelings for Alec."

"No I'm not giving up on us, not the cure part and wanting you safe. I'm just giving up what we once had. The love we once had is not there, here anymore, Logan."

"That's giving up Max."

"What, like you haven't giving up on us either, what was that with you and Asha? Logan you deserve someone like her then me in your life."

"And you think you deserve Alec in yours." He said, his anger returning.

"Logan I don't have time for this, there are more important…"

"More important…"

"Yes, there are more important things then this right now. You said you have information about the drugs, so what is it?"

…….

Alec was still in Head quarter looking over some papers when his enhance hearing picked up on heavy breathing and running coming towards him. He quickly turned around to see an X8 climbing the stair to him.

"Alec sir it's Minx, she needs you to report to the infirmary right away, it's urgent."

"Why what is it?" Alec asked following the young boy to the infirmary.

"It's Dawn and Chest, they're having seizure."

Alec and the X8 picked up speed as they near the infirmary. A small crowd gathers around the small building when they finally reached the building and pushed their way through.

"Everyone please go back to your work station there's nothing to see here."

"Alec what's going on, I heard two X5 having seizure," CeCe said following Alec through the crowd.

"Yeah I heard too but it's urgent from what Minx said."

Finally getting inside the building, they were met with two transgenics lying on a stretcher, convulsing severely. They were two of Gabe's minion. Minx and two other field med tries as much as possible to keep the two X5 down on the stretcher with straps and work on them at the same time.

"Minx what happen," Alec asked rushing over to help.

"I don't know. They were brought in and all of a sudden they started having seizure. It could be the drugs they were giving and their bodies trying to get rid of it."

Soon the convulsing starts to ease off and everyone around them remove their hands to let their bodies fall still on the stretcher.

"Alright take these straps off and get an IV in them. And take a blood sample; I want to know what just happen." Minx said giving orders to her helpers. Alec and CeCe stayed out of the way to let the medics do their work while they gaze from afar.

"Alec, I'm just making conversation here but if the drug causes these two to have seizure then Biggs could be next. And if it gets worst…" CeCe started.

"C don't worry okay, we'll figure something out. Plus I over heard Logan talking to Max saying he found something in the drug so that might help us in helping them."

A loud gasp coming from one of the medic causes Alec and CeCe to look over at the work station where one of the medics is backing away from the male X5. They rushed over to see Chest smiling and laughing as he begins to lean up on the stretcher. Dawn soon joined him until they both were standing up in front of the shock observers.

"Well it looks like our plan worked" Chest said removing the IV from his arm.

"What plan?" Alec questioned.

"Faking our own seizure of course and you all felled for it, especially you Alec."

"What the meaning of this?" CeCe jumped in.

"To distract you." Dawn finally said. "For X5s you're sure slow."

To distract us from what, Alec thought, searching his brain for what could they distract him for. What could Gabe have up his sleeve this time? And then it hits hard.

"Max" He whispers.

"What?" CeCe said looking at him to repeat.

"They're distracting me to get to Max." He rushed out backing up to leave.

"Go, hurry. I'll handle these two." CeCe said looking predatory at the two smiling X5s.

Alec nods and ran out of the infirmary. _Please don't let me be too late_, he thought blurring to Max's office.

……

"We should get Alec, he needs to hear this," Max said rubbing her temple, sitting in her chair.

A knock came at her door and then it opens. In walked Gabe and two male X5. Max stood up at their entrance and walk ahead of her desk a little in front of Logan.

"Gabe what are you doing here?" Max asked getting in her stance. Her voice trembled just a little because she knows she won't be able to fight these more experience Xs with steroid in the mix.

"Ah to see you may sweet." Gabe said before blurring to Max and Logan.

He pushed Logan away and grabbed onto Max's arms. His two friends grabbed onto Logan to hold him back as Gabe do what he came here to do. Max struggle against his hold to get free but he has a tight grip on her arms. He pushed her against the wall and held her there.

"I wish I could play longer with you Max but I'm on a time schedule and its no telling how long my buddy Alec found out about my little distraction." Gabe said. Max still just for a moment to process what Gabe has said.

"What do you want?" Max asked getting back to her struggling.

"I want you."

With that said Gabe kicked Max's feet from under her, knocking her to the ground. He straddled her and held her hands above her head. Again Max tries to struggle from his grip as he leans forward, inches away from her face.

"Max" Logan yelled from his position. The two X5 had Logan down on his knees watching emotionlessly while they wait.

Gabe pulled at a syringe from his back pocket and held it in front of Max's face for her to see the yellowish liquid.

"I knew it was you who was in my apartment yesterday. I could smell you." Max kept her eyes on the syringe as Gabe rub the needle part on her lips to her cheek. "You really thought I'll have just that one bag hiding in my place? No there is more. Enough for everyone in this forsaken dump you call home. And under my wings we'll be stronger then ever before. Once I get rid of a few nuisances."

"Then what do you want with me?" Max once again tries to struggle away from the needle he keeps moving across her face.

Gabe grabbed onto her collar of her shirt and pulled it down to reveal the fading bite mark on her right shoulder.

"This mark doesn't make you his." He said fingering it, making Max shiver from his touches. "I can prove it." With his hand raised, he plunge the needle into Max's shoulder, releasing the yellow liquid into Max.

"Max, no," Logan once again struggle to get free.

Gabe leans close to Max's ear and whisper just enough for her to hear. "Now that you're mine, I need you to help me keep 494 away. Long enough for me to finish what I came here to do and then you can kill him." He leans back to see Max's eyes start to flutter. With a satisfied smile, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting off of her. He walks over to Logan and kneels in front of him.

"I wouldn't stay here much longer human." Gabe said seeing the fear in Logan's eyes. "You don't belong here and if I see you again, I'll kill you." He punches Logan hard in the face, knocking the human unconscious. There the three X5 walks off to leave the room.

………..

Alec was almost there. He could see Max's office coming into view. He was so focus on Max's office that he doesn't see the prone body lying on the ground in front of him. With quick reflexes, he jumps over the body landing in a crouch position. He turns back at the body and realizes it was Mole. Alec kneels down next to Mole to check for a pulse and there was one steady beat. He looks around and can see Dix, Luke, an X6, and two more transhuman lying on the ground, unconscious. Figuring they are okay, he left Mole on the ground and heads for his first priority. Reaching the stairs, he made it half way when Biggs block his way at the top of the stairs.

"I don't think so Alec." Biggs said with his arms crossed.

"Out of my way Biggs" Alec tries to run pass him but Biggs push him back.

"Let him finish," was Biggs last words before the door to Max's office opened.

Gabe and two other Xs behind him stepped out of the room and Gabe smiled at the irritated Alec.

"Alec what's a surprise seeing you here, I thought you were at the infirmary seeing to the two seizure patient." He said smiling bigger.

"If you hurt Max I swear…"

"Swear what Alec? You can't beat me; we figured that out yesterday remember. You've grown soft Alec, for this 09er and in your fighting. You don't have that killer instinct in you anymore."

"You want to bet." Alec move to attack but Biggs stop him again.

"Maybe later, I still have other business to attain to."

Gabe and the other two behind him head downstairs with Biggs still blocking Alec way. Once they were down the stairs Biggs follow down himself.

"Later Alec" He said before following the others down the street and disappears behind some buildings. Alec let out a breath to calm himself down.

"Max," he remembered and ran the rest of the way upstairs to her office. There he finds both Logan and Max on the floor. He quickly checked Logan's pulse before heading over to Max after seeing was Logan okay. He kneels next to Max and pulls her in his arms. Max eyes were still fluttering when she spoke.

"Alec…Gabe… was here."

"I know Max." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm so…tired." Her eyes stopped their moving and settled on remaining close.

"I'm sorry Max; I should have known he'll do something. I wished I've gotten here sooner."

Max slowly lift her hand to Alec's face and rub her thumb over his cheek and bottom lips.

"S'kay"

Grunting sound behind him was heard but he didn't bother to turn around to see Logan slowly coming to consciousness. Max's hand fell from his face as she succumbed to the induced sleep, due to the drug. Alec stayed with his arms wrapped around her ignoring the new presence of CeCe and Joshua. He closed his eyes for good measure just to pretend just for now that Max was just sleeping. Ignoring the worried eyes on him and Max, he just sat there. _You'll pay for this Gabe. I won't let you win._


	18. What's in the Drug?

AN: Well here it is, what you guys been waiting for. What's in the Drug. I hope what I'm trying to get or say makes sense and you understand it. I did a lot of research and I'll tell you this it wasn't easy. Please write back and let me know what you thought about it. Enjoy

AN: Also I want to give thanks to **dooski** for beta-ing this chapter for me, it really help make the reading easier. So give her credit for it.

AN: Also I want to say this story is almost over. I think if I estimate it out I got about four or five more chapters to go. Add one more just in case. I have to come to a closing on this soon, to start on another story idea I was thinking about. So just letting you guys know.

_

* * *

"She's showing signs like the other," Minx said, standing by a stretcher with Max on it. Alec was standing on the other side of the stretcher watching the sleeping Max. "I'm sorry Alec. I guess by this time tomorrow, we'll have to expect the inevitable." _

Alec was sitting at the front of the table in the meeting where the Inner Circle normally met for briefing. But today, there didn't seem to be much left of the Inner Circle. Minx was still in the infirmary, along with Max, and Luke, who suffered from a concussion. Biggs was apparently evil now so there's no way he going to show up, unless completely unexpected. That left Dix, Mole, CeCe, Joshua, and Alec himself as the only ones attending today. "Alright, would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Why was I, and others, jumped earlier, and by our own kind no less," Mole asked rolling his cigar in his mouth. "Yeah and what's wrong with Max? why is she in the infirmary," asked Dix.  
Alec stood up from his chair and walked around the room. "The only answer I can give you is that an X5 name Gabe is turning some of our kind into his followers to take over Terminal City. He is using some sort of drug to brainwash them under his control. We only know part of what's in it, but Logan is going to fill us in on the rest later"  
"What about little fella," whined Joshua.  
"We may have to expect her to be under Gabe's control, big guy," Alec answered giving Joshua a gentle squeeze on the shoulder when he whined.  
"How did this happen? I mean, why he wants to control us." Dix asked.  
"I don't know. For power maybe, revenge? I don't know, but right now he has a total of twelve of us under his wing, not to mention Max, who's in the process of becoming another one." Alec said sitting back in his chair.  
"Biggs is already one," CeCe put in.  
"Why not lock these goons down in our holding cells, keep them from turning anyone else into brainwashed drones?" Mole suggested through his cigar.  
"Although that plan sounds great, I really don't think it will work. This drug they were given makes them stronger and faster then any normal X5 or X6. Four of them took out the whole head quarter team and there's no telling what twelve can do together. Trying to put these guys in a holding cell would be suicide"  
"So there's nothing we can do to stop them from turning Terminal City into brainwashed freaks"  
"I don't know. Until we learn more about this drug there's nothing we can do. Here" Alec said getting up again to pass out a sheet of paper to everyone in the room. "Here is a list of all of those who are under Gabe's control. We need to watch out for them. Spy if you want, but don't direct contact. This is about all we can do. I'll go see Logan, find out what he knows, and then come back here. Give me about forty five minutes and then meet me back here. This meeting is over"  
The three transhuman left the room, leaving only Alec and CeCe.  
"I'm going with you," CeCe said just as Alec was heading out.  
Alec just nodded and continued out the door. CeCe was right behind him as they were making their way to the tunnel. They were quite on the way there, kept to their thoughts. They walked in, not bothering to knock, and continued inside the room where Logan's computers were. Logan was holding a cloth to the side of his head where a purple bruise was forming. He removed it while the two transgenics stood waiting for him to acknowledge them.  
"How is Max?" He first asked.  
"She's doing okay, except for waiting for her to turn to the dark side," CeCe answered.  
"And the others"  
"They're fine, Logan. We didn't come here to bombarded with questions. We came here for answers and maybe a solution to our problem." Alec said, getting annoyed by the questions and waiting.  
"I'm fine by the way"  
The two transgenics shook their heads and sat down in chairs in the room. Logan took the cue to hold further questioning until he was finished telling them what Dr. Carr had found. He, too, had questions of his own for the two, especially Alec. He pulled out a sheet of paper and turned his chair to fully face the seated transgenics.  
"From what we already know, steroid and hypnotic drugs are what we've already identified. They are what caused the enforced sleep and the added muscle mass and probably the extra speed to our friends. Along with the drug, Dr. Carr noticed a substance of silicon in the liquid"  
"And this finding of silicon means what exactly." Alec asked "Well, analyzing the drug further, Dr. Carr found a very small chip device in it. This device is known as a nano-nite. Microscopic to the human eye but it can affect anyone or anything it harbors. Nano-nites can be used for almost anything- medical purposes, technology, and military. You name it"  
"I've never heard of it." CeCe said curiously.  
"Of course, you wouldn't have. Projects dealing with nana-nites been shut down for over sixty years now. It seems the designer of these small devices was using these things to attack government buildings in the early sixties. He was placed in a mental home for thinking there a conspiracy going on. What left of his project was either destroyed or kept safe in the government custody. Well, until now that is"  
"If we've never heard of this device from Manticore, I'd doubt Gabe has. Which means someone else gave it to him." CeCe said.  
"Someone like White? He has government access, and who knows how long his kind have been running around. They could have easily gotten their hands on it at some point," Alec said, shaking his head in frustration.  
"If that is true, why would he give Gabe the mixture in the first place? Where is White's benefit in all this?" CeCe once again questioned.  
"I don't know." Alec answered.  
"There is more about the nano-nites then what I've given you. These things have the ability to send, take, and pull up information. Also, they can fix machines, muscle tissue, and restore any lost computer data. They also can be used for beckoning signals for lost or catcher soldiers. If you stick it right under a layer of skin, anyone can find you within a 25 mile radius. The technology is just amazing"  
"That is all well and dandy, but in what way is it being used now?" Alec asked.  
"An audio-recorder device. Your simple tape recorder"  
Alec and CeCe looked puzzled at Logan after hearing this information.  
"It may seem strange but given what we know and how Gabe got his minions to follow his every word it seems probable. Nano-nites have one track function and in our case it's the brain. Silicones are good semiconductors and with the chip device, the nano-nite can easily target the brain because it's electrical activity. Once it reaches the brain, it attaches itself to the temporal lobe. I would think that on it's way to the brain it recorders whatever Gabe said at the last minute before the X5 went to sleep, being that unconscious or dying, the hearing is the last to go. The nano-nite records this message and plays it over while the person sleeps. This can make the person believe in what is being said because it plays all the time while they are asleep. No other thought are being processed except for the message being sent"  
"So this chip is acting like a mini Psy-ops sort of, inducing audio stimulus to the brain. And with our well built brains, we'll absorb the information like a sponge." Alec put in.  
"So how do we stop it?" CeCe asked.  
"Beats me. Usually chips burn out after some time or high voltage of electricity can destroy the chip. I don't know if either choice is good to take. We could try surgically removing the nano-nite but I still don't know how effective that would be. They could all in up with brain damage, or dead"  
"So we're still at a dead end in stopping Gabe from brainwash everyone"  
"Pretty much"  
"Great, what's the point of having information about this mixture Gabe is using when we don't have a solution?" Alec bellowed, getting up from his chair to pace across the room. "We can't do anything, it's like our hands are tied behind our back in this one. I hate not knowing what to do or being in control of this situation, Logan. This is a no win-win situation and Max, Biggs and eleven other are screwed, us too maybe if Gabe fulfills his mission"  
"We're looking for a miracle here. It would help if some of you guys were equality matched with Gabe and his fellow followers." Logan said turning back around to his computer to type something up. "I'll keep searching, see if I can find something helpful for us"  
"Yeah you do that. In the meanwhile, we'll go back to Terminal City and tell the others that we're completely screwed," Alec said as he and CeCe headed for the door.  
"Wait, Alec, could I talk to you, alone," Logan asked, looking to Alec but not to CeCe when he said the last word.  
"Uhm sure" Alec said. He turned to CeCe who stood a little behind to side of him. "Go ahead, get the guys together and tell them I'll be there in a little bit"  
"Okay," she said before slipping out the door.  
"So what is that you want to talk about?" Alec asked, taking his seat again in the chair.  
"Max told me that you two weren't together, that she was only doing it to protect me and you helped"  
"Yeah, well, anything to help Max and her cause," Alec stood. "Now I have to go"  
"Wait, I have something to ask you"  
Alec let out a sigh and turned back to Logan from the door. "Shoot" Alec said. At least I'm at the door so after I answer his question I can make a clean get away before anymore question, he thought.  
"When Max and I were attacked by Gabe and his men, Gabe pulled down Max's collar, showing a bite mark on her shoulder." Alec didn't speak and instead took a silent breath. "When he did it, he said something like the mark doesn't make you his. Any guess on what he meant by that"  
"I don't know. Gabe crazy," he laughed a little. "I really have to go," but he was stopped again by Logan.  
"My guess is that the mark came from you. You want to tell me why your teeth mark is on Max"  
Alec turned away from the halfway open door to turn back and face Logan again. He scratched at the back of his head before looking up at the waiting Logan.  
"Actually I don't want to tell you; in fact I don't have to explain myself to you. I really have to go"  
"Is it because you and Max had sex is that's why you don't want to tell me"  
Alec slammed the door and faced Logan again. "Why do you think Max and I had sex? Max told you that there was nothing between us"  
"Well actions speak louder then words and in this case that mark on Max's shoulders says other wise"  
"Yeah but it doesn't mean we had sex"  
"Then how else would you explain the bite mark, your bite mark"  
"You know what; I don't have time for this. You're a cyber geek Logan, look it up"  
And with that said Alec left the room.  
…  
After briefing the Inner Circle about the contents of the drugs and again telling them that they had nothing, the meeting was over. Alec went to the infirmary to check on Max. She was still in the same position as when he left to have the meeting. Asleep. He took a wash cloth and wiped over her forehead to clear it from the sweat forming on her head. He moved a strain of her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the infirmary to go home. Today was a long day for him and all the thinking was making his head hurt. He walked inside his apartment to find CeCe with a bottle of Scotch in hand.  
"Sorry, but I can't sleep at my place. Biggs once told me that you keep a stash of beer here so I just thought"  
"No. Please make yourself comfortable, in fact I might join you," Alec said, walking over to her pulling out another bottle to take a long swig of it. They both walked over to the couch and sat down to continue their drinking.

Back in the infirmary, a medic was finishing up some written reports when she heard a noise coming from the patient's room. She left her desk to go check the noises out. Checking every quarter in the room, she stopped when she neared Max's quarter, hearing the noises coming from within. Walking a little forward, Max's bed came in focus.  
"Max," she whispered and was faced with an empty bed.  
Surprise and worried, she turned around to leave when she ran into Max herself.  
"Max," the medic whispered again, getting off the floor. "What are you doing up"  
"Well Ness, I couldn't sleep due to shark DNA, so I thought I'd go work out in the gym"  
"But we weren't expecting you to wake up until tomorrow"  
"Well I'm up now, so no need to worry," Max said about to turn to leave.  
"Wait, you can't leave. I have specific orders to not allow you to leave if you ever woke up"  
"Whose orders"  
"Alec. He said"  
"Dismiss Alec's order, I'm CO here, so what I say goes. And I'm telling you that I'm leaving to go work out"  
"But"  
"But nothing soldier. My order is clear, understand"  
"Yes I understand but"  
"I don't have time for this"  
With her quick reflexes, Max grabbed the medic by the throat with her arm, blocking her airway. Once the medic stopped struggling, Max laid her down into her bed and tucked her in.  
"There, now to the gym," she said, walking out of the infirmary and headed for the gym.

* * *

AN: Did it make sense? I hope it did. If not what I really tried to get at was that this device is sending the audio message (Gabe's voice) to the brain and it repeats while they are under induce sleep. Making them believe in what is being said. Brainwashing for a lack of a better. That's all it's doing. Again I hope what I wrote made sense. 


	19. After the Dreamfiller

AN: Okay from here on out the chapter are going to be long. So it might be less then five chapters or the same amount I said I was going to have. Thank my beta for her time in correcting my chapters again. Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

The sun shining through his bedroom woke him up from his slumber. He was face-down on his bed looking at the paint chip walls, unwilling to get up to greet the day of his presence. Personally he didn't want to wake up at all due to the event yesterday, knowing that another person he cared about fell under Gabe's spell. He was helpless and drained from all this…fighting. He was tired of fighting something he knew he couldn't beat and knowing he couldn't stop the inevitable. Max was going to be one of Gabe's followers and he couldn't do anything about it except watch. No, lying there felt much better than fighting a battle he couldn't win. The sound of his bedroom door creeping open caught his ears and he listened as soft footsteps made their way inside. With the sound of his door closing shut, he spun into action. With his speed, he blurred to his intruder, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. The intruder clawed at Alec's arm to try to pry his hands from around his neck.  
"Alec"  
The intruder's voice strained to call out Alec's name and he realized the voice was of a feminine tone. Finally getting a good look at his intruder, he was met with disheveled raven hair and dark brown eyes from in between staring up at him. He quickly removed his hands and watched as the woman rubbed at her neck idly. "Max, I'm sorry. I thought you were an intruder, I didn't mean"  
"It's okay Alec, I'm not hurt"  
He opened his mouth as if to say something else but closed it when nothing seemed to come out. He let his breathing and heart beat calm down a little from his panicked state before asking her his questions.  
"Max what are you doing here"  
"I came to see you"  
"Me? But you shouldn't be up right now; we weren't expecting you to wake up until at least five more hours now. How"  
He was stopped by Max's fingers covering his lips, ceasing him to continue.  
"Shush, no more questions"  
Removing her hand, she replaced them with her lips. She moved them slowly and gently across his as she moved her hands up his chest and around his neck to tangle in his dark blonde hair. Alec was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Max realized he wasn't responding and opened her eyes just a little to look at his confused eyes.  
"It's okay Alec." She said moving her kisses alongside his jaw.  
"But Max"  
She interrupted him again when she captured his lips again but this time forcefully. Moving her hands to the side of his face to still him from moving away to try to talk, she moved her body even closer, igniting a response from him. He sighed into the kiss as he started to move his lips with hers. His hands moved to her face to angle it to get better access as his tongue moved across her lips for entrance. They were both engaged in a hungry kiss. Max pushed forward, causing Alec to break the kiss as his knees hit the back of the bed to fall, sitting down. She smiled at him and removed her tank top. Straddling him, they continued their feverish kissing and touching. In the process Alec lost his shirt but couldn't seem to recall how it happened. _This can't be happening, Max isn't suppose to be here_, Alec thought, his conscience making sense of the whole situation.  
"Max, wait," he said but Max was caught up with torturing him with her mouth on his neck moving down to his shoulders. Her hands moved from his shoulder to between them, moving up and down his chest. "Max wait, we need to st"  
Alec was stopped again but this time not by Max's hand or her lips. This time it was something painful in his upper chest. It seemed his words were stuck in his throat due to the pain and his arms fell limp from Max's back to his side. Max moved her body until she was face to face with Alec, smiling at him. Another sharp pain shot through his chest and he fell backwards on his back with Max still straddling him. He felt as if he was paralyzed but he could still feel that aching pain in his chest. Moving his eyes, he looked at Max and then to her hands to see a bloody knife. Lifting his head up a little he looked down at his chest. In the middle of his chest was a bleeding stab wound. His head fell back down on the bed and he moved his eyes back up to Max, only to find that they were no longer alone in the room. Standing behind her was Gabe himself, smiling. He walked up close to Max and leaned in close to her ear to whisper.  
"Kill him"  
Max raised her arms up over her head with the knife in hand. Alec still couldn't move and he watched in horror as the knife plummeted down towards him.

Alec woke with a start and cold sweat dripping down his forehead. _It was just a dream_ he thought as he closed his eyes for relief and from the harsh sun. Taking long shaky breath to calm himself down, he finally opened his eyes. He looked around the room to find himself in his living room, not in his bedroom, lying on the couch. Movement beside him caught his attention and looked over to see CeCe halfway on him and the couch, waking up.  
"Alec, you're okay?" She said worriedly, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. She felt his shallow breathing and rapid heart beat, waking her up when he jumped. She knew he'd had a dream and from his eyes it frightened him, but just for a split second before he put his mask up to hide his emotion.  
"Yeah, C. I'm fine, but could you get off of me?" He smiled.  
She smiled back and moved to stand up to go to the kitchen. Alec stayed lying down on the couch once CeCe left. He looked down at his chest and a flash of his chest bleeding came to his mind and he rolled his eyes. _It was just a dream, damn it_. Finally getting up he walked over to the kitchen area where CeCe stood drinking some water.  
"You can use the shower first," Alec suggested.  
Another smile formed on CeCe face. "You're being nice after we slept together," she said sarcastically. "What can I say, I'm a gentleman"  
"Right. No, you go ahead. I'm going to my place, and I'll take one there. Change out of those stinky clothes before anyone notices," she said, moving towards the door. "Meet you in headquarters"  
"Yeah, I'll be there"  
With a nod, CeCe left out the door. Alec rubbed the sticky sweat from his neck and forehead and left the kitchen to go take a much needed shower.

That dream played over and over in Alec's head as he made his way to headquarters. It was almost scary in a way. Max killing him was scary. But what he feared the most about it was the truth behind it. Gabe was the kind of guy that would play with your weakness to get to you and Max was definitely his weakness. He cared too much for her and that would get him killed one day and Gabe knew that. Gabe knew what he was doing. Alec just had to be two steps ahead if he wanted to stop Gabe and his wild ambition. It was tough, but he had been in tougher situations before and this wasn't different than the rest. Just some minor setback, but he'd pull through. He had to. _Yeah, easier said than done_, Alec thought to himself as he passed the infirmary. He stopped in his tracks to turn to face the infirmary. Looking down at his watch it told him that they had five hours left until Max woke up from her slumber. Truth be told, Alec didn't want Max to wake up. He'd prefer her to be in a coma if it kept what was going to happen to her at bay until he figured out how to destroy this nano-nite inside of her. _I guess I can visit her before the inevitable happens. And when the time comes, order to put her in a holding cell, get some answers from her while we figure out what to do with the problem_, he thought making his way to the infirmary. The time he walked in he knew something was off. It was a gut- wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach and yet a sense of something else. The smell of it perhaps but this smell was here before due to the first of Gabe's many victims. Something else was causing this dreadful feeling. He looked over to his left to see the empty desk where a medic should be at all times, at least the medic he assigned to watch over Max.  
"Ness, are you here?" He looked around the area and listened just in case but there was nothing. Minx with her feline features walked in with a smile on her face, setting down her things on the empty desk.  
"Good morning Alec, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to be here until it was almost time for Max to wake up," she said, walking up to him and studying his face, which was set in a frown. "What's wrong"  
"Where is Ness? She is supposed to be on duty now"  
"Oh Ness should be…" She paused in her sentence to finally pay attention to the empty desk her stuff was sitting on. "I'm sure she just stepped out for a minute"  
"She could have waited until you or another medic showed up." Alec said moving toward Max's quarters at a quick pace. "I wanted Max guarded at all time." He pulled back the curtains hiding Max's quarter and looked at the occupied bed. An occupied bed but not Max in it. Minx moved past him to see Ness sleeping soundly in the bed. She checked Ness's vital signs and looked up at Alec who stared at the bottom of the bed, jaw twitching.  
"Alec…" Minx said a little worried.  
"I should go," he said putting a smile on his face. "I'm needed at headquarters." He backed away from the quarter to leave.  
"Alec wait, what about Max?" She yelled, but he was gone.

Alec ignored everything around him. His mind was set on going to headquarters and assembling up a team to go against Gabe and his team of followers. He personally couldn't go by himself. He already went up against two, and look how that turned out. No he needed a team. Gabe had Max, he just knew it. Max wasn't due to wake up and he had to kidnap her from the infirmary. He was furious to say the least. Reaching headquarters, he was bombarded with his fellow comrades trying to get his attention but the only thing on his mind now was Max.  
"Alec we have a problem," Mole said walking beside Alec as he made his way up the stairs to the platform where Dix and the TVs were.  
"Mole I need you to set up a team for me, a total of twelve maybe fifteen, and meet me in the meeting room." Alec said ignoring what Mole said.  
"What, why?" Mole asked, confused.  
"Just do it." Alec yelled. He turned away from Mole to look through some papers on the table.  
Mole was about to leave but CeCe stopped him.  
"Alec, we need to talk," CeCe said standing behind him.  
"Not now C, I'm kind of busy. Dix, have you seen the layout of that main apartment building on Oak Street"  
Dix was about to answer but CeCe interjected. "Alec, we have a problem and we need you to come with us"  
"CeCe, can it wait? Max is missing and I think Gabe has something to do with it again." He turned to face CeCe but his eyes deterred from her to Mole. "Didn't I tell you to go get a team ready?" He frowned. He could feel his anger coming full force. "Must I do everything?" He pushed between his friends to head downstairs again.  
"Alec you need to stop and listen to me." CeCe followed behind.  
"I don't have time, C," he retorted.  
He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and swung around to face his friends, but soon was met with a punch to his lower jaw. He was stopped from falling sideways by his t-shirt and pushed up against the wall. He looked up to see Mole pinning him against the wall and CeCe beside him. Around them some of TC's residents stopped to look but were shushed away by Mole telling them to scat. "Let go of me, Mole," Alec said, trying to pull Mole's hand off of him, but Mole only pushed back.  
"No way pretty boy, not until you calm down." Alec sent him a death glare before trying to pull at his hand again.  
"Mole," Alec said through clenched teeth. CeCe helped push Alec back against the wall and turned his head to look at her. "Alec, you need to calm down and listen to us. You're running on instinct here and we need you sane. About Max, she isn't missing"  
"She's not?" Alec repeated, letting his anger seep out.  
"No. she's here, pissed, and looking for you," Mole added.  
"What"  
A loud bellow rang in their ears and they turned to see Max staring at them, leaning against the rail on the second floor where hers and Alec's office stood.  
"Alec. My office. NOW," she said crossing her arms.  
Mole and CeCe turned back toward Alec who was still looking up at Max.  
"We were trying to get you out before Max noticed you but you went all primal on us." CeCe whispered. "But I guess our plan didn't work"  
"Alec, NOW." "I better go," Alec said looking at both friends.  
"What are you, crazy? She's one of them and you're just going to go with her?" Mole rushed to say still holding Alec back.  
"If I don't go she's coming down here. Listen, I'll just go up there and talk to her. Just look out for any of Gabe's guys"  
"Alec," CeCe started.  
"If anything happens to me, I trust you guys to stop Gabe, okay." He smiled at his friends.  
Alec moved Mole's hand away from him and moved to head upstairs. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Alec questioned himself going inside Max's office. Max was by her desk looking through some papers when she looked up to see Alec.  
"Hey Max," he said with a small smile on his face.  
"Wipe that smile off your face. Where have you been, Alec? I left you in charge for one day and I come back to find a stack of papers on my desk with complaints on them"  
"Well, I've been a little busy since then"  
"Busy with what, Alec? Our home is falling apart because you had something better to do. Which is what by the way"  
"Why don't you tell me, Max"  
"I don't have time for your little games," she said walking up to him. "This is serious and you went and screwed it all up in one day. We're running out of food and money, water is running cold, and every now and then the power blinks on and off. Now tell me what were you too busy with to solve these matters"  
"One day won't kill"  
"Oh, and let me not forget about the order you made when I was in the infirmary," she said interrupting him and walking back to her desk. "A medic told me that I had to stay put because some stupid order you made. What is wrong with you Alec"  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Do you even remember what happened to you yesterday"  
"What are you talking about?" She said frowning at him.  
"I'm talking about when Gabe attacked you and Logan in this room where I found you. He drugged you, Max. Just like the others. Do you remember that"  
"Alec, you must have bumped your head because I specifically remember going in the infirmary for some rest, which I left you in charge to take care of the place"  
"You don't remember anything, not what's going on around here, not even us"  
"There isn't an us." Alec just looked up at Max staring in her dark brown eyes, trying to figure out what he could see in them, but all he could see was nothing. "I want you on sentry duty for the rest of the week and also I want you to organize a heist for the lack of food and money we have. If you can't run this place while in charge, maybe you can run it under orders"  
"So you're punishing me with work details. You can't"  
"Can't what, Alec? I can. I'm CO here and anything I say goes"  
"You're pulling rank on me"  
"I have to, you're too much of a screw-up to be charging a city by yourself and you're not pulling your weight around here"  
"Max would you listen to yourself? Do you even hear what you are saying"  
"I hear myself loud and clear. It's you who is not listening. Now go and do what I ordered you to do. Start on the west side perimeter and work your way around." Alec let out a scoff and shook his head. "Why are you not moving Alec? I said go. Or are you disobeying my orders"  
"No ma'am," Alec said with much strain in his voice.  
"Good, now go"  
Alec left the room and down the stairs where CeCe and Mole waited. They leaned in together, walking away from headquarters.  
"How did it go? Did she try to do anything?" Mole asked in a whisper.  
"Well she definitely isn't the Max we know. I don't know what Gabe told her but she thinks she has woken up from a nap instead of being attacked. I want to set up a meeting at Joshua's, just us and Joshua. We can clue everyone else in later. It's too risky setting a meeting here"  
"What are we going to do with Max? I mean you see her. She's like a drill sergeant on the warpath," CeCe said looking behind her where Max was yelling at Dix to come to her office.  
"We just have to stay out of sight"  
"You mean you have to stay out of sight. She is only after you, along with the other brainless drone." Mole put in.  
"Well I can't help it if everybody wants me," Alec said with a smile.  
"It is funny how you pick the wrong time to be funny, Alec." CeCe said with a serious look on her face. "Ease off of me, okay? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. Besides, I think I have a solution for that"

_I can't believe I am doing this_, Alec thought as he stood in front Logan who was seated in his chair in front of his computer with his arms crossed.  
"So due to what is happening back at Freak Nation, I'd thought it'd be best if I stay here for while. You know keep off the radar since I'm the main target." Logan just stared at him still with his arms crossed. "Listen I didn't have much of a choice in finding a place to hide out, okay? It's not like I can go back to my old apartment or at Max's, or run freely in the street. This place is the only option." Still there was no activity from the older man. "Nod, speak, blink, do something. What do you want me to do beg?" Finally something happened to tell Alec that the man in front of him was still alive. A half-smile formed on Logan's face.  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea"  
"You know what, forget it. I don't know why I even bother talking to you. I'm staying here whether you like it or not"  
Alec moved from the doorway to go in the back room where he used to stay when he was living with Joshua. He dropped his bag on the floor in the room and went back in the living room area. Logan was back to typing on his computer when Alec came back and went to the mini fridge and looked over the content, which wasn't very much. Closing it, he laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and do something"  
"You know what Logan? If you've got something to say then say it instead of beating around the bush already because this is getting old"  
"Fine. Why did you take Max away from me?" He said turning around in his chair to eye the younger man sitting up on the couch.  
"I didn't take Max away from you. Manticore did that with that virus along with this city"  
"No, you did take her away the moment you set foot into our lives. You changed everything we had. You had to stick your nose where it didn't belong by jumping into our business. You had to inflict ideas in her head telling her that she had to stay to be CO of a city and telling her that we shouldn't be together. So yes, you did take her away from me, not just the others"  
"What, what are you, eight? Max has a mind of her own. She made the decision herself. I just helped her see reality in this make-believe world you two seemed to be living in. I didn't make her break up with you, that was all her"  
"No but you helped moved it along"  
"You know, we can argue about Max and how I supposedly stole her from you all you want but right now isn't the time. We have a crisis on our hands right now, and knowing you, you don't want it turning ugly just as much as I don't. So for now, lay off and let's figure out how to save TC."


End file.
